Blast of Fire
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: Fifteen year old, Phoenix Hills, a wise-cracking street urchin has a bad knack for trouble. But when she is dragged to the Black Order, they have only asked for nothing but trouble because of the girl's fiery nature... contains coarse language... might need to change rating to M... maybe
1. Chapter 1

1.

She dashed through the crowd, two men in blue ponchos and police hats chased after her. She threw back her head and laughed as she spun around her foot just to catch a glimpse of their flustered faces as she waved around the pack of warm buns she had just swiped from the table outside the baker's shop.

'Get back here you wrench,' those just made her laugh harder as she jumped over the railing of the bridge and landed on the footpath below. She didn't have to look around to know that the police had to pause and go around, taking the stairs all while she got further and further from their reach.

She didn't care about the shocked expressions she saw plastered on their faces as she skidded around the corner, her short skirt brushed over her bare legs paying no heed to the freezing conditions around her. She was closing in at the railway station where she could easily lose them in the crowds that occurred in the late afternoon as she made another hasty turn and slipped passed the inspectors checking people's tickets.

Unfortunately for her, one had caught her giving them the slip as he turned his head and glared in her direction.

'Hey,' she didn't pause though as she bounded up the stairs in several leaps, rudely passing some people out of her way and into the inspectors. She quickly glanced over the sides of the bridge and caught a train chugging underneath it and before anyone could stop her she leapt over the rail and landed on the roof of the train with a heavy thud.

'You fucking bitch… one of these days, it'll come back and bite you,' she heard the inspector curse towards her as she stood up on the moving train and made a cocky wave and bow before slipping down into the compartment of the carriage she had landed on.

She gazed around the confined spaces of the luggage carriage and grizzled at her rotten luck at having landed here. But in the end she was grateful, at least she wasn't going to meet anyone that would likely tell her off and she didn't want that. She trailed up the carriage and pretended to be looking for something as she glanced around from underneath the sits to actually crawling around on all fours.

She couldn't care less that she looked like a complete idiot but there was a single purpose for this.

'May I ask what you are looking for miss?' she glanced up and meekly smiled at the train inspector as she got off the ground and quickly brushed the dust from her jumper.

'Sorry sir, it seems as if I misplaced my ticket, it happens to me too often to count,' she said ruefully as the inspector eyed her suspiciously.

'What's your name miss?'

'Phoenix… Phoenix Hills,' she said quickly as the man sighed and handed her another ticket from his pocket. She took it gratefully as she smiled sweetly at the inspector.

'Be mindful not to lose this one now,' he strolled off as her smile changed to an evil grin at his back, the fool fell for it as she turned on her foot and chose a seat near a window and opened up the pack of steaming hot buns. The aroma of fresh bread made her mouth water as she hoed into her stolen meal relishing every bit of it as the train passed sceneries of white-blanketed fields and black trucks of trees.

She had no idea when she had fallen asleep but what she next remembered was ending up uncomfortably on the ground. Phoenix hissed at the pain throbbing after she had whacked her head one the other seat in front of her as the train unexpectedly stopped. Early morning light was streaming in as she opened the window and glanced out like many passengers while she trying to see what the heck was going on.

It looked like the police was once again on her trail she noticed several figures dressed in blue enter from one of the carriages and her annoyance deepened. They still hadn't given up, they were definitely not your average country police, that was for sure as she opened the window wider and jumped out and dashed for the covers of the white coated forests.

Well there went her peaceful ride on the train as she trudged through heavy fallen snow ignoring the crystals that began to melt in contact with her body heat. The temperature didn't bother her, in fact winter was her favorite time of year along side summer but she hadn't… absolutely hated getting wet and she did whatever she could to avoid it.

Phoenix kept trudging in the snow as a new snow began to fall from the grey skies and she quickened her pace. She may like snow but a blizzard was another thing altogether as she caught sight of a shack with dark windows and quickly headed for it. She tested the door by giving it a feel taps… no answer. She then fiddled with the door's lock mechanism and much to her disappointment it was stubbornly locked.

Sighing with content she took a step back and literally kicked the door down without the slightest care of how she was going to put it back. Phoenix glanced around the small room and stumbled around for some source of light but ended up stubbing her toe on a stack of wood sitting idly by a stone fireplace.

Grumbling curses she threw several logs onto the ashen hearth and searched for someway to light it. When she was satisfied that there weren't any to be found, she took a deep breath and exhaled small sparks of flames that caught alight on the logs quickly and a cheery fire was crackling in the fireplace.

Smiling with satisfaction, she looked at the door that lay on the floor snow beginning to scatter over the wooden floorboards and searched the shack for a hammer and whatever else she could use to fix the door and fixed the door back into the doorframe.

She dozed off in front of the crackling fire, it must have been deep since she hadn't heard the door being roughly shoved open and footsteps began to wonder around. She did, though, feel the hands of someone gently shaking her shoulder urging her to wake up.

She shook them off but they seemed to come back and with more violence than before. Phoenix threw her fist up and felt it clip against something as she heard someone grunt and a thud shortly followed. She sat up and shaking her sore hand before staring at the two boys that had come into the shack just moments ago. One of them, a boy with long dark raven hair pulled back into a high ponytail sat on the floor nursing his chin. The second one was a strange boy with hair as white as the snow outside the window and a scar running down his left eye smiled apologetically at her. They were both around her age.

'Sorry about waking you but do you mind if we shelter here as well,' the white head asked as she glanced at the murderous gaze of the dark haired boy before rolling her eyes.

'I sure ain't as invited as you guys are anyway,' she said blankly as she stood up and dumped more logs onto the dying fire. The two stared at her but she ignored them as she adjusted the lazily dumped logs onto the fire without using an iron instrument lying on the side of the fireplace.

'You still forgot something,' the dark haired boy flared at her as he stood up and brushed his black coat of the dust that accumulated from falling onto the floor. Phoenix threw a bemused look over her shoulder as she sat back from the now roaring fire leaning slightly on her hands.

'Oh… Welcome to this humble shack…'

'An apology you stupid bitch!' She rolled her eyes as she too stood up, the boy was still a good few inches taller than her but that didn't mean she couldn't match his gaze.

'Well sorry,' she snorted loudly her voice full of sarcasm but it only served to fuel the rage burning deep in his cobalt eyes. The white head glanced nervously between them but decided it was best to stay out of this and sat beside the fire instead. Phoenix stared into the dark haired boy's eyes for a few more minutes before sitting next to the other beside the fire.

'What brings ya here, strangers?' she couldn't help but ask, the white head looked like a complete naïve idiot so she decided to toy with him. The boy glanced up from the crackling fire and smiled.

'Well Kanda and I were looking for something called innocence… but we then got caught in the blizzard,' Phoenix nodded slowly as she glanced at one of the windows and saw that there was indeed a blizzard raging outside.

'Ah and you took shelter here?'

'Yep, I hope you don't mind,' the boy looked as if he had disturbed her as she shrugged and glanced at the fire, the heat being to overheat her bare legs but it didn't really matter to her, she liked hot and hot was best.

'I told you, this ain't my property,' she felt like she needed to correct the boy's presumptions before he began thinking that she might know a way through the forest.

'Right… so, um… what's you're name?'

Phoenix glared at him, what the heck was wrong with people and wanting to know someone else's name, it was beginning to bug her. She didn't like handing her name out to anyone especially these strangers who seemed like they would only hang around until the blizzard had passed.

'Phoenix Hills,'

'Allen Walker,' the boy replied as she rolled her eyes, she hadn't asked for his name as she stood up for the finally time and wondered to the door.

'Where are you going?' Allen seemed to say hastily as she was about to open up the door.

'Sorry but the place has gotten a little crowded in my opinion,' she grunted as she swung open the door and stepped out into the icy winds and blurring white snow. But when she turned to go further a hand roughly grabbed hold of her scarf and dragged her back into the warmth of the shack.

'Are you asking for suicide idiot?' that was the dark haired boy who was frowning at her in disgust as she pouted her lip and applied her weight slowly to his hold till he suddenly let go and she landed heavily onto the ground.

'Why do ya even bother?' she grumbled wanting nothing more then to be left alone while she tried to hide from the authorities. Her words made Kanda flinch as he turned on his foot and slammed the door shut and grizzled some non-English words. Phoenix rolled her eyes and stayed where she fell, she had no interest in going closer to the fire nor could she even bother talking to the two boys who intruded in her small little haven she had made for herself.

'You're a bunch of idiots, ya know that,' she hissed through her teeth avoiding the glare of the dark haired boy while the white head seemed a little taken back.

'Don't worry we'll leave as soon as the weather calms down,' he seemed to be repeating himself as she crawled over to the fireplace and curled up into a tight ball.

'Suit ya self,' she muttered and closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the flames bake against her skin.

**Author's note:**

**Hmm… this character really does have some issues here, oh well…**

**Please review…**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Phoenix woke up again but this time, without being shaken as she glanced around the shack and grumbled. To her disappointment, the two unwelcome guests were still here, the white head, Allen was curled up beside the fireplace while the dark haired Kanda made do with leaning on the bench and falling asleep with his arms folded over his chest.

In her opinion, they both looked like complete idiots as she glanced at the snow-less morning with the sun blazing outside. She got up walked over to the door before testing the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. Phoenix then remembered how Kanda had slammed the door shut after she had attempted to get away from them and kicked the door down yet again, waking both of the boys up.

The white head took a while to register what had happened but the dark haired knew exactly what was going on. He reacted to the sound by drawing a sword from his waist and swung it towards her wrapped up neck.

'What the fuck do you think your doing?' he glared at her threatening to slice her neck off with a sorry excuse for a sword. She barely acknowledged the blade as the white head came over and moved the blade away.

'Stop it Kanda,' he said in a cold voice as the other gritted his teeth but didn't take his stare from Phoenix.

'Let go moyashi,'

'How many bloody times do I have to tell you, it's Allen, idiot,' Allen shouted as loud as he could as Kanda cocked his head to the side as if trying to soften the extent of the yelling white head.

'While ya two are chatting I'll be going,' she said briskly as she turned on her heel but a rough hand grabbed her forearm and prevented her from going any further.

'How the fuck do we know you're not an akuma?' Kanda snarled as she stared at him with mischief glinting in her ember depths. But Allen intervened yet again before she could say what was on her mind.

'Bakanda she isn't an akuma, leave her alone,'

'Yep listen to ya moyashi, Bakanda, I ain't an akuma, I'll admit, I'm a thief but not a fucking demon,' Phoenix poked her tongue out for added effect before snapping her arm from Kanda's grip and storming off into the snow not giving a shit where she was heading.

The snow was just as deep as it was before she had stayed the night in the shack. It was freezing cold but she really couldn't care less about it as she tried to get as much distance between her and the boys in black. The forest changed little as she progressed deeper and deeper before she could be bothered stopping and examining her surroundings.

She hissed with annoyance as she scrunched up a hand full of snow and threw it as hard as she could at the truck of a tree, watching it scatter upon impact. Well this just sucked… first she had her small haven intruded by a bunch of idiots permanently named moyashi and Bakanda and secondly she was stuck in the same forest as them with a high chance of either of them running into each other.

Phoenix shook those thoughts out of her head as she continued her struggling attempts to heave herself through the thick snow that seemed to get deeper. She paused and felt herself boil, literally as the snow around her began to melt and accumulate into a small pool of water that made her hiss with displeasure. Steam rose around her as she continued her slow movements in the snow.

Looking back, she saw the narrow trench she had melted with her rage and stalked off further and faster than what she had been before. Thankfully she began to walk out of the heavy snow and onto a much easier walking surface. Stalking forward she hadn't really been paying much attention to where she was heading as she heard a sharp crack as her foot planted firmly on the snow covered ground in front of her.

Phoenix paused for a split second as her frustration subsided just before she the ground gave way and she fell into the freezing water below.

'Fuck!'

She splashed into the one thing she despised in the world beside the bloody law, her arch nemesis… water! The water was quick to sink into her clothes and she gripped the edge of the ice and hulled herself out of the water double quick as she tumbled onto the white snow coughing and splattering.

She hadn't noticed that she was trekking towards a river as her body began to shiver rapidly because of the cold. Normally she wouldn't have minded but now that she was wet, it was harder to maintain her body temperature and that meant one fucking thing. She was going to fucking freeze and it was all her bloody fault, damn she could really be short tempered!

She heard the approach of feet in snow as she glanced annoyingly as the two boys she had left behind come straight to her position. Maybe cursing aloud wasn't such a bright idea. Kanda just took one look at her and snickered an I-told-you-so tone of voice as she just glared dangerously back as the white head… what was his name again? Began to fuss over her.

'Oh shut the fuck up, get a fire going and I'll be good,' she grumbled as the boy hurried off to do just that, her arms were wrapped around her flat chest and her bare legs were beginning to tinge a lovely dark blue. Stupid water, why the heck does it exists?

….

Phoenix hovered in front of the fire her hands stretched reasonably close to the flames then what Allen… yes she finally remembered… had advised her. She never took any advice from anyone and she wasn't going to start anytime soon. They were sitting in a hole that was quickly dug in the snow. She had then taken off most of her clothes, which surprised both boys who seemed quite modest about seeing her in an unpleasant state and Allen had offered her his coat.

She couldn't help but snicker at the boys, she really didn't care if people saw her, and it was natural to her after all after those entire incidences she had experienced when she was younger. This time was no different.

'So what made you decide about taking a dip in the lake?' Allen seemed slightly humored by her ordeal and she wanted to wring his neck because of it but she scoffed and flicked her hand towards the fire.

'I didn't decide ta take a dip ya know,' she defended but didn't tell of her hatred of water. No one she told that to did not laugh and these two would be no different. Allen nodded slowly as Phoenix smirked when she noticed his shoulders shivering slightly.

'Do ya want this back?' Allen looked mortified when she had suggested that and quickly shook his head.

'Keep it until your clothes dry,' his cheeks were tinged a deep scarlet as Phoenix just shrugged and stretched her toes closer to the fire to the point that the flames were literally licking the soles of her feet.

'Are you an idiot, you'll fucking burn yourself,' Kanda sneered at her as she glanced up at him and smiled smugly before shuffling closer and dumping her feet completely in the fire. She sighed in relief as the heat of the flames pulsed through her legs and up to her chest, the two just stared at her in disbelief and she went on ignoring them.

'Doesn't that hurt?' Allen winced but Phoenix shook her head before tilting it to the side.

'Nope, I'd rather doing this ta recover from a dip in the fucking river,' she chirped happily relishing the flames that lapped against her skin. They didn't seem very convinced before the dark head glanced up from the pit in the ground.

'Wait here moyashi,' Kanda growled as he leapt out, she glanced at Allen and watched the boy flare up in silent anger at that nickname, she had thought it was pretty cute and suited him very well.

'I'm not a moyashi!' he said to no one in particular as he jumped out of the pit and followed Kanda leaving Phoenix alone with the blazing fire all to herself. She didn't mind but the sudden change of attitude in the boys intrigued her slightly as she stood up and slipped on her now dried boots before following after them.

Their tracks were easy to make out in the snow as she quickly made her way through the forest and towards several unusual sounds. They weren't normally heard in the forest she was sure of that. She got closer and saw the two boys in a close fight against some monstrous like things; well not like she hadn't seen them before.

They had constantly been bothering her ever since she was small. She wasn't too fussy about their appearance it was when they were decided to show up and they weren't pleasant memories.

Kanda was the first to notice her as he just flicked his head to the side and continued fighting the large thing that came at him before he easily carved it in two. She was mildly surprise that these two had the ability to destroy these things like she could.

She stood silently beside the frost covered trees as she watched them clash time and time again and she was starting to get bored from just watching. When she was about to walk back to the warm crackling fire she felt a looming presence speed towards her. Phoenix turned on her heel and slammed her knee into the gut of one of those things as they came hurtling towards her. The thing coughed and tumbled back into the snow as she lowered her knee. They were no different from the police officers she had beaten up countless times.

Phoenix stifled a yawn, that attack was nothing new to her; it was actually kind of boring. She quickly stepped to the side as the thing came striding towards her but unfortunately her observation wasn't accurate and the thing managed to scrape its claws against her cheek. She hissed as she felt the pain sting around her flesh as she quickly lashed out with a palm thrust straight into the same spot she had kneed it before.

Much to her displeasure it didn't go as far back she had wanted it to and it came back quicker as she narrowly blocked the blow with her forearm. Phoenix stumbled back in the snow, stepping forward and swinging her leg in a high arch. Her foot made contact with the things pointy chin and sent it head first into a frost-covered tree. The tree shook violently as a heavy shower of snow flew on top of it. Phoenix snickered as it shook itself like a wet dog and lunged at her again.

She had begun to get tired of playing with it, she waited till it was almost breathing in her face before she flipped back and scissor kicked her legs like one of those ice skaters she had once played a prank on. The thing screeched in pain as she twisted and landed on the tip of her toes and did a quick twirl and a bow as the thing exploded behind her.

Phoenix flinched as she heard the crunch of two pairs of feet making their way throw the heavy drift and she basically hit her head. Man, could she be a complete idiot, she had forgotten that they had been their as Allen and Kanda stared at her in shock.

'How'd you defeat that akuma? Are you an accommodator?' She frowned as she glared at Allen whose words were strangling to get off his tongue. She had no idea what he was talking about, and then she glanced over at the ashen remains to the thing she had taken care of.

'Oh… ya mean that…? Go figure…' she shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing but the guys in front of her weren't talking that excuse anytime soon.

'Well looks like we're taking the fucking brat with us, the asshole of a supervisor should know what to do,' Kanda seemed rather pissed when he said this as Phoenix fumed… they were going to take her where?

'Hell no, hell no am I getting suck with the likes of ya two,' she flared at them but Kanda didn't seemed to be in the mood either way as he walked up to her and before she realized it, he had flung her over his shoulder.

'What are you staying there you stupid moyashi? Get the hell moving before I drag you back,' that got Allen moving as Phoenix began thrashing around on his back.

'Let go of me ya bastard, I ain't going anywhere with ya… hey!' she continued yelling until her voice was hoarse so she shut her mouth but kept her end of inflicting as much pain as she could though she was beginning to wonder if the girly bastard could even feel it.

….

**A/N**

**Phew… finally done, I hope you like it… thinking back now… did I rate this a T or M…**

**Oh well I'll check once I've added this chapter to the story… Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Whoops this was T rated… ah oh well, at least it's still within the rating… I think… maybe I should change it, the rating…?**

3.

She was never a happy person, unless she was the one dishing out the horrendous acts but this was ridiculous. Here she was being carried by a man who had the guts to wear his hair like a girl… and that was saying something! At least she was given some space when they were getting on a train and she was able to change back into her own clothes. Though she was reluctant to do so, that coat did feel nice against her skins.

Phoenix had given up trying to bring pain to the guy carrying her but kept up her own side of the conversation bursting full of colour and insults that began to get on the nerves of the two exorcists.

'Shut up, fucking brat!' Kanda hissed for the hundredth time or was that the billionth time… no one knew except that he was one steaming samurai if that made any sense. Phoenix smirked as she hung lazily over his shoulder looking at the building they had walked into. It was… to dark for her tastes as she began to quietly grizzle. The high arched ceilings and dark stone pillars didn't give the place a welcoming feel.

'Oh quit whining I've had about enough of you!' Kanda grumbled as she began to thrash around in protest.

'Ya the idiot that decided to carry me, so quit ya complaining ya self,' she scoffed back as she raised her eyes as he gasped in pain. Phoenix lashed out again and the samurai let go as she quickly pushed away and ran from them.

'What are you staring at moyashi? Get that fucking bitch!' She didn't have to hear the rest as she skidded around the corner, passing by several people wearing long white trench coats and holding steaming coffee. Where the fuck did they bring her? That was all she was thinking about as she knocked someone roughly to the side and jumped onto the stair railing and slid down. She made several more people stumble or fall as she came whizzing by and shouts of pleasant curses were like music to her ears.

Suddenly she felt the looming presence of a dark aura and made a half-twist-half-side-step as a sword came brushing past her. Phoenix glared arrogantly at the sword's owner.

'The gal-of-a-bastard has some speed,' she mocked him as her face swept close to his own and smiled childishly before flipping over his back and hurried back up the stairs to halt short of her escape. Allen was there, seemingly blocking her way as she rolled her eyes… when had she been in the same situation before?

Oh, right, the police but these people weren't police and this made it all the more fun. As she somersaulted back as the samurai tried making a grab at her though she wasn't going to let him for the third time.

'Ya gonna have ta be faster than that, she-man,' she said running backwards and sticking her tongue at him. His reaction was priceless as his cobalt eyes flared like dark ice as he charged straight at her. Unfortunately, Phoenix forgot to check where she was going and bumped into someone before tumbling down the stairs.

They landed heavily at the base of the stairs; she rubbed the back of her head painfully as she glared at the person who was lying on top of her.

'Get off a me,' she said through gritted teeth as the girl looked up at her, her dark green hair was swept into two high ponytails and in Phoenix's opinion it made her look… that didn't matter as she shoved the girl off her legs and bolted as she saw the samurai jump down the whole flight of stairs like it was nothing. When he saw her leave he landed swiftly on his feet standing over the girl that she had tumbled with and continued to give chase.

Phoenix had first thought this was fun but now it was getting annoying, very annoying as she grabbed a pillar and forced herself down another corridor but a little too soon as a pair of men carrying a large bucket of something stepped in her way. She turned to stop but she couldn't do it in time as she smashed into the bucket having its cold contents splash all over her… it was her nemesis yet again… water!

She sat on the ground as the men stared down at her with apologetic looks on their faces before she broke into a loud wail that echoed throughout the whole building. At that moment, Kanda skidded around the corner and as he saw the sight he just smirked as Allen and the girl Phoenix ran into caught up. They were all puzzled by her reaction especially to something so simply as water.

'Why the fuck are you crying?' Kanda growled he wasn't one to be concerned but the scene in front of him was very amusing indeed that it was hard to keep his usual straight face.

'Well don't get stand there, get her some towels!'

….

Phoenix sniffled as she refused, absolutely refused to put on the garments the green headed girl offered to her, she rather stay with the towel wrapped around her body than wear that. Her unusual appearance as the three escorted her to somewhere they had called an office, Phoenix wasn't interested in this but the sooner this was over the sooner she could go back to nicking muffins and fruit off the street stalls.

As they entered the room, the 'office' was not what she had been expecting, it was literally littered with paper… a very tempting and dangerous thing to have around her because of another one of her bad habits. Gazing further into the room, Phoenix spotted a man who was staring at her wide-eyed, probably because of the towel she was wearing.

'Ah…?'

'I'll explain later, brother, but I'd like to introduce Phoenix Hills, Kanda and Allen came across her during their last mission,' the girl explained as Phoenix crossed her arms and grumbled, she didn't like the whole world to know her fucking name.

'I didn't ask ta be here, these fucking morons dragged me here saying I'm a accom… never mind, what the fuck am I here for?' Phoenix whacked her forehead; man was her mind a bloody mess mostly because of the paper lying around. Jesus Christ this man was asking for it. The man blinked in surprised before glaring at the people around her, he seemed to be surprised by the sharp tongue she was equipped with.

'She sure is a… interesting person, Lenalee… Phoenix was it, I've heard reports that you single handedly took care of an akuma…'

'A what?' she still wasn't use to calling those things… akuma; it was the same as calling them demons or monsters. Phoenix got the feeling that these people weren't ever specific in their explanations.

'AKUMA, the thing you were fighting the other day,'

'Oh that fucking thing, no big deal, I've met more since the beginning of my bloody existence,' someone behind her seemed to flinch but she couldn't be bothered turning around as she folded her arms over her chest.

'Well…'

'Well what?'

'Will you let me finish? Do you have any sort of strange powers that you know of?' the question seemed odd coming from a man looking like him, straight dark hair just hovering above his shoulders and framed glasses and a barrette to match. On second thought, the man looked like another complete idiot.

'Yeah, what about it?'

'Can you show us?' Phoenix blinked at the man, he didn't just asked that question? Well he did ask for it as she bent over and grabbed a handful of the paper scattered across the floor and held it up for everyone to see. When they all leaned closer, her hand burst into small flames quickly engulfing the paper in her hand. The man blinked before coughing.

'I hope I have a spare copy of those documents,' he muttered under his breath though Phoenix caught each word as clear as if he had shouted them. She threw a cocky smile at him.

'Next time think before asking, ya might not get what ya want,' her words were a stern warning, she rarely could be bothered giving them but when she did it was either ignored or forgotten.

'I'll keep that in mind, I'm Komui Lee, the head supervisor…'

'I don't fucking care, I just want ta get outta here,' Phoenix said in a low dangerous tone, the man seemed to freeze to his spot behind the desk before gulping.

'You might not like this, but as an accommodator of innocence you'll remain here and become an exorcist,'

'Ya fucking kidding me! Ya mean I got fucking wet for nothing,' she wasn't pleased at all and she made it obvious to everyone in the paper-messy room. Phoenix wasn't happy about this, no she was boiling, fuming and ready to erupt like a fucking volcano.

'No I'm not joking and could you refrain from such language, it doesn't suit a girl of your… appearance,'

'I oughta…' she cursed but two hands grabbed her before she could advance towards him to get ready to roast him to nothing but charcoal. But the hands nervously let go as the temperature in the room started to rise rapidly. Phoenix couldn't contain her anger anymore as she let loose a barrage of flames from the pent up rage within her body.

As the black smoke cleared she seemed mildly better than before having found release from her anger. The air was still hot like the inside of a furnace as a man with blonde hair and wearing another one of those white trench coats, man did she hate them and it was only her first day!

'What's going on… here?' the man hesitated and looked at the charred walls as he quickly took off his coat and handed it over to her. Phoenix blinked at the sudden gesture and looked down at herself, she wasn't the least surprised that the towel had also burned from the inferno. She took the coat reluctantly and draped it over her naked body as the blonde man resumed his gave around the room and brushed past her.

'Komui, Lenalee, Kanda, Allen, are you alright?' the man said quickly as Phoenix turned on her foot and gazed at the black smolder lump that protruded annoyingly from the floor. She was startled when the thing disappeared and four people stood coughing and huddling close together.

'Besides almost being fried to a crisp, yes, Reever we're fine,' Komui responded standing up and brushing the ash from his coat. Allen and Kanda seemed to start a bitter argument but were quickly silenced by Lenalee who whacked them both over the head with a clipboard. Phoenix stared dully as Komui looked at her sternly.

'Seems we have a lot to learn about you, but first how about participating in an experiment to construct a fireproof uniform so that this little incident doesn't happen again.

'It's nothing new ta me,' Phoenix grumbled as she folded her arms in the ridiculously long-sleeved coat that was several times bigger than she was. Komui winced at this statement but resumed nonetheless.

'Then it's settled then, welcome to the Order, Phoenix,' he said holding out his hand to her. She blinked at it blankly before grabbing it and smiling smugly at him.

'Ah Phoenix, your hand's a little too…' just as he said this, Kanda wretched Komui's hand from Phoenix's grip getting burnt in the process.

'What do you think your doing, bitch?' Phoenix just continued to stare at Kanda unaffected by his death stare without removing her smug look.

'Nothing,'

….

**A/N**

**Another chapter hurray! Please review and tell me what you think and what you might like to happen…**

**Hmm… just a note but Allen has crown clown and Lenalee has crystallized innocence but still long hair… weird but oh well… tell me anymore suggestions, loved to hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Phoenix sat cross-legged on the couch yet again; she was thankfully back in her now dried clothes but if she was going to have a lot of those incidents she'd rather not stay here any longer. A-pathetic-excuse-of-a-supervisor stood in his usual position staring at her, it had already been two days since she was brought here and she had to admit it wasn't very pleasant.

Lenalee, the head's sister had been told to accompany her at all times, ugh like her life wasn't bad enough with that idiotic samurai and black-hole-of-a-beansprout. The kid did have a massive appetite; she was mildly impressed but she wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

She sighed and jiggled her leg on the other waiting rather impatiently for the man in front of her to stop cleaning his glasses and tell her why she had been brought here. When he eventually did, he cleared his throat with a short sharp cough.

'We need you to try on the uniform that we have designed for you, to be precise the fabric, we want to make it flameproof so as to avoid awkward situations as the other day,' She rolled her eyes, what was it with these people and modesty? She just didn't get it.

'Okay… but I don't see ya problem,' she asked in a cautious tone, this still didn't seem good as she watched Komui hand over a parceled package. She turned it over in her hand, the paper… didn't the guy learned that paper was a rather tempting material for her. She smirked and set the whole thing ablaze making the man in front of her gasp in surprise and shock at her reaction.

Unfortunately, instead of watching the ash fall to the ground, something was still in her hand. Phoenix held it open with shock evident in her eyes as the thing fell open as a short dress with the embellishments from the uniform like Allen, Kanda and Lenalee were wearing. She really wasn't looking forward to this.

'Hah, ya really did pull off making something I can't turn to charcoal… yet,' Phoenix said in harsh sarcasm as she carried the garment out of the office without wanting to hear Komui say something else to her that she would make her light his whole office on fire. Man, did the guy like littering the place with paper!

She hadn't been exactly warmly welcomed since her erupt arrival several days ago and some of the staff were stiff edgy about her that they would avoid her at all costs. The only people who weren't afraid of her were the exorcists; they freely walked up to her despite the fact that she was a potential fire hazard to them and their surroundings, which bothered Phoenix a lot. She never had this attention before, well none of the positive kind.

Speaking of exorcists, Phoenix saw Lenalee running towards her, a cheerful expression plastered firmly on her face. She saw the Chinese girl glance down at the uniform in her arms and almost wrapped her arms around Phoenix in excitement, luckily Phoenix avoided it or else the girl would have gotten some severe burns.

'I'm so happy that you're here, being one of the only female exorcists can be very lonely,' Phoenix rolled her eyes and held out the garment in front of her.

'Well at least I got a say in what I wear… but I'm keeping this,' Phoenix fingered the scarf wrapped around her neck as Lenalee glared at her playfully with her hands on her hips.

'You're just like Lavi,' Phoenix stared at the girl in confusion but shrugged her shoulders and headed towards her room, hoping that the girl wouldn't follow her. Unfortunately, Lenalee did…

'Will ya stop following me!' Phoenix protested as Lenalee walked beside her, keeping up with her large stride, which just pissed her off more as she hastened her speed but Lenalee continued to follow.

'Why? I just want to be friends,' Lenalee complained as Phoenix stopped again outside her room placing her hand on the door handle and throwing a glare over at Lenalee.

'Ya want ta be friends? Stay away from me,' Phoenix then opened the door and slammed it in Lenalee's face so that the girl got her message and stalked into the middle of the room before pulling off her clothes and slipping on the uniform.

Twirling around, Phoenix had to admit the uniform was light and breathable just like the coat Allen had. She didn't mind the lack of colour, her scarf made up for that as she traced her hands down her sides before twirling again. At least the uniform wasn't as bad as she thought…

Phoenix froze as she heard a knock at the door and the voice of Lenalee speaking to her from the other side.

'Phoenix… my brother wants to see you,' she heard the girl call to her as Phoenix came over feeling a little sorry for slamming the door but she wasn't going to say so, her pride didn't let her.

'Ya brother again! Argh, can't he make up his mind,' Phoenix retorted dryly as she stormed down the corridor with Lenalee following close behind. She returned to the one place she had hoped to stay away from for another hour or two, maybe a whole bloody day would be nice.

'What ya want, asshole?' Phoenix bickered as she slumped down on the couch not caring about how short her dress was. Komui coughed politely in his hands and held up two files in his hand.

'I'm glad to announce that you'll be sent on your first missing, accompanied by my sweet Lenalee…' Phoenix groaned aloud, yet another thing to hate the bastard for.

'Can I continue...? So you'll be going to Paris to provide assistance to Allen, Kanda and Marie who have requested back up,' Komui said before Phoenix laughed harshly at his words.

'Ya saying Bakanda asked for help?' It amused her since over the last few days, she knew of Kanda as some sort of lone wolf, like herself in some ways. Komui frowned at her before understanding where she was getting at.

'No, he didn't ask actually, Marie did… but that's not important, I want you two to head over to their location now!' Phoenix rolled her eyes as she stood up on her feet and stretched.

….

Phoenix stared up at the large monument that people called the Eiffel Tower, honestly, what was so great about it? She didn't know and couldn't care less as she sat at a small café along with Lenalee, Allen, Kanda and Marie. Phoenix wasn't enjoying herself, neither was Kanda… at least they could agree on that all while the other three exorcists and some blonde guy with two spots on his head were chatting about their next move.

'So this 'G' person escaped from you and the police?' Phoenix overheard Lenalee ask as Allen nodded as he wolfed down the mountain of food he had ordered.

'According to Jiji and the finders, this person has been convinced to be some sort of ghost, hence 'G' and we are now convinced it is to do with innocence,' Marie explained further.

'How ya suppose to catch a ghost, Einstein?' Phoenix mocked darkly as the three glared at her, Kanda seemed almost amused but his stubbornness made him hide this but Phoenix could still read it.

'… If possible, this innocence might have an accommodator,' Lenalee suggested turning away from her and onto Allen, Phoenix raised an eyebrow at how clueless the boy was to the way Lenalee looked at him.

'Hmm, might be but until we find out where 'G' will strike next we might as well wait,' Allen said with a mouthful of food and finished off the last of his dishes. A sudden hush noise caused everyone to turn to Marie; even Phoenix did as they all watched as the blind man carefully listened to the noises in the air before smirking.

'Seems like 'G' is on the move…'

'Where to?' Kanda asked almost before anyone else could speak.

'His next target is the national treasure, the Regent Diamond…'

….

Honestly this went fro bad to worse, Phoenix now stood on the roof, it was fucking snowing, not that she minded much, and she was stuck with a guy who was hogging all the bloody donuts she had… cough… bought.

'Ya mind?' Phoenix grizzled dangerously as her hand gripped the last donut in the box; Allen had his hand on it to but was least determined to let it go. Phoenix was surprised and slightly pleased that Kanda wasn't the only badass to deal with, the kid had some kick.

'I had it first,' Allen bickered in a low voice glaring back at her as the man with the blonde hair sighed helplessly as read a cooking book he had mysteriously bought alone.

'Quit fighting with her moyashi and pay attention, G should be here any second,' a voice cracked from the man's communicator.

'It's Allen, Bakanda!' Allen flared but Phoenix took the opportunity to snatch the donut from his grip and shoved it completely in her mouth and threw a triumphant grin.

'Hey that was dirty!'

Phoenix muffled a laugh filled with a half eaten donut and traced her finger down from the corner of her eye just to irritate the white head.

'Will you two stop bickering and pay attention,' the blonde man growled as he snapped the book shut and stood up. Phoenix eyed him once she swallowed the donut.

'And who are ya again?'

'Link,' Phoenix rolled her eyes as the man responded, she didn't want to remember his name anytime soon. She stood up too and walked over to the edge and watched the scene transpire below.

Kanda had managed to apprehend the strangely dress 'G' as he came flying out of the building holding a rather nice looking crown decorated in priceless jewels. Phoenix almost felt her mouth drop, never in her life had she seen such a thing… the person had to one hell of a wealthy bastard to possess that!

Unfortunately, it seemed like Kanda hadn't caught the guy after all as the same weirdly dressed thief appeared just below where she and Allen were positioned. Nodding at each they jumped of the ledge.

'I'll be taking this, Inspector Galmar!'

Wham! Both Phoenix and Allen kicked out at the unsuspecting thief and made him skid across the roof tiles in shock. G recovered quickly as he… 'Glared' at them from underneath his crude costume.

'Ouch… who are you?' G demanded looking rather flustered in having been thwarted yet again. Phoenix just placed her hands and her hips and smirked while Allen crackled his fingers.

'How much is the crown, Link?'

'Enough to make Cross' debts seem trivial,' Phoenix ignored Allen vow to make sure the crown was left unscathed. She didn't care but the next thing G did surprised the both of them as he threw the crown high into the air and Allen rushed to catch it before it fell from the edge. Phoenix frowned at the boy's ridiculous attitude towards the jewel but was distracted.

Something was rushing towards her as she quickly sidestepped and felt nothing… what the fuck?

'Walker?'

Phoenix snapped out of her thoughts and went over to where Allen stood half dangling off the building and pulled him roughly back so that he landed on his ass.

'That… was a close one…' Allen panted as he handed the crown over to his golden golem before Phoenix and Allen roughly avoided being hit by Link.

'What the fuck… why'd ya do that idiot?' Phoenix yelled at him as she landed with a small somersault, on all fours. Allen was standing besides her looking just as confused as she was.

'Link what are you doing?'

'Hand the crown back, and no one gets hurt,' Phoenix felt a chill, it almost sounded like G who they had ambushed before she glanced over to where the thief was and found him lying unconscious on the ground.

'Ah… I think the bastard possessed the bastard,' Phoenix grizzled as Allen frowned at her.

'You do need to fix the way you speak,'

'Oh shut ya yap!' But she didn't say any more as Link lunged at the both of them attempting to melee with them both. Phoenix did her share of dodging, as did Allen as they tried to out maneuver the blonde guy. Unfortunately, he appeared to be much faster than first thought as Phoenix ducked under his arm and made an attempt to attack his exposed back.

That didn't work to well as Phoenix was suddenly surrounded by bits of paper… not this again… and used her flames to burn them to ash before leaping back.

'Crap!' a possessed Link cursed as Phoenix spat out blood.

'Oi moyashi, what the fuck is going on up there?' Phoenix heard Kanda's voice speak up from Allen's earring.

'We think that G possessed Link, and I had always thought of him to be the intellectual type,' Phoenix frowned as she stalked over to Allen

'What the heck are you talking about?'

'HE CAN USE FUCKING SPELLS, BAKANDA!' That literally would have made both Kanda and Allen deaf in one ear but Phoenix didn't care as she heard bickering behind them.

'Hey, aren't you a police office?' Then while the police officer posing a 'G' began to explain, a strange laughter came from the possessed Link.

'You adults are funny,'

'No, you're wrong, you've put them threw hell… you're the worst,' Phoenix was surprised to hear Allen say something like that but G seemed to take this as some sort of offence.

'Shut up!' G, well it was Link but… lunged at them as Allen activated his innocence and Phoenix made flames engulf her arms.

'Well at least we don't have ta hold back…' Phoenix murmured as she slid underneath G and tripped him up in the air while Allen tangled him with his Crown Clown. Allen sent him into a wall while Phoenix took the opportunity to singe the guy's rather well kept clothes… she had wanted to do that ever since she and Lenalee arrived in Paris.

'Wait… aren't you afraid to hurt your friend?' G seemed surprised by their actions.

'Link will understand once he knows why we did it,' Allen said calmly as he came towards G with his black claw, Phoenix snickered and appeared in G's face suddenly with a devious grin.

'I've been wanting to torch something for a while,' Phoenix laughed as G reeled back as she inhaled deeply and sent a fireball in his direction making him jump back to dodge only to find himself skewered with a large broadsword belonging to Allen. G looked rather baffled by this as Allen whispered something into his ear. Phoenix was just as confused as G started crying using Link's body.

'You murderer…' Link fainted and woke up back to his usual self.

'Walker… you might want to explain,' Link said as Allen laughed sheepishly when Phoenix noticed that Kanda, Lenalee and Marie quickly joined them.

'So were you able to find anything out Marie?' Kanda snorted as Phoenix rolled her eyes and watched the police begin to fuss about the damage down to the buildings while Link and Allen had a little bicker about what had happened.

'Yep, at least we know that G has actual human feelings…'

….

**A/N**

**Finally done, I hoped you enjoyed this had to reread volume eighteen of the manga to do this but hey I enjoyed it. This is one of my favorite scenes in the D gray man manga.**

**Please review…**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Phoenix stared up at the building Marie had led them to. Behind her, Allen and Lenalee seemed to be doing the same while Kanda's bickering about it being useless that the four of them had to be here preoccupied the hotheaded samurai. She wasn't that concerned about her companies as she waltzed up the steps without a second thought or patience for the others to follow and went to knock the door.

She stood for a bit waiting for an answer but to be honest she wasn't one to be polite and knocked the entire door down when no one answered. In the hallway, several young children and a woman wearing black stared at her in shock and surprise.

'Phoenix, don't you ever knock!' Lenalee shouted at her as she rolled her eyes.

'I did but no one answers so…' Phoenix shrugged she couldn't be bothered explaining as she stepped inside and over the door. Another woman dressed in black who seemed to be bothered by the noise that was coming from the front door then greeted them.

'Oh my, we don't usually have this many visitors in one day,' the woman said as Lenalee apologized for Phoenix's attitude while Kanda and Marie slowly examined the surroundings. Allen and Link loitered behind them keeping to themselves as they had a silent discussion, probably about what had happened last night.

'Sorry to disturb you ma'am but we have been led to convince that you have a thief in your mist,' the woman looked slightly baffled as Marie came past Phoenix who just wondered to the back readying to be the first one out of the building if this wasn't going anywhere.

'Is this true?'

'How the heck should I know, these idiots interrupted my attempts to catch G?' Inspector Galmar spoke up from Marie, Phoenix had forgotten that they had the Inspector from the police force accompanying them. He had been clearly convinced that they were insane that G was somehow connected to the orphanage Marie led them to and Phoenix wasn't far from his predicament.

'Oh Inspector this is a surprise…'

'You little BRAT…' Phoenix stepped to the side as a kid came flying passed having been violently kicked in the head by a rather enraged blonde woman who was the youngest she had seen and thankfully not wearing as much black as the rest. She watched with amusement as Allen, who had been unfortunate enough to be behind her, clash heads with the kid and they fell over onto the floor.

Phoenix crouched down beside Allen along with Link as Allen slowly regained some sense and sat up while the others tended to the boy who had some how caused this all.

'Ya took a nasty bump,' Phoenix couldn't help but mock him eyeing the bleeding gash on his forehead as Link silently agreed with him before she heard a gasp of confusion behind her and chanced a glance at them from over her shoulder. However, Marie was blocking her way so she gave up and stared back at a passive white head.

'Hello, earth ta Allen,' Phoenix said waving her hand in front of him as he slowly blinked and raised his hand to touch the bleeding gash on his forehead where he and the boy collided.

Suddenly Allen started… crying? Phoenix fell back on her ass when she noticed Allen's sudden change of behavior but it oddly reminded her of something else.

'Oi Walker, why are you crying over a cut?' Link seemed just as clueless as she was, as the others seemed to have noticed what was going on. Allen seemed to calm down enough but leaned towards Link, a little too closely but reeling back in horror.

'Shit! I accidentally possessed him… where's my body?' Phoenix blinked while watching Allen look around frantically for something that she clearly couldn't get her head around and glanced behind her when she heard some shuffling. Kanda seemed to recover quickly than anyone else and holding the still unconscious kid by the collar with his sword pressed against his throat.

'So we meet again 'G',' Kanda said darkly as 'Allen' froze.

….

She sat at the back of the couch as Kanda and Marie sat across one of the women in black she had found out was the Prioress of the orphanage and the younger woman was Emilia Galmar, the Inspector's own daughter. Phoenix couldn't take her eyes off the rather pissed Allen and equally pissed kid tied together back to back with Link standing patiently yet silently over them both.

It had been Kanda's idea that they tie up both moyashi and the kid but Phoenix knew he only did that because he despised the white head and saw this as a rare opportunity. Phoenix was dully impressed that the guy had some brains…

'So hang on… you're saying Timothy here has been possessing people and stealing items of great value,' Emilia said, as Phoenix watched her glower at them, she didn't blame the woman after all Kanda had been an idiot enough to threaten a child… despite being in Allen's body at the time.

'Hey… why am I tied up too?' Allen asked as he finally came to but everyone in the room seemed to be ignoring him along with the grumpy child at his back. Phoenix was the only one to notice and snickered softly as Marie explained the situation. Lenalee had gone out with Inspector Galmar just so that things would quiet down. Phoenix was glad the girl was gone but she silently admitted that.

'Hmm, well it might explain a few things, but what if it really is what you say?' the Prioress said thoughtfully as she seemed to consider the situation as carefully as she was allowed.

'He'll be brought to the Order and made an exorcist,' Kanda said point blank without any consideration for the consequences, Phoenix was loving to hate this guy already. Emilia was about to protest but the kid spoke up rather loudly.

'YOU CAN'T DECIDE FOR ME! You're just like dad,' Timothy's words made Phoenix reflected on her small tantrum she had thrown when she found out that she had to become an exorcist too after they discovered she had innocence as well.

'Timothy…'

'And I don't want to go with you guys, I want to stay here with Prioress and the others, even if you have to kill me…'

'I think that can be arranged,' Kanda said without remorse as he went to grab Timothy before Marie clamped his mouth shut from saying anything else. Timothy seemed slightly scared and dragged himself and Allen over to Prioress.

'I'm sorry about his manners,' Marie apologized for Kanda but Phoenix knew he didn't want that because the samurai meant every single one of his words.

'I'd advise ya against it… do ya really want ta pose a risk ta the ones ya love?' Phoenix decided to step in. Her words weren't as comforting as Kanda's but at least they were slightly more thought through.

'I'm sure we can sort this out,' Prioress said but Phoenix rolled her eyes and slowly walked in front of them using her height as a way to gain something over them.

'True ta ya word, yes, but there are things out there that might not like his powers,' Phoenix said as she smiled down not too nicely at them, she felt everyone in the room slightly shudder at the dark aura she admitted but before she could go further the room suddenly got darker.

In reaction, everyone looked to the window as it suddenly went dark… huh? Phoenix was confused, it should still be daylight, and they hadn't even had lunch for goodness sake! But nonetheless, she recovered first.

'Something like that… I suppose…' she said with a short laugh before the whole room was engulfed by smoke and Phoenix was knocked of her feet and into something that felt like a wall but broke as easily as wood. She presumed she had been knocked into a door.

Everyone was coughing as they recovered from their little façade as stared at the massive hole in the side of the building as some sort of thing, something like two winged beings with a nasty smile hovered above them. Phoenix grumbled as she sat awkwardly over a large chunk of rubble and stood up before shaking the dust and whatnot off her short dress before glaring at the things.

'Are they angels?' it seemed like the Prioress, Emilia and Timothy had survived the explosion because Allen had managed to get free from the ropes and wrapped them under Crown Clown's cape.

'No they ain't, I smell akuma,' Phoenix snickered as she rushed forward before anyone else could react and slammed one of the akuma out of the sky and into the… black… ground below. The remaining akuma stared in shock as Phoenix just smiled and plummeted down attempting to bury the fallen 'angel' into the ground further.

However, it dodged out of the way just in time as Phoenix just left a gaping crater where she landed.

'What the fucking hell, are you doing?' Phoenix recognized Kanda's voice from the partially destroyed room as she quickly glanced over her shoulder and poked her tongue in annoyance.

'Having fun asshole, try it sometime,' Phoenix retorted loudly before throwing herself at the akuma who seemed to have finally recovered from its own shock and they began to fight one another.

With a snap of her fingers, Phoenix ignited her forearms in flames while the akuma morphed one of its arms into some sort of machine gun that fired bullets rapidly. This didn't bother her as she intensified the heat surrounding her body and the bullets melted before even reaching her skin.

She knew this was beginning to irritate the akuma as she vaguely heard the sounds of fighting behind her. Kanda and Allen must have engaged the other akuma and Phoenix narrowly avoided a kick to the head before flipping back and leaping into the air with a single somersault.

The akuma followed as she clashed with its kick with a flaming one of her own and explosion ruptured from between them and sent them sprawling across the ground. Phoenix stood up and spat the metallic taste of blood from her mouth. She was enjoying herself; this akuma was unlike the ones she had fought before. It was fucking powerful and well coordinated in both speed and attack power, which made it all the more difficult and that, was the real entertainment.

Phoenix watched as the akuma came closer and they began to sparing against each almost equal in strength before Phoenix felt the akuma grip on of her legs she had sent to kick it in the abdomen. The damn bastard had caught it as she twisted and tried the smash the bloody thing in the face, but that only resulted in that being grabbed too.

'What are you going to do now, bitch?' Phoenix smirked, true her options were slim but she still had one trick up her sleeve as she inhaled deeply and grabbed its wrist for extra measure.

Before the akuma realized what was going on she sent a fireball straight into its face causing it to let out a shriek of pain and let her go. Phoenix jumped back and snickered at it as it held its singed face. Her flames hadn't done much damage but it was now blind in one eye!

'You little bitch!'

'Didn't expect that, did ya?' Phoenix said as she jumped in shock as something landed roughly next to her. She glanced at her feet and saw that Allen had been quickly pushed away. Judging by his condition, he wasn't doing so well as Phoenix snickered again.

'Heh, ain't having as much fun as me?'

'Shut up, you're the one who rushed into this head first…' Allen paused when he realized she wasn't as badly beaten up as he was and cursed before running off to join Kanda in trying to pin the other akuma down. Phoenix waved bye to him before realizing that she had forgotten something.

'Oh right!' Phoenix exclaimed and blocked a blow to her head as the akuma tried to take advantage of her distraction before she kneed it in the stomach. The akuma hissed painfully and retaliated and managed to smash its fist into the lower left part of her chest. Phoenix heard a snapping sound in that region and growled.

Fucking broken rips! It's going to pay for that!

Phoenix ignited her entire blood and head butted it in the area she had previously hit sending it smashing into the side of the building. She quickly extinguished the flames somewhat glad that the uniform wasn't the least bit charred and began to stalk over towards the badly beaten akuma.

She stared at it, wondering if she had overdid her last attack but stumbled back in surprise as a purple beam of light shot out from its own mouth and nicked her shoulder. Phoenix gripped the wound and felt the warm felling of blood seep through her fingers.

'Okay, ya got me there,' Phoenix said though the pain couldn't remove the smirk that was firmly placed on her lips as she stood her ground as the akuma began to hover above her head again.

'How…? How is a stupid little human beating me?'

'Cause I have innocence?' Phoenix helped innocently as she stood there smirking menacingly at it. The akuma didn't like that as it lunged at her but Phoenix didn't move as it latched its hand around her throat. Phoenix couldn't help but giggle childishly at it.

'The fight was good, but now I'm bored…' Phoenix gripped the akuma's hand quickly and moved it away. Before it could react she placed her lips firmly on its one with the contact she sent flames searing through its body before it burst into flames. Phoenix straightened up and stared down at the ashes with mild satisfaction before glancing over to where Allen, Marie and Kanda seemed to still be busy with the second akuma.

A sudden explosion pulled her attention towards the building and her curiosity made her hurry over to see what was going on. As Phoenix came around the other side of the building she saw like in some strange state with Emilia behind him and Timothy wrapped in bundles of… was that ribbon? Emilia stood there seemingly pointing something at the three akuma staring down at her and Phoenix cocked her head to the side wondering what on earth had been happening here while she had been busy with the other akuma.

'I said let him go!' The akuma snickered as her as she stood there as powerless as Link was. Phoenix rolled her eyes knowing that the woman was in a helplessly hopeless situation and decided to help just because it would mean more fun for her.

Inhaling deeply again, Phoenix timed her attack with one of Emilia's shots… yes she finally realized that Emilia was threatening the akuma with an ordinary gun and sent the ball of flames towards one of the akuma holding Timothy captured. The akuma stopped laughing as the clownish akuma began whining about how out it was and they all turned to glare at Phoenix.

Phoenix casually walked up to them and eyed each one.

'Oh, a sneak attack, I love sneak attacks, can I join ya?' Phoenix asked innocently before turning to Timothy.

'Oi brat, I ain't doing anything, you have to harness that goddamn power of yours on your own,' Phoenix said ignoring the akuma Timothy didn't seem to like what she was saying.

'Not doing anything, but you're suppose to be hear to bloody help!' Phoenix shrugged.

'I did help ya, I got rid of one of those angel things around the corner, but this is ya own fight,' Phoenix said staring blankly at the kid as he seemed to boil in rage. One of the akuma laughed aloud, it was one that looked like some medieval knight as it suddenly came forward.

'If your not doing anything, then die wrench!' the akuma screamed but Phoenix dodged and unfortunately she left Emilia unguarded. Whether she did it on purpose, she didn't care as Timothy screamed bloody murder at her and finally used his innocence and possessed one of the akuma nearby.

'Ah, I transformed?' The strange looking being said as it stared at its hands looking rather bewildered. Phoenix noticed how similar it sounded to the boy Timothy.

'Timothy is that you?'

'Yeah, it looks like I can possess these guys too,'

'What ya owe me?' Phoenix asked as she raised an eyebrow, both of them glared at her but it didn't seem to bother her much.

'A fucking punch?' She rolled her eyes at Timothy's response.

'Right? I could use that but 'thank ya' would be nice,' that made Timothy stamp around angrily before a strange voice seemed to but in.

_Hate to intrude, idiots, but moving wouldn't be a good idea_

Phoenix and Timothy looked blankly at one another before jumping back. Timothy held Emilia while Phoenix was stuck dragging an immobile Link around. They landed a short distance away before Phoenix began to scan around them, wondering who had called them an idiot.

'I ain't the idiot,' Phoenix muttered.

'But weren't you the one who said it?' Timothy retorted back.

'You're both idiots! What are you talking about?' Emilia yelled at the both of them as they looked at her but were interrupted by someone snickering.

_Hahah… I'm over here_

Phoenix looked around but couldn't register anything, as Timothy's gaze seemed to be fixed on something in front of him. Phoenix shrugged and glanced at the akuma standing off looking a bit dazed by what was going on in front of them.

'You're me?' She realized what Emilia had meant when she had said that they were both idiots,' Phoenix couldn't see but she knew something was there with them because of Timothy's strange behavior.

'Emilia look, it's another me!' he seemed excited but Phoenix and Emilia couldn't see anything Timothy was trying to point at as they both looked at each and shrugged.

_They can't see me idiot but the red head seems to hear me…_

'Phoenix is my name, ya know,' Phoenix murmured angrily as she stood there and crossed her arms staring at the space where Timothy was pointing, trying to imagine what on earth she was looking at. But that wasn't exactly her strength of field. Timothy seemed to glance between the thing he could only see and Phoenix before a rough punch pushed Timothy away from them by an akuma.

_Ah, you are an idiot master!_

Phoenix snickered as she held Emilia back and they both watched, with Phoenix being able to here this 'person' explain what to do to Timothy. She watched with amusement as Timothy used the ability of the akuma he had possessed and turned the other akuma into a doll like thing. Then he gathered his hand into a fist and punched through the akuma's abdomen.

However his punch was cut short up the last remaining akuma and was flung across the clearing and right into the midst of the battle between Kanda and Allen and the other akuma like the one Phoenix had fought.

Suddenly Timothy's freed body leapt to life and rushed over to the akuma Timothy. Phoenix gripped her head in confusion; this was just too much for one day, honestly!

'Idiot, you can't fight that, it's a level three, two can't beat three…' the now awake Timothy said in a rather strange and older sounding accent than the original.

'Wait you're saying… Why didn't you so that before?' Timothy complained to himself as Phoenix face palmed. She was beginning to think that this wasn't even possible but then she remembered the strange voice and matched it quickly with the one that was coming from the human Timothy.

'I got ya, there's a second!' Phoenix cheered enthusiastically and ignored the strange stare Emilia was giving her. After that Phoenix watched the two bicker between one another while the akuma looked just as confused as they were though Phoenix now had a better understanding than the both of them.

Soon enough, the akuma Timothy disappeared and… well let's just day it confused Phoenix a heck of a lot more than it first did and human Timothy was talking… like Timothy.

'Hmm what would you do if I destroyed your real body?' the level three akuma snickered as it tried to attack a still recovering idiot.

'Do something!' Emilia pleaded but Phoenix couldn't really be bothered, her mind was a little too confused at the moment but not enough to notice that something rushed past them in a blur of wind and seemed to summon a wall of paper.

Paper… that managed to easy the confusion in Phoenix's head as she crossed her arms and snickered, so Link managed to wake up finally. Link stood there blocking the akuma's blow with just these meager strips of paper but Phoenix knew that Link had just recovered from… whatever he had recovered from and wouldn't be able to do anything.

But before she could react a man in red stepped out in front of Link as his spell began to fade and stopped the akuma's fist with his bare hands.

'Devouring hole, activate,' he whispered as the akuma was sucked right into the palm of his hand as Phoenix glared at him angrily. It was going to be her prey!

'Who the fuck, are ya?' Phoenix demanded the man as he briefly turned to her, she couldn't see his eyes because of the veil but his mouth was fixed in a tight firm line. It only pissed her off more when the man didn't respond but she got a feeling that Link knew something.

She stepped closer and leaned in just to get a whiff of this new stranger, he smelt… funny like she had never smelt it before. It was… strange.

'Who are you?' she whispered in a low dark voice as she managed to make out his equally narrow eyes with dark red markings under them.

….

**A/N**

**That's all for now… I kind of wrote more than intended to but oh well… hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review…**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Phoenix glared at the man while he glared back at her; he was older by a few years but still young. She couldn't help but not trust the guy as she finally lost interest and glanced over to Allen and Kanda were still fighting the akuma. Kanda had managed to slice it with some sort of exploding cut while Allen went for another cut but to Allen's surprise and Phoenix's amusement, the akuma had clamped his teeth onto the blade before it could cut him and knocked Allen away.

Allen skidded on the floor while the akuma spat the sword out of its mouth and stared firing at the white head with its morphed machine gun. Allen dodged the bullets as best as he could but still end up being hit with many of them. Luckily for him though, he was a parasitic type or else the virus would have killed him by now.

'DIE, DIE, DIE PATHETIC EXORCIST!' The akuma screamed as it managed to put Allen in a tight pinch but Phoenix could tell that the boy hadn't given up yet and decided not to intervene as the boy shouted suddenly.

'CROWN CLOWN!'

His sword lifted from the ground and came spinning towards him before it impaled both him and the akuma to the wall. Phoenix couldn't help but wince, that had to have hurt them both and her thoughts were corrected by a pain-ridden scream emanating from Allen.

He seemed to clutch his forehead as his body shuddered violently; Phoenix for once was bewildered by what was going on in front of her. Something was wrong, far more wrong than the stranger behind her as Kanda rushed forward and skewered the akuma's head with his sword.

'IDIOT MOYASHI!' Kanda shouted as they both ripped the akuma apart with their swords and Allen lay exhausted on the ground. Phoenix could help but snicker and put her hands on her hips, geez could the two of them be a worry. Then she froze; they weren't fucking growing on her.

'Argh!' she said aloud as she ruffled her short red hair and turned on her heel before storming off in the direction of the door. There had to be some bloody way of getting out of here. Kanda and Allen seemed to have the same idea and was behind her in an instant to give her a hand in busting open the door.

This however, wasn't very successful as they all stood around it and panted heavily.

'This fucking door won't budge,' Phoenix hissed as she kicked it, Kanda grumbled in agreement with her as the stranger she had vaguely spoken with leaned back against a wall and watched their fruitless attempts.

'Its hopeless, lets hope that the science division know what they are doing,' he mumbled as they all glared at him, well Phoenix, Kanda and Allen did anyway.

'And who are you anyway?' Allen gapped before the door swung open suddenly and Inspector Galmar walked in.

'… At all… Why are you all covered in blood?' the Inspector spoke quite bewildered by what he saw as Phoenix rolled her eyes at him and walked outside into the warm sun that was still blazing. The man in red pushed past her and walked to another dressed in red standing beside a carriage but before she could protest a familiar blonde head came up to her.

'Phoenix! You're looking well I'm glad you haven't bolted yet,' Phoenix eyed Reever angrily… and miss out on the fun she had just then, hell no!

'Shut up, will ya?' She bickered as she slumped down on the steps while Lenalee came running up and greeted Allen with frantic worry.

'Allen, are you alright?' she said as she glanced over all of Allen's wounds, Allen smiled at her just to show that he was alright but that still didn't make her leave him only as she began to fuss over his wounds.

….

It took a while for the whole fiasco to settle down, it didn't help that all the children in the orphanage woke up with one hell of a fever and Phoenix was forced to retreat to sitting outside in the snow. She wasn't use to small kids especially when they cried, they were also using water to help ease their fevers and that was the last straw. Phoenix couldn't risk getting wet again.

Outside she had been joined by Allen, Marie, Kanda, Link and Inspector Galmar, which just made her more pissed because she really could do without the company, especially the conversation that was arising between the unwanted people.

'Do you have to take him? I promise I'll protect him…' Phoenix felt like she got hit in the back of her head as she glared at the clearly insane Inspector with wide eyes.

'That's not going to happen!' everyone on the steps outside echoed, except Galmar who looked as if he had been stabbed.

'It was a nice thought though,' (Allen)

'It's impossible for humans,' (Link)

'If you're confessing, find a fucking church,' (One guess to who that was)

'Sorry Inspector,' (Marie)

'Ya insane,' (Phoenix)

They heard a chuckle behind them as they all turned and saw Timothy standing beside Emilia whose arm was in a sling.

'Well, it seems like I should join you people in weird uniforms,' Timothy said with a sigh as Phoenix rolled her eyes, she didn't like the uniform but the fabric choice was another matter she would take up another time.

'I'm Timothy Hearst and I'm nine years old. My innocence is Tsukikami and it allows me to possess akuma and use them.'

'Hmm, but don't think I'm doing it for free,' Phoenix snickered as she saw the kid's eyes burn 'evil'. She was so going to be there when the kid made his proposition to Komui.

….

As she had guessed, Komui had fainted on the spot after finding out how much it would cost to compensate the stolen goods and falsely imprisoned citizens and to finance the orphanage so it wouldn't go bankrupted again. Phoenix rolled on the floor dying from laughter though the woman staring down at a catatonic Komui was not amused.

She had been right; his face was priceless as Timothy remained on the couch looking smug in his new uniform and a large bowl of ice cream in his hand.

_You're one dirty dealer, master_

Phoenix heard the second speak and silently agreed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up while Reever fussed about trying to wake Komui up. He then bent over and whispered something that made the supervisor wake up immediately with drill in hand and a stare that seemed be saying, if-I-see-you-you-are-dead.

'Maybe some groveling to Inspector Rouvelier is in order?' the woman suggested to Komui as she glancing at the figures on the clipboard again with a small frown on her face.

It wasn't long before the same woman shooed them out of the office and they stood outside in silence before crackling up in laughter.

'Race ya to the cafeteria!' Phoenix declared getting a head started ahead of a rather surprised then pissed Timothy.

'That isn't fair, you cheat!' she heard him yell after her as she continued down the corridor and entered the quiet cafeteria, well that was before she turned up shouting in victory as Timothy lagged behind labored in breath and growling.

'You cheat,'

'Life ain't fair kid, learn it,' Phoenix snickered as she strolled over to a rather large pile of empty dishes and moved around to find Allen busy wolfing down several plates of food.

'Ya glutton,' Allen coughed at the sudden shock of having Phoenix so close to his ear and placed down the plate her was eating from.

'Phoenix…' he swallowed, 'don't do that you could choke someone.'

Phoenix rolled her eyes at him before sitting beside him, gazing at the mountain of food he had ate. She was never sure where this all went and hated to see the bills in order to keep this small boy filled.

'Allen!' a voice called to them as Phoenix noticed Lenalee come over to them, Phoenix smirked slyly and thought that she could have a bit more fun with this as she leaned a little to close to a thick headed Allen. Lenalee noticed the movement and she couldn't help but see envy flicker through the girl's violet eyes. Phoenix had been presumed correct about the 'one-sided' relationship between Allen and Lenalee.

Allen still oblivious to what Phoenix was doing greeted Lenalee with the usual bright smile.

'Hi Lenalee, please join us,' Lenalee smiled but it was a strained one as Phoenix stopped herself from chuckling, Allen had unexpectedly helped her agitate Lenalee.

'What are you two doing?'

'Doing? Well Phoenix almost made me choke before but other than that nothing much,' Allen replied as Phoenix burst into a fit of laughter and fell off the chair, drawing a whole lot of attention with it. Both of the exorcists stared at her before shrugging, they had learnt long ago that Phoenix was a rather erratic person that could never be fully understood.

'… Okay, um Phoenix, Komui would like to see you now, you have another mission with Kanda,' Phoenix stopped her hysteria and sat up with her legs crossed. Another mission shortly after the last, she couldn't actually wait as she jumped straight to her feet and hurried to Komui's office in a blink of an eye.

She found the head supervisor lounging at his desk as he strove to avoid doing his work yet again. Phoenix wouldn't have mind helping, turning the paper to cinder would definitely lighten his load. There was the blonde head standing over him, rejecting any proposals Komui made with a frown on his face.

'Oh, Phoenix, glad you could join us,' Phoenix slumped down on the couch without a word and didn't have long to wait until Kanda showed up with the usual scowl thrown across the room.

'Now, I'm hoping that none of you aren't too fussy about the weather?'

'Get on with it Komui,' Kanda growled as he eyed Phoenix from the corner of his eye. Phoenix snickered at him before staring back at the supervisor.

'Why?' she asked, wondering what the man was getting at. Komui cleared his throat and gestured for Reever to hand out the files. Phoenix took it with little more than a glance and set the whole thing on fire, she watched it slip from her had in flakes of ash.

'Phoenix!'

'Ya were saying?'

'… As I was saying, innocence has been detected in the a port town that has been lashed with strange weather patterns…'

'PORT! Ya saying near water! Are ya fucking stupid?' Phoenix was fuming, she was hoping that it would be enjoyable but now it sounded more like Komui was asking her to step into Hell, a rather wet one.

'Phoenix, I'd appreciate it if you use less language, I get enough of it from Kanda,' Komui said before standing up as the temperature in the room slowly began to increase. Phoenix hated water and for good reason and he had to go and send her there, she'd… she'd…

Suddenly, Komui slipped out a remote and pressed a button and Phoenix's worst fear was raining down on her.

'Ya MEAN!' Phoenix wailed as she sank into the muck of soggy papers felling the water soak through into her hair and clothes.

'I just don't want to have to get a new office, sorry Phoenix,' Komui apologized.

….

**A/N**

**There finally done… I kind of got distracted with my other stories so I hope that this will make up for it… Oh and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

After much turmoil when Komui had drenched her, she changed her uniform; stubbornly refusing to go unless did so. Phoenix was now fashioned into a uniform consisting of short shorts, a sleeveless black leotard and a short vest that carried the Order emblem and it was all made from the flameproof fabric the scientists in the division created specifically for her.

She was happy once her scarf was wrapped around her neck and she twirled childishly out of the room, ignoring Lenalee who seemed to have been waiting outside for her. As Phoenix continued to ignore her, they together went down the corridor.

'You know, you wasted two whole day!' Lenalee said, a hint of anger in her voice.

'It'll still be fucking there,' Phoenix retorted dryly walking facing Lenalee and her in the direction she was going. Lenalee didn't seem the least happy about her reply as she frown to show it.

'How CAN you say that? It may have already been destroyed or, the akuma might just be about to take it. Phoenix paused and glared at the girl before flicking her in the head.

'So what? That'll mean there will be one less person who'll have ta worry about death and loss and all that shit,' Lenalee rubbed her forehead but was silent, which Phoenix was grateful for and she jogged the rest of the way leaving Lenalee standing there in the middle of the corridor.

….

It took another two days but Phoenix wasn't counting as she stood under the shelter of the training station refusing to follow Kanda. The sound of rain was pouring down like buckets and it was a surprise that the place wasn't already a metre underwater or was that because of the ocean. Phoenix really couldn't care less as she stared defiantly.

'I ain't going!'

'Stop being fucking stubborn, just deal with the rain until we reach the inn!' Kanda shouted back, his voice could barely be heard over the sound of the downpour. Phoenix rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

'Then we'll spend the night here,'

'No,'

'Yes,'

'Fine!'

'Really?'

'NO FUCKING WAY!' Kanda words made her flinch but Phoenix weren't the type to lose and end up getting soaked.

'Go ahead of me, ya idiot, I thought ya didn't care about ya comrades,' she noticed Kanda hesitate before turning on his heel and leaving her at the station. Good riddance she thought as she walked back to better shelter and slumped down on one of the benches and waited for the rain to pass.

It must have been hours but, Phoenix now lay on the bench with her feet resting up against the wall and the head dangling over the edge of the bench, making her world appear upside down. She didn't mind though, watching the rain as if it were rising was slightly more entertaining than it falling downwards.

But unfortunately her peaceful rest was disrupted when a bunch of men drenched from head to toe entered the shelter. Phoenix sat properly once again and eyed the men cautiously. She could easily tell that they were drunk and had stumbled straight from the pub. Two of them looked like they were local fishermen and the last of them must be some traveler of sorts.

'Oi! What's a pretty thing like yeh doing here?' one of the men spotted her and staggered towards her, Phoenix folded her arms and glared at them.

'Fuck off,'

'Oh the bitch has a tongue, if yeh is good I might forget you said that,' the man leaned closer that Phoenix could smell the alcohol on his breath and feel his hand between her thighs. Then she sighed.

'I did warn ya,' she said before bringing her knee into the man's gut and he collapsed onto the ground with a painful gasp. The other two watched bewilderedly before hurling slurring threats at her. Phoenix ignores them as she ducked under one arm and brought her elbow into the second man, sending him violently into a wall.

She glared at the last man whose eyes widened to the size of saucers before scurrying out to a surprisingly clear night sky. Well that was fun but she didn't want to hang around when the men woke up so she hurried while the rain had paused.

….

The next morning she found herself staring out the window with her mouth wide open, from the sky fell… not rain… but snow! What the fuck was going on here? Phoenix shook her head and gazed out again and was still met with the same snow-white street.

'Gazing at it won't make it go away, idiot, now let's get this over and done with,' Kanda hissed from the door as Phoenix turned and pouted at him before following him out of the inn and onto the snow white streets. She gazed down as her feet sank ankle deep into the snow before glancing at Kanda's back with a mischievious smile.

She bent down and gathered some snow into her hand to create a ball before hurling it right at the back of his head. Kanda seemed very surprised by this as he tensed and glared at her dangerously.

'You fucking bitch!'

'Hah, catch me then,' Phoenix challenged him as the man drew his sword and came at her. She was already running down the street dodging playfully around the townspeople and nabbed a few apples displayed on a nearby stall.

'Oi,' she gazed back at Kanda seemed to make people side step as he chased her down the street, he clearly wasn't amused by this game as he had wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

Suddenly Phoenix saw him stop and she wondered, confusedly why before the strong smell of salt hit her nostrils… Shit! She quickly skidded to a halt as she came dangerously close to the edge of the docks, her arms flapping around her as if she was trying to fly.

She soon felt a presence behind her and she glared over her shoulder.

'Don't cha dare,' she spat at him as Kanda smirked smugly at her before gathering a clump of snow and hurled it right at her face. The small impact finally sent her into the water. Phoenix pouted as she slowly sank to the bottom; she was rather pissed at the moment as she finally hit the bottom.

Phoenix waited for a bit till her lungs were bursting from the lack of air and she lunged quickly upwards. She broke the surface in a haze of steam as she jumped out of the water and landed on the ground on all fours beside Kanda and shook the excess water from her like a dog.

Kanda winced as he shielded himself from the spray of water as Phoenix finally straightened herself she was fuming still.

'I'm going back to the inn!' she declared hurling the now spoiled apple at Kanda to stop him from protesting and stormed off before she could burn the guy to cinders. She hurried to the inn and entered her room slamming the door ferociously and headed towards the bathroom.

It had happened again, whenever her temper reached a certain breaking point her hair blazed like fire itself, spiky and just as red and her eyes were shining rubies. Phoenix knew it was her fault that it ended like that but she that wasn't half the reason she blew it. It was the fact that she couldn't go wondering around like she once did, getting in trouble with the police and so on.

To say she missed that kind of life was an understatement. She wanted it back desperately.

'Fucking hell!' she hissed as she gripped the basin tightly till she felt it crumble in her grip. Then suddenly she was distracted, as the light that flooded in from the curtained window, seemed to be blocked by a strange dark cloud.

She slowly turned to the window and snickered devilishly, at least some akuma showed up to relieve her boredom. She smashed through the glass and swung her leg out as it cleaved the level one cleanly in two before landed lightly on the snow-covered ground below. She ignored the snow as it melted at the touch of her skin and focused.

She paid no heed to the people that were staring at her bewildered and fearful since she did jump from the third storey. She glanced up only to jump back suddenly and bounce of the wall to start sparing with a level three akuma.

It was quick but she was quicker as she hacked off its arm and leg before disintegrating the rest of its body before she noticed the familiar form of the stubborn samurai. Phoenix frowned at him and poked her tongue out before finishing off the last remaining akuma that was there.

'Fucking easy,' she muttered with her back to Kanda as he approached her.

'Oi, did ya find anything?'

'Yeah, there's part of the beach that hasn't been touched by the snow,' Kanda grizzled softly as she turned to him and took in a deep breath to relax.

'Let's go,'

….

Phoenix gazed up and down the beach, Kanda was right that the place hadn't been touched by snow like the rest of the place, which was definitely odd. She wondered up the beach away from the water and stared at the straight edge where the snow halted.

'Oi, brat over here!' Kanda called her over as she jogged up to him and found him staring down into a deep hole.

'I wonder how far it goes?' Phoenix snickered at him and inhaled deeply before sending a fireball down the dark hole. The fire lit up the edges of the hole, it was smooth and yellow like the sand on the top but the further it went the sand was turning grey and slimy. Soon enough the fire hit the bottom, satisfied Phoenix jumped down the hole.

'See ya at the bottom, jerk!' she said as she dropped down with Kanda cursing at her as she fell. She landed on the ground with a light thud and glanced up at the small circular light shining above her before a dark shadow dropped.

Phoenix moved and Kanda landed beside her.

'It would have been a better idea to bring some torches,'

'Don't take me for an idiot!' Phoenix snarled at him as she summoned a small ball of fire in the palm of her hand and the darkness retreated away from them revealing the small insides of a cavern.

'Show off,' Kanda grizzled as Phoenix stuck her tongue out and trudged forward. She took her time in studying her surroundings just in case there happened to be puddles of water about them. Kanda was right behind her, probably to make sure the place wasn't booby trapped, which slightly irritated her but then again she was the source of light.

'Wait!' Kanda hissed as he stepped forward, his hand on the helm of his katana. Phoenix wasn't stupid to ignore the man's cautiousness and listened to her surroundings. Someone was down here and they were getting closer…

….

**A/N**

**I'll stop here for now but please review and what not! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Phoenix braced herself as she saw something speed towards them, she took her position beside Kanda whose sword was already held above his head, ready to attack. Soon enough there was a clash of metal and fire as a level four greeted her and Kanda.

'Eh? We get this here too?' Phoenix exclaimed in childish delight and somersaulted over the akuma to land a high kick at its back. But it saw through it and morphed both hands into machine guns and started to shoot at them both, separating them.

'Ah shit,' Phoenix cursed as she inhaled and she darted all the rocky walls before hurling the fireball at the akuma. The akuma was surprised by this and dodged just in time but it flew into the direction of Kanda's sword.

The samurai managed to cut it up a bit before it pushed him away and Phoenix saw her chance to do some real damage as she slammed her fist right through its chest and ignited it. She listened to it scream for several moments before it fell to the ground in a mass of withering hunks of flesh.

'That was quick,' Kanda muttered as he picked himself off the sand and brushed it off his coat. Phoenix rolled her eyes as they slowly went further, more caution could be seen with every step they took because the further in they got, the more akuma that appeared.

'What the fuck? They just keep coming,' Kanda hissed as he stabbed the level three in the head while Phoenix scorched a few small fry.

'I'll have ta agree with ya on that,' Phoenix pouted as she as she sent fireball in the direction they were going to head and listened as a shout of surprise echoed down to them.

'Hey, someone else is here,' Phoenix perked up, she knew it wasn't akuma but apart from that, she had no clue as she dashed off towards the sound.

'You idiot, slow down!' Kanda shouted after her but she didn't care, as the cavern slowly got lighter as she went. Then just as she was about to reach there, there was something that definitely made her stop… Water! Why did that have to be fucking here?

Kanda didn't seem to have noticed and knocked into her as they both fell into the water with a loud splash. The water was freezing as Phoenix shoved Kanda over and shivered where she sat. Kanda wasn't happy either, having to run just to catch up to her.

'Satisfied?' Kanda growled as Phoenix wailed aloud.

'Shut up already!' But Phoenix kept wailing like a three-year-old.

'Ya a fucking jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk and a big fucking rude one too!' Phoenix complained as Kanda curled his fists as if desperately wanting to hit her, or at least shut her up. Soon enough Phoenix felt herself getting hulled out of the water.

'Hey, let go of me ya…'

'What, brat? I don't enjoy this as much as you do,' Kanda snarled as he had picked her up and carried her on his back. Phoenix blinked slightly before snuggly closer.

'Ya warm~!'

'I'll drop you in the water again!'

'Ya fucking mean!'

….

They continued on like this in awkward silence, Phoenix snuggled half-awake on Kanda's back as they proceeded to get deeper and deeper into this cavern they happened to jump into. Luckily enough, Phoenix didn't have to light the way as it was much more visible as Kanda trudged through the now knee deep water.

'You so owe me, idiot,'

'Well sorry for having a fucking fear of water, it's pretty understandable, ya hear?' Phoenix bickered back but her words weren't as sharp as usual. She was exhausted just how water normally made her when she wasn't able to get to a source of heat anytime soon. For the time being, sulking Kanda would have to do.

Phoenix took in their surroundings since she had nothing better to do, tall rocky pillars and water stretched out to the edge of the cavern walls. The light that flooded into the cavern sill remained a mystery to them but Kanda was convinced that it had something to do with innocence.

'I wonder who's ahead of us,' Phoenix said with a stifled yawn, Kanda threw a glare over his shoulder but she really couldn't give a shit at the moment.

'Don't you fucking dare fall asleep on my back…'

'Or ya will dump me in the water… I get it,' Phoenix wailed aloud just irritating Kanda more but that was his fault for getting her wet in the first place, the bastard.

'I wonder how far it goes, heh,' Kanda ducked behind a pillar quickly, almost making Phoenix lose her grip as she watched him peer from the edge of the pillar.

'How should I know, but whoever sent that fucking fireball is dead,' another voice fumed as the first one teetered with agreement.

'Will the both of you quiet down, I have no idea why the Earl paired me with children?' the third voice sounded older and mature compared with the first two voices.

'Children! We'll fucking kill you, Tyki, if you call us that again,' the second voice shouted loud enough as Kanda ducked back and Phoenix felt him tense. That meant this wasn't good and she had to slightly agree with him.

'But you do act like children,' the voice called Tyki murmured as a splashing sound could be heard moments later.

'Ah fuck you and that ability of yours Tyki,'

'Yeah, heh,'

Soon enough the voices went quiet that to Phoenix, that wasn't good at all either.

'We've got company…'

Before Phoenix could say something, Kanda jumped back as Phoenix whined aloud as he did so because in her current condition, she wasn't really happy about it. That was before she realized it was because he wanted to avoid an attack.

'Oi, look what we have here, some exorcists,' Phoenix glared at the teenager that was about her age; he had quite an unusual outfit on like his blonde haired companion but sported dark blue-black hair instead.

'Get off me,' Kanda hissed to her quickly as he tried to get her to stand in the water but Phoenix panicked and clung to him tighter

'Eh? I don't wanna!'

'I can't fight while carrying you,'

'Then add that to ya training,' Phoenix wailed refusing to even touch the water but Kanda didn't waste time answering her as Phoenix felt him disappear from her grasp and she clasped onto the closest thing to her. Water splashed about them and Phoenix felt herself getting wet once again.

'What is it with ya people and fucking water?' But she wasn't complaining much this time because what she had grabbed was much warmer than Kanda. Phoenix blinked as stared into the golden eyes of the tallest of the three strangers and smiled at him childishly.

'Hey, ya warmer than she-man over there,' Phoenix giggled as she snuggled closer. The man reacted by trying to throw her off; she kept her grip as the teenagers roared with laughter.

'She's almost as clingy as Road,' the dark haired boy laughed as the man Phoenix held onto growled.

'Oi brat, do you have any idea who they are?' Phoenix blinked as she caught sight of Kanda several metres away with his katana in hand and his glare just as dangerous.

'Hot water bottles?' Phoenix said innocently as she snuggled closer and the man tensed.

'Argh, they're fucking Noah!'

'They're all called Noah?' Kanda hit his forehead with the palm of his hand as the two teens continued to laugh.

'Shut up Devit, Jasdero and get her off me!' Tyki shouted clearly not humored by all this as Phoenix glanced over her shoulder and saw the boys aim their guns at her. She frowned at them as they shot balls of fire at her causing her to smirk.

'Idiots,' She pushed off Tyki and straight into the ball of fire, relishing the warmth she had desired for a while now. She flipped back and clung to the wall like a spider to avoid dropping back into the water as she stared at them, her ruby eyes glinting.

The looks on the three strangers faces was almost enough to make her laugh, even Kanda seemed a little surprised… if just a little. Then the samurai took his chance to lunge across the water and tried attacking the tallest of the three if Phoenix recalled was called Tyki.

'I'll leave him ta ya then,' Phoenix snickered before her eyes fell on the two teenagers who instinctively put their backs together and the barrel of their guns facing her. Phoenix wasn't the least bit afraid of guns they were easy to avoid as long as she wasn't distracted by something.

Using the pillars as support, she bounded towards them like some sort of inhuman acrobat.

'How the fuck is she getting away with that?' Devit complained aloud as Jasdero teetered wondering the exact same thing as they fired continuous shots at her, in particular, fire and ice combos. Phoenix ignored them and continued to climbing amongst the pillars while hurling her own fire at them causing them to move are almost in synch.

These people were quite different from the akuma that she fought but they seemed to be powered by the same thing if she was right. But as they battle, the pair slowly started to topple the pillars leaving Phoenix to clamber onto the remaining stable pillars to avoid getting drenched all over again.

This of course wasn't easy because there was water practically everywhere and knee deep too. Phoenix grizzled as she kicked out at the ball of ice hurled at her by the two boys.

Unfortunately she was too focused on the pair that she had forgotten about the other battle that was taking place near her as something crashed into the pillar she was on and it slowly toppled into the water. Phoenix cursed and quickly changed her position making sure the water didn't reach her as she stared at Kanda who was slowly recovering from toppling the fucking pillar.

'Wasn't once enough for ya?' Phoenix complained to him as Kanda grunted painfully but said nothing as he dashed away from her and continued to spar with the other Noah. Phoenix tilted her head to the side as if thinking before she decided to try something and closed her eyes.

In the cavern, the atmosphere was slowly beginning to rise in temperature. Steam slowly lifted off the top of the water and disappears into the air. The pair she was fighting began to notice that something was up as they tried their best to deter her but their efforts were futile since the flames didn't bother Phoenix and the ice melted before it even reached her.

'Oi Tyki, the bitch is up to something,' Devit called to Tyki, who briefly paused and disappeared into a pillar to avoid Kanda's attack and appeared next to them.

'Then stop her,'

'Do you think we would have fucking called you if we did?'

'Shit Phoenix, what are you up to?' Kanda hissed as he quickly reached Phoenix side. Phoenix's eyes snapped open.

'Found it!' she suddenly declared and bounded away from them all. Phoenix didn't care if they followed or not but Kanda didn't seem to trust her as he followed close behind as he could.

'Where the fuck are you going?' Kanda called out to her from below as she barely paused.

'I found it,'

'Found what?'

'The source of light for the cavern,' Phoenix shouted as she clung onto a pillar before jumping back down onto solid ground thankfully. Kanda seemed just as confused now as she pouted and angrily pointed at what she had meant.

Before the both of them was an icy pillar with some glowing blue orb in the middle of it. Phoenix didn't wait for Kanda to say anything as she quickly walked up to the pillar and smashed it before dropping the orb that turned out to be the innocence fragment.

'So you could sense that, brat?' Kanda smirked but as Phoenix glared at him and went to explain something there was a horrible crumbling sound as the both of them looked about them wildly.

'Is this the time to ask what the fuck you did?'

'Hmph, if ya let me explain then yes, this holds the whole place together so once this is gone, the whole place…' Phoenix jumped to the side to avoid a large mound of earth falling onto her.

'… Falls apart,' Phoenix finished as she moved quickly and grabbed the back of Kanda's hand much to his annoyance as she quickly led them out of there before the whole place caved in.

….

**A/N **

**Got this finished, which is a relief and sorry if it is a bit rushed, please tell me what you think via reviews or PM! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

9.

They were out of there, they were safe… well at least for now, Phoenix didn't know if the three strangers had gotten out alive or not. That would have to wait as she lay sprawled on the sand, it was hot and the feel of the grainy sand against her skin was nice.

'What the fuck is your problem?' Kanda hissed, but he was panting just as badly as she was as Phoenix bothered herself to lift her head to glare at him through the slits of her eyes.

'Ya know, I could have left ya there,' she bickered as Kanda growled but didn't speak anymore about the subject as she turned her head to looked at the caved-in entrance that they had barely gotten out of. All that remained was a large hollow dent in the ground.

Phoenix jumped to her feet and gazed over the yellow sand dunes before the town rose before them.

'Well let's go!' Phoenix declared as Kanda huffed with irritation but didn't raise another complaint as both of them trudged back to town. Kanda soon wondered off, probably to make the report to Komui and Phoenix decided to wondering around town before they headed back.

Some of the people were wary of her as she shrugged her shoulders, she was used to this sort of treatment after all as she entered the market place looking for something she could swipe.

….

When Kanda eventually returned she was happily sitting on a bench and enjoy her loot of sugared candy, hot steaming buns and a few bright red apples with golden dots on them. The samurai saw them but didn't ask where she had gotten them from or how since she didn't carry money because of her habit of burning anything, even money.

'Let's go, Komui wants us back pronto,' Kanda said in a rough voice as Phoenix jumped off the bench and followed close behind him without complaint since she was to busy stuffing her face with food.

'You're just like moyashi!'

'I ain't ya moyashi,' Phoenix grizzled with a mouthful of food, she never liked being compared with anyone and made a good deal to remind whoever did not to do it again. But unfortunately Kanda was a different matter so she let it slide for now.

'You eat like him,' Kanda grizzled as they stepped onto the train that had just chugged into the station.

'Good for ya then, now let me eat in peace,' Phoenix grunted with a mouthful of food just to piss the samurai off.

….

It took longer to get back this time, because Phoenix wanted to make it so, but it ended up with an unhappy Kanda drenching her with water just to hull her back to headquarters with a hell of a lot of complaints.

Phoenix was sure that every single personnel in the building could hear her as Kanda carried her back to Komui's office to report on their mission. She was not pleased and didn't want to see the head supervisor anytime soon. But Kanda still stormed into the office and dumped a fuming Phoenix onto the couch and glared at Komui with a death stare.

'Do not, and I mean it Komui, do not pair me with the bitch again!' Phoenix grumbled an agreement with the aggravated samurai as she sat slumped on the couch and shivering slightly. She hated how her temperature was always fucked up every time she came in contact with water.

'So how did it go?' Komui asked Kanda calmly as if Kanda had never spat out his threat just minutes ago.

'Don't screw around Komui! We got the innocence, ran into three Noah and almost got lost because some wretch had us jump on the wrong train,' Kanda was glaring at her now, she rolled his eyes as if she couldn't care less and it only made him boil more.

'Che,' Kanda stormed out of the room, pushing Reever, who had entered, to the side and slammed the door behind him. Phoenix blinked at the door before bursting into a fit of laughter, to be honest; she had been holding that in for a while.

Kanda never failed to amuse her since he could easily get pissed off without much effort on Phoenix's behalf and that made annoying him all the better.

'Phoenix, you should at least try to get along with your fellow comrades,' Komui sighed as Reever came over and dumped a pile of paperwork on his desk. Phoenix was still giggling childishly as she drew her knees to her chest and smirked.

'I didn't want to be here, I'm just making this fun… for meh,' Komui groaned into his hand as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand and Phoenix jumped off the couch and skipped out happily, heading towards the cafeteria.

Turning the corner, she waltzed into the room with a slight spring to her step; having succeeded in making two lives horrible and went over to Jerry to order steaming cinnamon buns.

Phoenix then quickly made her way over to the table with a huge pile of plates on it and peeked her head around and spied a certain white head engrossed in finishing his meal.

'Yo moyashi!' Phoenix snickered as she sat down and took one large bit out of her meal. Allen glared at her and swallowed his mouthful.

'My name's Allen, Phoenix, please refrain from calling me otherwise,'

'Kay!'

Allen slumped on the table, seemingly having lost his appetite and leaned into his hand with a soft moan.

'What do you want?' Phoenix had been glaring at him as if expecting something but Phoenix just shrugged, she just wanted to agitate him and she was succeeding.

'Nothing, I met some Noah… well that's what Bakanda called them anyway,' Phoenix said to him.

'Walker, where on earth were you?' Allen glanced away sheepishly and Phoenix giggled into her hand as Link showed up and looked like he was going to lecture Allen about something.

'Morning, two spot,'

'It's three in the afternoon, Miss Hills and stop it with that ridiculous nickname!' Link glared at her but she just smiled innocently and continued on with her meal.

….

Everyone was gathered in the room, the Generals and the other exorcists, some of which Phoenix had barely had time to mingle with were all in Komui's offices waiting patiently for the head supervisor to speak.

Phoenix was grumbling, sitting on the back of the couch after having been woken up from a good nap in a sunny spot beside a window by a particular redhead by the name Lavi.

But what were worsening her mood were the red strangers hiding in the corner behind Komui, they gave off a foul stink compared to the Noah and the akuma, it made her very suspicious.

'I presume you're all wondering why you're here, well the Earl has made his move, a very large one… he has gather large swarms of akuma and are attacking several places,' Komui said after clearing his throat before handing over the speaking role to Reever.

'As of now, we're dividing you into four groups… General Nine take Lenalee and Timothy to Greece… General Zokalo takes Krory and Miranda to France… General Tiedoll takes Bookman, Lavi and Choaji to China… and Allen you'll have Phoenix and Kanda and are assigned in Israel,'

'Are you insane, Komui? I said not to pair me with her never mind with moyashi,'

'It's Allen, Bakanda,'

'I'm fine with ya decision,' Phoenix said with a smirk silencing both Kanda and Allen. Komui then continued.

'My decision's final, I'm sorry and now you'll all be assigned a Third…'

Phoenix zoned out then and glared at the people in red, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about them, they weren't even exorcists. She just wanted to burn each of them to ashes but that will have to wait, something interesting was happening and she'll make the best of it.

….

**A/N**

**I feel like I have rushed this chapter… **

**Oh well, please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Phoenix trailed behind everyone else, she was not going anywhere near those thirds! They gave of a really terrible smell that didn't seem to bother them or Kanda and Allen and she gave up trying to convince them otherwise.

They could all burn in hell for all she cared.

'Hurry up Lady Exorcist, or we'll leave you behind,' one of the thirds asked, since their group was smallest they had two thirds assigned to them, which just made Phoenix boil more.

'Leave me here then!'

'Who knows what you'll get up to? You're staying with us,' Kanda was very annoyed and impatient as the others were but he had been on a mission with Phoenix three times to almost know what goes on in her head.

Phoenix poked her tongue at the third as he fumed silently but didn't voice any protest as they continued onwards to the camp they were assigned to.

The camp was mainly populated with finders from the Black order as Allen and Kanda quickly wondered off to get information on the current situation leaving Phoenix to be with the two Thirds.

'Well Miss…'

'Don't talk to me… I'm this close in turning you to ashes,' Phoenix snapped quickly over her shoulder silencing the Third that had foolishly spoken

'Despite being a Disciple chosen by God, you act like a spoilt bitch,' the Third muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Phoenix had exceptional hearing.

'Ya mind repeating that…' Phoenix glared up at the Third that was at least a good head length taller than her.

'Don't mind if I do, you're a fucking bitch,'

'Tokusa, remember what Komui warned us about Miss Phoenix's reputation?' The other Third that had been watching them bicker finally spoke up glaring dangerously at Phoenix.

'Right, I guessed that much by the way Kanda grumbled about,' Tokusa replied stepping away from a fuming Phoenix, probably just in time because Phoenix was thinking of a hundred ways of cooking meat to perfection.

Phoenix blinked quickly out of her trance and took a step towards the retreating Third.

'I never actually finished…' Phoenix spoke softly gripping Tokusa's collar and pulling him down to her face.

'Where's your human dignity? Why turn yourself into something so despised? Why are you throwing away your humanity over the sake of some fucking religion?'

Her voice rose defiantly with each question she threw in his face not caring about the fact that she was scaring the daylights out of the finders who were watching the argument unfold. She shed away all her walls just to make this idiot see sense.

'Why? To avoid annihilation, bitch, I've finally found something that will prove useful and help you exorcists to end this war and your degrading my choice?' Tokusa roared back at her but Phoenix's cold gaze did not falter but burned viciously.

'I don't give a fuck about God! If he cared he wouldn't have made this bloody crisis happen in the first place… Having the power to change things isn't exactly a good thing…'

Tokusa winced but was surprised as Phoenix's grip slowly loosened but he dared not move away if it meant angering her further.

'My… mother died giving birth to me, because of my power, the villagers never gave a single shred of sympathy and resorted to calling me devil's spawn… if this innocence is a gift from God then he is the DEVIL!' There were gasps around her but she ignored then clenching Tokusa's shirt tightly.

'I lived my first twenty years of my fucking life in a metal confinement knowing nothing but stone, metal, coldness, darkness and loneliness… If that's the price of being the Chosen one of God, I don't want to be one! Fuck him and fuck you!'

Tokusa was speechless as Phoenix flung him roughly onto the ground before bursting into a human torch of crimson flames.

'PHOENIX!' Phoenix ignored the cry behind her as she stared down at the petrified Third cowering before her.

'You had a choice but decided to become something worse than a genocide murderer… half the Devil himself!'

'PHOENIX!' This time Phoenix felt the fire around her extinguish as a whole barrel of water was dropped on top of her, drenching her from head to toe and she collapsed onto her knees crying.

….

Phoenix remembered little of what happened next but she one hell of a head cold because some idiot decided to leave her in her wet uniform. She groggily woke up and rolled over onto her stomach clenching her head in her hand.

'What time is it?' Phoenix grumbled to the blurry appearance of the figure beside her as they shuffled about for a bit before replying.

'3 in the afternoon,'

'Right?' Phoenix gripped the corner of her pillow before slamming it hard into the face of the person who had answered.

'What was that for?' He shouted back as Phoenix's vision cleared enough to distinguish the unique snow-white hair of a certain young boy.

'Oh, morning moyashi,'

'It's Allen and it's the afternoon,' Phoenix rolled her eyes and turned over again ignoring Allen's attempts to put her head back on the pillow and just left it on top of her red hair.

'… You heard all that right?'

'It was pretty hard to ignore… oh and before you blame me, it was Kanda's idea to drench you,' Phoenix pulled the pillow off her head and stared at him.

'I'll fry him,' Phoenix grizzled and flopped back down.

'Are you always like this after getting wet?'

'No, it's when I'm left in wet clothes that I get absolutely sick! Ah fuck it all, I hate water!' Phoenix moaned into the pillow before throwing it across and hit the fabric wall of the tent. Allen stared at the pillow as it lay in the sand and turned to her.

'Link's reporting your little tantrum, Phoenix…'

'So what? Ya would have done the same thing,' Phoenix watched Allen gap like a fish as if trying to find proper words to defend himself but couldn't come up with any. He sighed in defeat and leaned back on his hands.

'I suppose you're right,'

'Besides if ya said the things I did it would almost be hypocritical,' Phoenix snickered despite the fogginess in her head.

'Why?'

'Ya smell similar to the Noah, me and Kanda fought on our last mission,' Phoenix watched Allen's gaze darken before he looked away from her.

'Ah, looks like I touched a sensitive spot, I'm good at that,'

'Just rest up okay,' Allen left her be which Phoenix didn't mind since she kind of spoken a lot more than what she had first wanted as she sat up.

'Argh, I'm such an idiot!' Phoenix tumbled backwards and fell off the bed but she didn't mind, as she recalled what she had spoken to the Third. A little too much information than was needed that was for sure.

….

**A/N**

**I hope this isn't a disappointment but I'm hoping to get somewhere in the next few chapters…**

**Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Phoenix woke to the sounds of banging, crashing and who knows what else as she lifted her pain filled head and gazed out the gap of her tent. She moaned aloud as she rolled around and stood up and wondered to the tent flap and peered to see a field of chaos before her.

She raised an eyebrow but she was not amused since she was still recovering from her head cold and this fighting was not helping. She stepped over the tattered clothing of finders and passed several akuma chasing after the survivors. Phoenix couldn't really be bothered helping them at the moment since she was keen on finding someone… a few of them to be honest.

Phoenix did eventually find them, the Thirds, Allen and Kanda as they engaged closely with several level fours and a swarm of level threes. She cocked her head with annoyance before leaping into the sky above their heads. Those below were unaware of her until she stepped on the head of one of the level fours and drove it deep into the sand.

'Oi, what's with you people? Causing a ruckus like this?' Phoenix grumbled as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly. The men blinked at her confused as to why she was still standing on an akuma still capable of fighting. Phoenix glanced down and jumped off before landing beside Kanda and gave him a sharp kick in the side.

'You bitch,' Kanda gasped angrily as he clutched his side. She just scowled down on him with a merciless gaze.

'That was throwing water over me!' then she turned to Allen then looked at the akuma.

'What's going on?'

'Are you slow or something? Akuma are attacking the camp,' the Third by the name Tokusa shouted at her as she ignored him and dodged the attack of an oncoming akuma and sliced it clean in half with her index and middle finger.

'Meh, guessed that much,' Phoenix shrugged her shoulders as she glared dangerously at him before inhaling deeply and sent flames spiraling to engulf several dozen akuma.

Then she yawned again.

'Don't pass out now!'

'But I wanna…' Phoenix complained like a three-year-old as she swayed slightly and just narrowly avoided getting her head lobbed off by a level four. Kanda quickly intervened as he pushed the akuma back and frowned at Phoenix.

'If you're not going to fucking help then go back to your tent!'

'Can't,'

'Why fucking not?'

'Don't know where it is,' Kanda groaned while rolling his eyes and dashed towards another flock of level threes and diced them in a matter of minutes. Phoenix watched from her position as her head flopped to the side lazily, she barely felt the presence of Allen standing next to her.

'We have to retreat,' Allen said quickly but a Third jumped in front of him sending out spell papers about Phoenix, Allen, Tokusa and Kanda.

'We don't have time…' the Third said quickly as the ground around them turned black and the akuma around them disappeared into the murky depths. Phoenix blinked, utterly confused by what was happening and slumped down on the ground with another yawn.

'Ugh,' Allen choked as he collapsed down beside her his face twisted in pain. Phoenix glanced at him wondering what had happened until she saw the tears streaming down his face, dark red tears.

'Ya tears, they're red… pretty red,' Phoenix said slightly hallucinating as she reached out to touch them as they trailed down Allen's cheeks. Allen flinched as her warm hand touched the coolness of his skin as she smeared the blood across his face and to his ear.

'Ya look pretty with red…' Phoenix said childishly with a faint, innocent smile spread across her lips before she fell forward. Before anyone knew it, she was laughing hysterically, what the fuck was she doing as she sat up again and looked at Allen's blood smeared face.

'Whoops, I must have gotten carried away,' Phoenix giggled before falling onto her back and kicking the air wildly.

'I really don't see anything funny,' Kanda grumbled as he sheathed mugen. Phoenix hiccupped as she stared up at Kanda's scowl from the ground but from the way she saw it, it looked like a lopsided smile.

'That's because ya a wet blanket!' Phoenix chimed; Kanda went red in the face with anger as Tokusa chuckled under his breath as Phoenix's change of personality.

'We should keep moving,' the third that had summoned the spells said as he stood up and dusted his hands of the yellowish sand. Phoenix lost her amusement and grumbled.

'Why should we listen to ya?' Phoenix spoke her thoughts as the Third glared at her but she glared back.

'Akuma are still within the facility we have to move,' the Third tried to persuade her as Phoenix started to kick about again.

'I don't wanna!'

'Argh, if I have to carry you again, I'll drench you,' Kanda threatened as Phoenix sat up and pouted at him. The samurai bastard was being completely unfair.

'Fine, but Tokusa has ta answer me first,' Phoenix said as she turned and glared at the Third she had an argument probably days ago.

'Why are ya throwing ya humanity away?'

'If it means to help save us then I'm willingly…'

Suddenly a tall man stepped out of nowhere and sliced Tokusa's forearms as if he possessed a saw of some kind. Phoenix blinked at the tall man wearing a white cloak, his skin dark umber and eyes glinting gold.

'Ya the guy from before!' Phoenix squealed as she rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips against his. She heard gasps behind her but she ignored them before she felt her arms being ripped opened and the man jumped back frowning.

'Hmm, ya the first to notice,' Phoenix snickered as she placed her hands on her hips. She had been planning on trying to disintegrate him but he seemed to have realized this.

Then she felt a tug at the back of her collar as she was wrenched around and found that she was glaring into Kanda's face.

'What the fuck were you just doing?' Kanda spat as Phoenix tugged his hands off and flicked his forehead.

'Nothing~ but he's no fun,' Phoenix pouted as Kanda looked as if he would have preferred to hit her but refrained from doing so and snapped his head to the side with a 'che'.

'You're a sly one are you? Trying to burn your victims alive just by kissing them,' the man said rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth. Phoenix smirked deviously at him with a wink.

'Ya betcha!'

'You really are asking for suicide,' Allen coughed nervously as two more men with the same umber skin and gold eyes appeared beside the man she had kissed.

'Seems like you got yourself an admirer,' one of them snickered as Phoenix cocked her head to the side and span away from the fuming samurai.

'Shut up, Sheryl, I barely know her,' the man grizzled as Phoenix stared at the hostility coming from both sides. What was it with these people? She still didn't get it at all as she shrugged, so the Third lost some arms, big deal.

'Moyashi~ what's going on?' Phoenix asked as Allen blinked at her before swallowing.

'There Noah, Phoenix and my name's Allen,' Allen reminded her as Phoenix stared at them.

'I don't see a difference…'

'Honestly, shounen, you seem to find the most strangest people to team up with,' one of the Noah said before several akuma appeared behind them, seemingly from the floor.

'Damnit!' Kanda cursed as he unsheathed mugen and activated it. Allen did the same and activated his own innocence as Phoenix sighed but didn't make any sort of move.

'I hadn't even finished, ya morons! After all, we're all monsters here,' Phoenix smile must have sent shivers down everyone's spine as her arms were engulfed in red flames and crossed them over her chest.

'That may be true but we'll be the ones laughing last,' the man said as Phoenix felt the wind rush past her and Allen and Kanda met two of the three Noah. Honestly, couldn't they have waited for a bit before Phoenix leapt into the air again and carved her way through the mass of akuma spread out above them?

Phoenix let her body do most of the fighting as she zoned her mind out to focus only on surviving. It had always worked, whenever she had found herself in a corner with nowhere to run and hide. She hated being corner with only having forward as her only option to escape.

She weaved around and inhaled deeply before sending several balls of fire rocketing into the sides of akuma. Then she skidded under the outstretched arms of another severed its arm off before making it explode from the inside out.

Blood was drenching over her but she didn't mind at all, at least it wasn't water. Thicker, and with a metallic, coppery scent, blood was much more appealing to her than any other liquid. It was the meaning of life and death, you have blood, you lived, you lose blood… well basically you're dead.

Phoenix then had to blink out of her thoughts as one of the dark skinned men jumped in front of her and aimed to smash her face into the sand. She swiftly dodged and brought her knee up to club him in the stomach but the man blocked it and swung her into the ground instead.

She flipped back and the sand was pushed away, creating a deep crater where she had previously been and Phoenix couldn't help but sigh with relief. That was short lived though as she jumped and swerved into the mass of akuma just to lose the Noah and continued her killing streak without interruptions.

A crop of white hair notified her that she was near Allen, who to was half splattered in blood, whether it was his or not, she didn't care as she jumped over him and giggled.

'Enjoying ya self?'

'Phoenix, you can muck around later, just be serious,' Allen grumbled as he managed to break off the deadlock between a level four's arm and his large broadsword and sliced the akuma in half.

'Ya no fun,' Phoenix bickered as she quickly pinned an akuma to the ground and burned it to ashes.

'I wonder where the Third's are?'

'Moyashi, ya should worry about yeh self because, in the end, ya decision should be based on ya benefits,' Phoenix's eyes darkened slightly when she said this as Allen stared at her with bemusement before she quickly recovered and bounded away striking down several akuma.

….

The battle ended in what seemed like forever, probably the Noah thought that it was enough playing around with the exorcists as Phoenix slumped on the ground fanned out like a starfish in the sand.

'Get up will you,' Kanda grizzled as he sat on the dune above her. Phoenix glanced up before shaking her head furiously, as if she was going to do that.

'Make me,'

'You asked for it…'

'Kanda stop it already, we need to return to head quarters,' Allen shouted at the both of them. The white head was panting heavily and still seemed stubborn enough to keep moving, supporting the injured Tokusa with his shoulder.

'Fine,' Kanda and Phoenix bickered at the same time as they got up and made they way back to headquarters.

….

**A/N**

**This seems random but then again…**

**I made Phoenix quite a strange character, I kind of like her though because she can skip easily from one mood to another almost like Road but I didn't make her just for that! **

**Anyhow, please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Phoenix walked up the long winding corridors of headquarters. It had been just a few days since her group had returned from Israel, but she could already sense the unease that was hanging around like a bad smell.

She hated bad smells particularly the smells that drift from certain individuals, like the man she spotted in front of her. His dark hair was slicked back and silver hairs were forever present on the sides of his head. His eyes were narrow and reminded her of a snake, it didn't help at all that he had thin lips too that convinced Phoenix that something must have gone wrong sometime during his life.

Komui was with him, standing quite defensively, she noted as she strolled up to them and hung on Komui's arm like a little sister.

'Hiya!' Phoenix chimed interrupting their conversation quite nicely as the man stared daggers into her but she was not affected the least. She was used to it by now because of Kanda.

'Oh, Good morning Phoenix…' Phoenix beamed at him and twirled before looking at the sour man and cocked her head.

'Who are ya?'

'Phoenix, this is Malcolm C. Rouvelier, he came from Central,' Phoenix frowned between the man and Komui.

'I thought Hevlaska was in the centre?' Komui slapped his forehead with a soft moan.

'There's another place besides headquarters and that's a place called Central,'

'Oh… I don't get it?' Phoenix snickered playfully as the man whom Komui called something Rouvelier came up to her and lifted her chin so that she looked into his narrow dark eyes.

'Hmm, your eyes are a lovely red as I have heard but your personality is a different matter,' the man observed as Phoenix's smirk dropped and was replaced with something more sinister than what Rouvelier could conjure.

'It's seems like someone let a snake in here… I haven't had some in a while, they're extra crispy when the scales are roasted along with the body,' Phoenix felt Komui stiffen in her grip while the man staring into her face twitched with something she couldn't quite read.

'You better be careful, Miss Hills or you might end up with something worse than death,' Phoenix chuckled darkly slapping the man's hand away and grabbing his collar.

'Ya really do like playing with fire, don't ya?'

'Ha-ha… quite an amusing conversation you two are having, come Phoenix, I heard you didn't feel well during your last mission,' Komui added into the murderous silence as he began to push Phoenix away from the snarling man. She pouted as they rounded the corner before he spun her around urgently.

'Are you asking for suicide, Phoenix? In the Black Order, Rouvelier has more power than you do?'

'Is he an exorcist?'

'You're missing the point, if Rouvelier says so, you can be tried and tortured beyond imagine… do I make myself clear?' Phoenix looked away and grizzled.

'Perfectly,'

'Good, so please be on your best behavior till I give you a mission, okay,' Phoenix gazed at her feet and shuffled uncomfortably, was this what it felt like to have parental concern?

It was the first time she had ever felt like this and quickly hurried away before Komui noticed her discomfort.

….

Seriously what was his problem? The guy, Rouvelier or whatever, looked like any other asshole she had dealt with before. He should be no different? Phoenix paused and sighed heavily before turning on her heel and headed towards the cafeteria, it was likely that Allen would be there at this time getting lunch… probably?

'Good afternoon Allen!' Phoenix chirped as she sprinted over to him once she saw the mountain of empty plates at one of the tables. Allen glanced up warily when he heard his name being called from her.

Because of a few little incidents, Allen didn't quite trust her while he was eating. But right now he seemed worried about something else.

'Phoenix, have you ever learned to read a clock? It's still 9:30 in the morning,' Allen corrected her as Phoenix rolled her eyes and bustled past him to order some food and came back moments later with steaming buns and uncooked quail eggs.

She ignored the shocked expression on Allen's face as she guzzled the buns and finished off by draining the small eggshells dry till he looked green in the face.

'Honestly, I think I'll excuse myself,' Allen then hurried off as Phoenix stared after him before shrugging and grabbing his plate of half eaten chicken korma and dug in.

'I suppose you're the reason why moyashi's so green?' Phoenix paused from eating and glanced up looking at a boy with flaming red hair, almost like her own.

'Suppose so?' Phoenix polished the rest off quickly as the redhead snickered and sat down beside her.

'Who are ya? I don't see nor care if you answer or not,' Phoenix said as she reached over the table and grabbed at the plate of mitarashi dango covered in dripping syrup.

'I'm Lavi, Bookman's apprentice,'

'Don't care…' Lavi feigned hurt and picked up one of the sticks as Phoenix eyed him dangerously.

'Put… that… down,' Phoenix hissed like some protective cat as Lavi nervously did just that.

'I hear from Kanda that you're some messed-up bitch with problems.' Her eyebrow twitched as she brought her leg up and sent Lavi over the table. He landed with a thud on the other side and stood up jeering at her like some deluded rabbit.

'Hey, don't shoot the messenger,' Lavi winced scratching his head.

'Messenger or not, I scorched the lot of them,' Phoenix snapped the empty stick between her fingers before picking up another and munching on the sweet treat.

'Wow… cold…' Lavi muttered before ducking to avoid a plate to the head. Phoenix glowered at him before standing up and tried to storm off before a familiar man with spiky blonde hair hurried up to her.

'Phoenix, Lavi, Komui wants to see you in his office now,' Phoenix raised an eyebrow, already? But she couldn't care less as she skipped her way to the supervisor's office with the redhead close behind.

'What is up, Komui?' Lavi called as they both walked into the paper-filled room. Phoenix eyed the paper eagerly, why did this place always have to be so tempting but she remembered what happened last time and didn't want that to happen again.

'Good, a mission just came in, I want the two of you to head to India where finders are reporting sightings of large swarms of akuma,' Phoenix grumbled and placed her hands on her hips but didn't put forth a complaint until she saw a Third walk through the door.

One glance and Phoenix had to be held back by Lavi as the Third glanced nervously at her, probably having been told of what happened with her on her last mission.

'And unfortunately I have also assigned Tewaku to your group.' Komui added as Tewaku bowed to them before Phoenix could even be bothered calming down.

….

Her trip to India was worse than it was with Kanda; Lavi didn't anything but non-stop talking! Phoenix tried to bury her nose, literally, in the files given to her by Reever but it was all to no avail.

Lavi's constant babbling got into her head until she threatened to burn everything he wore to nothing but ashes and even Tewaku protested to that idea. Finally Lavi fell silent, muttering at the unloving situation he had found himself in. Phoenix, though, couldn't really care less as she finally settled down the boiling rage within her and waited for the train to stop at their designated station.

'I'll get our accommodations while you scout the city, exorcist-sama,' Tewaku said quickly as she walked into the crowded bazaar and out of sight.

'Exorcist-sama my ass,' Phoenix grizzled as Lavi laughed and slapped her on the back. Though it was playful, she did not appreciate it and tugged roughly on Lavi's ear.

'Behave, will ya?'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever,' Lavi murmured as he rubbed his sore ear. Phoenix frowned and turned on her heel to walk down and stare at the markets and stalls. There were a lot of exotic things she had never seen before.

The food made her drool and she managed to knick as few pastries called kormas or other. They were spicy and hot, just how she liked them. But Phoenix paused when she saw the luxurious clothes. They were pretty as he eyes blazed with excitement and she childishly dragged Lavi along with her.

'I wanna have one!' Phoenix pleaded as Lavi blinked at her sudden change of mood swings. She watched him helpless sigh.

'Go ahead,'

'Yay!' Phoenix squealed and rushed around the stall to find the shopkeeper to try on some of the clothes.

….

When Phoenix finally decided, it was the emerald green she chose, she hated pink, blue reminded her of water and yellow… ugh she didn't want to think about it but green… green was lively and lush and she just loved it.

'What ya think?' Phoenix came twirling out of the shop where Lavi was left to wait for two whole hours. The elegant embroidery of golden thread and beading sparkled in the sun like as Lavi's face tinted a light pink.

'Well, spending hours just finding a dress instead of scouting the city, you did pretty well,' Phoenix kicked Lavi hard in the shins as the redhead hissed in pain.

'I didn't want that kind of reply, moron,' Phoenix chided as Lavi grinned despite the pain searing in his lower legs. Phoenix skipped a few paces and flicked her head to the side, the sari floating about her gently.

'What ya waiting for? We have a mission,'

'Hypocrite,' Lavi mumbled as Phoenix turned and flared at him.

'I heard that!'

The rest of the afternoon was wasted as Lavi tried in vain to dodge Phoenix's well-aimed fireballs.

….

**A/N**

**Yay, I added Lavi and Rouvelier! (Not so much Rouvelier though =_=)**

**Phoenix isn't a shop-a-holic, like me though if she sees something that she rarely ever sees she pounces on it excitedly. ^^**

**Anywho, hoped you enjoyed and please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

13.

The bazaar at night was silent and empty as Lavi and Phoenix made their way back to the inn Tewaku was waiting for them. Phoenix had enjoyed her time greatly… one she managed to get Lavi back for calling her a hypocrite and secondly she got to 'take' a few freebies from the stalls.

'Man, I'm exhausted,' Lavi whined as they walked into the inn where they were greeted by Tewaku and they went to the foyer to discuss what had been done and what needed to be done tomorrow.

'… And no more distraction, Phoenix,' Lavi added as Phoenix blinked out of her trance as she played with the beading on the sari and poked her tongue at him.

'Whatever,' she hadn't been listening properly so she had no idea what Lavi was implying at all as she stood up and stretched. It really didn't matter to her whether they completed this mission or not but as long as she stayed away from that fucking snake she was okay.

'Carrying on… There's a festival here in a couple of days and it tracks thousands of people, perfect for akuma,' Phoenix grizzled and slumped her head on the table, she really didn't care at all but the idea of burning some akuma lightened her mood slightly.

'Akuma… fun!' Phoenix kicked back in her chair but she went a little too far and the back of the chair hit the ground but she was in a giggling fit. Lavi and Tewaku ignored her but Phoenix couldn't wait to meet some akuma.

….

Phoenix rushed down the streets with Lavi and Tewaku trailing behind her in the thick of the crowd. Lavi wasn't kidding when he said that thousands would turn up for the festival, there was so many people that Phoenix was feeling like someone was suffocating her.

'Phoenix… Wait up!' she could barely hear Lavi over the bustling crowd but she did just that and Lavi and the Third caught up to her.

'You really need to slow down,' Lavi panted as Phoenix glowered at him because of his complaint. She was completely fine with this despite wanting to make more space to actually move around but she withdrew from that idea since she didn't want to wreck her sari.

'Then keep up,'

'No, you slow down,' Phoenix snorted and walked slowly through the crowd much to her annoyance before walking close to the stall of steaming naan bread and korma puffs. At least she could swipe something as Lavi frowned at her as she held her stolen goods in her hands with a sly smile.

…

The festival proceeded smoothly, which bored the heck out of Phoenix so she decided to find some entertainment in the form of dancing. She was dressed for the part and no one, not even Lavi or Tewaku noticed that she slipped from their side and into the mass of women who had began dancing to the music coming from the bandstands.

It was actually rather fun and she was able to distract herself there it the twirling sea of fabric and beads.

Then she saw a flash of something and she swore it was the Black Order emblem. Phoenix made sure she seared that bloody thing into her memory so that when she decided to finally leave, she could avoid them at all costs. Not like the police were bad enough at least she knew who they were.

Phoenix stopped dancing and weaved her way out of the dancing just to keep up with whoever was wearing that uniform. It certainly wasn't Lavi because he didn't wear a long coat and Tewaku wore her standard red uniform for Crows.

This made her very curious despite the fact that this could likely be a trap as she finally stepped out of the crowd and into the mass of people watching the dancing. The person kept walk, probably unaware that she was following them and slipped into a nearby alleyway.

She frowned and quickly made her way there, feeling the relief of stepping into a space that wasn't occupied by sweaty bodies. Phoenix glanced around, the alleyway was dark but that didn't hinder her at the slightest because she could relatively see quite well like a cat.

Suddenly she heard a snap and she leapt onto the windowsill several metres above her previous position. Phoenix glanced down and saw some people enter the alleyway, they were clearly foreigners like herself, Lavi and Tewaku but she knew something was off as she smirked.

So the real entertainment finally decided to show up. Forgetting about the types of clothes she was wearing, Phoenix dropped down from the sill and confronted the people.

'Oh look what we have here,'

'A human,' Phoenix raised an eyebrow but didn't dwell into their observations because since she wasn't wearing the uniform, they didn't exactly know she was an exorcist yet.

'What ya doing here? The festivals over there,' she implied innocently at them but they just snickered at her and it took a lot of effort not to chuckle at their stupidity. So she was quite ready when they suddenly revealed they true forms as akuma.

'Die bitch!' Phoenix braced herself to summon fire into her hands but shots rang out behind her and the akuma exploded quickly upon impact. She whipped around and hissed annoyingly at the person who disrupted her fun.

'Who dared do that?' she snarled viciously as a man stepped out from the shadows, the golden rose cross emblem flashed in the light of the moon as Phoenix pondered why he was wearing a hat this late at night.

'Can't I help a pretty lady in distress?' She rolled her eyes, oh real mature!

'Ya just wreck my fucking kills, ya bastard!' she flared at him as she rushed at him her fist bursting into flames and tried to smash his smug face in. The man dodged causing her to skid and only to fuel the rage within her more.

'Ah, so you're an exorcist?'

'I hate it,'

'I don't enjoy it either but someone has to do it,' Phoenix placed her hands on her hips and stared at him.

'It ain't me,' Phoenix declared but was quickly distracted when explosions occurred some distance from them. She glanced in the general directions and squealed.

'Yay, more akuma!' before dashing off not caring if that man followed or no, he could do shit for all she cared. Phoenix scaled to walls to the rooftops because, traveling the high road was much easier than in the streets where people were screaming and running around like the clueless people they were.

She skillfully darted along the dry mud bricked houses towards the area where dark smoke billowed towards the sky and dark shadows flickered across the fires that were alight.

…

'Yo,' she said as she landed lightly beside a panting Lavi, the redhead held his hammer in his hand but Phoenix noticed that one of his hands didn't grip the hammer tightly like the other one.

'Injured already?' she blinked

'Shut up, besides where were you?' Lavi gritted his teeth as he enlarged the head of his hammer to shield the both of them.

'Well, I was busy dancing and then I saw some guy with the rosy thing that we wear and he interrupted my fun…'

'Okay, okay I get it, can you help,' Lavi waved off her long story told short. Phoenix pouted before unwrapping the sari covering her spiky red hair and hitched up the long skirt draping off her hips. Luckily enough she could be bothered keeping the flameproof leotard the science division made for her.

'Hold this then,' she threw the fabric to him before he could protest and dashed towards the nearest akuma and clawed it in half with red-hot flames. Lavi just blinked at her before grumbling something and continued on his own fighting as the akuma continued to surround them.

Phoenix cart wheeled to the left to avoid the smashing blow of a level three and ducked under the outstretched arm of another. She had a funny feeling she was dancing but she didn't care, this was too much fun!

'Burn, burn, BURN!' Phoenix laughed hysterically as the flames raging around her intensified as if cheering her own. She seemed to lose all sense of reasoning as she scorched everything around her.

Red and burning just like back then… billowing black smoke, the screams and shouts of agony and at the source of those raging flames was a single girl, her!

'Phoenix, snap out of it!' Phoenix glared at the person who dared to order her to do that as she eyed the redhead with the eye patch staring at her. She could see the fear and confusion flickering through that emerald eye.

'Why should I? Isn't lovely? Red… the flames that destroy and the blood that flows from its victims…'

'Have you any idea what're your talking about?' The boy shouted at her as Phoenix blinked momentarily before the flames around her died down and she stood there rather confused and baffled.

'Why are ya yelling?' she asked as innocently as a small child as Lavi frowned at her in muddled confusion. Phoenix ignored it and gazed around her, the dark sky was just that, no stars and even no moon but she didn't care because one thing bothered her.

'Where'd the akuma go?' Phoenix still seemed to be taking in everything slowly.

'You incinerated them as soon as you became a human torch!' Lavi said before handing her the sari back.

'Sari!' she giggled as she wrapped it around her shoulders like a cape.

'Seems like this one has a multi-personality,' a voice spoke up as they whipped around and saw a figure strolling towards them throw the light film of fog surrounding.

Phoenix cocked her head to the side as she recognized the golden rose cross flashing in the dying embers.

'Ya that sleazy one that took my prey,' she whined aloud as the man raised an eyebrow with mild interest.

'General Cross! What are you doing here?' Lavi seemed to know this person but Phoenix didn't trust him as she sat up, the beaded fabric jiggling as she moved.

'Ya know him?' Phoenix stared at Lavi and pointed at this Cross person.

'Yes, he's one of the generals and also Allen's master,' Phoenix slowly nodded but it quickly turned into a violent shake.

'I don't get ya,' Lavi slapped his forehead just as Tewaku suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

'The akuma in the immediate area have been destroyed… General Marian Cross?' she seemed surprised as Lavi was but this just caused Phoenix bemusement.

'I'll never get it,' she said with a shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head.

….

**HERE WE GO! Here's another chapter for my dear readers and followers.**

**Continue to support this story by posting REVIEWS! **


	14. Chapter 14

14.

'Oh right, this is the first time you have seen General Cross,' Lavi pointed out as Phoenix impatiently tottered behind the group feeling a huge sense of exclusion from their part. She had an unsettling feeling like she had met this person once but she couldn't really pinpoint exactly where in her memory.

'So ya expect me to what?'

'Respect could be a start,' General Cross retorted dryly Phoenix poked her tongue at him in rebellion. 'Respect' was the last thing on her mind; she really couldn't give a shit about this person besides he had destroyed her prey just moments prior to this.

'How about respecting a person's own right ta destroy things?' Cross chuckled at that comment, he seemed mildly amused not offended like Phoenix had hoped.

'Anyway… are you coming back to headquarters General?' Lavi asked as he glanced between the pair.

'Not on your life,' Phoenix frowned at the response because she did not to let the guy wonder off again as she skipped past him and snatched his wide brimmed hat off his head.

'Oi, give that back, brat!' The General snapped as Phoenix jumped out of his reach and place the hat on her own head.

'Ya gonna have ta catch me!' She laughed gleefully as she began to prance about childishly.

'I have no time for your games,' Cross growled while Lavi tried to contain his urge to laugh while Cross made an attempt to retrieve his hat. Phoenix could easily tell he was taking it easy on her but she just frowned and twirled out of his grasp again.

'Ya gonna have ta do better than that, sleazy bastard,' Phoenix mocked him. The General's face showed no change except for the flash of rage glinting in those dark eyes.

Lavi seemed to have caught the unseen change in the General's mood and nervously tried to coax her to give Cross his hat back.

'No way! I want him to pay for destroying my akuma!'

'You almost sound like a Noah Phoenix…' Lavi said utterly defeated or maybe he was just scared that she might blow up again… literally.

Phoenix was slightly distracted by this and suddenly the hat was almost wrenched from her hands but she wasn't going to give up yet.

'My hat,' she snarled at the General whose grip was as strong as hers.

'Originally, this hat belonged to me,' Cross said as the effort to pull the hat from a mere girl was starting to get to him. Phoenix pouted at that and tugged at it.

'I bet ya didn't even pay for it,'

'Of course I didn't it came with my uniform, God damnit!'

Phoenix decided to pull the last trick up her sleeve as she let go of the hat suddenly, causing Cross to stumble and sank to the ground before wailing aloud. This action seemed to shock everyone as the eyes in the market place was drawn to the commotion of the two.

'Oh boy,' Lavi said staring down at her as she began to act less than half her age.

'Ya big meanie… I just wanted the hat!' Phoenix wailed, which Cross foolishly seemed to buy.

'Fine keep the stupid hat, just stop your fucking crying already,' Phoenix perked up instantly at that and snatched the hat held out to her.

'Yay!' Phoenix twirled and pulled the hat down triumphantly on her head before skipping away happily humming.

'You know she was just deceiving you,' Lavi noted to the grumpy General

'I have soft spot for cute crying girls,' was the growled response

'Figures…'

….

They arrived back at headquarters as she and Lavi separated from General Cross who went to give the report to Komui instead so they decided… well Phoenix decided to head to the cafeteria and Lavi tagged along. She wanted to find Allen probably to see what he was doing as she skipped around the corner and spotted the tall pile of plates.

'Allen~' She hugged him suddenly causing the poor white head to jump in shock.

'Ah, Phoenix don't just do that to someone while they are eating!' Allen shouted at her before freezing when he saw the hat she had on her head.

'Where did you get that?'

'The sleazy bastard gave it to me,' Phoenix said leaning on her elbows looking at him.

'Actually she cried her way to get it,' Lavi filled it in as Allen said highly.

'Knew it,' Phoenix snickered at him before swiping a plate of fried chicken… Allen's fried chicken.

'Hey, that isn't yours, go order your own!' Allen tried to grab the plate but Phoenix jumped out of his reach and devoured the plate as fast as he could.

'I'm hungry too!' Phoenix said deliberately placing the empty plate back in front of him. Allen glared darkly at her.

'Then order your own food!'

'Shut up moyashi, the brat doesn't even listen to what other's say,' Phoenix and Allen whipped their heads to see the person who had spoken and saw Kanda placing his chopsticks across his empty plate.

'It's Allen, Bakanda,' Allen said in a low voice as Kanda sneered at him.

'Like I care,' Phoenix beamed a sinister smile as she stepped back to watch the little spectacle before her. Lavi stared at the fight, not wanting to step in or even try to settle it.

'You can be insensitive, Phoenix,' Lavi said to her in a low voice as he cowered underneath the table as chairs flew about them. Phoenix shrugged her shoulders and swung her legs over the edge of the table.

'Ain't we all insensitive, Junior?' she was directing straight at him being a Bookman as Lavi frowned at her.

'Stop it you two!' Phoenix grizzled as Lenalee came into the room and whack Allen and Kanda on the head with the clipboard she was holding.

'Actually Phoenix started it,' Lavi said from his position under the table before Phoenix kicked him in the face with her heel. Lenalee glared at her darkly, probably not liking how Phoenix was using Allen and Kanda's hatred of each for entertainment.

'Phoenix, can't you at least try to get along with everyone! I mean, you've caused us nothing but trouble.'

'I can agree with you on that one,' Lenalee froze as everyone in the cafeteria fell silent. Phoenix spotted the sly snake slither into the room followed closely by Allen's watchdog.

'Oh, it's Mister Snake!'

'Inspector Rouvelier to you, Exorcist,' Link snapped at her but that only made Phoenix fall onto the ground in laughter.

'Like I fucking care… besides anyone interested in barbequed snake? Medium rare or well cooked?' Just by saying that Phoenix's hands engulfed in red flames as Allen and Lavi restrained her from making a move towards Rouvelier.

'You dare…?'

'Enough Link, Miss Hills is just being humorous,' Rouvelier seemed levelheaded at this, which made Phoenix, fume more but she extinguished the flames and folded her arms over her chest.

'Think what ya like bastard, you'll get ya just dessert soon enough,' Phoenix snarled before turning her back to him in an act of defiance.

'Before that partake in words, I have organized a meeting… all exorcists are to meet in Komui's office ASAP,' with that Rouvelier and his loyal hound exited the room and it seemed like a whole lot of pressure left with him.

'I wonder why there's yet another meeting?'

'Has this got something to do with the 14th?' Phoenix blinked… 14th? What was that?

'What are they talking about?' she asked Lavi as Lavi stepped out from under the table and rubbed the sore side of his face where Phoenix kicked him.

'We've been made aware of a 14th Noah…'

'So?' Phoenix interrupted him making Lavi frown at her.

'We have always thought there were thirteen of them,' Lavi explained as Phoenix slowly nodded but then decided to change that to a shake. She had no idea where he was getting at.

'The Noah family work for the Earl, however, there seems to have been a 14th Noah born to the family and Allen and Cross are somehow involved with this person,'

'That… still doesn't make any sense,' Phoenix said as those around her slapped their foreheads.

'Well just listen well to the meeting and maybe you'll fucking understand!' Kanda growled rushing past them to get to Komui's office. Phoenix shrugged her shoulders and hurried after him.

….

Everyone was quiet as they eyed Rouvelier nervously but Phoenix found this utterly annoying. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of and to be honest, she had once constantly lived her life in fear but now she couldn't give a shit about her daily actions and their consequences.

'Not that everyone's here, let's begin by addressing our main topic… the 14th Noah and through some discussions with Bookman and General Cross it is confirmed that Allen is the host for this Noah,' there were grasp around the room as Phoenix plugged her ears against the harshness of the sound.

Allen didn't seem to say anything but kept a blank expression on his face that Phoenix was almost impressed by how composed he was of the situation.

'I don't see the problem?' Phoenix grumbled on the floor where she had taken her place. She couldn't be bothered standing up like the others and decided to just relax on the floor of paper, while holding the urge to set everything and everyone on fire with it.

Rouvelier eyed her darkly; he probably didn't appreciate her answer at all.

'We'll get to you later,'

'Yay!' she said ecstatically but it only made those around her groan at her supposed stupidity.

'The 14th is a dangerous, unknown Noah of the family, little is known about him and…'

'If little is known about him than why say he's dangerous?' Rouvelier glared at her again as she spoke up, he seemed to find her interruptions a nuisance.

'With Allen confirmed as the host of such a person, we have advised a standing over… if Walker is to show any signs of awakening he is to be killed,' Phoenix frowned as those around her murmured.

'Killing an exorcist? Ya must finally be on the border of madness… oh wait, ya already there!' Phoenix chuckled causing some to dare to laugh with her.

'The brat's got a point, Rouvelier but Phoenix, is it? He does make perfect sense,' Phoenix glared at Cross as she caught a familiar expression… she had seen than somewhere before. It seemed slightly sympathetic but there was an urge to remain serious deep within.

Phoenix decided to keep her mouth shut and when Rouvelier was satisfied she wouldn't speak up for a while he continued.

'Now the next matter concerns you, Phoenix Hills, your erratic personality and behavior have drawn our eye,' Phoenix rolled her eyes when the snake mentioned anything about her attitude. It was her fucking business after all!

'You have a tendency to steal, are rude to those in Central, particularly me, you refuse to have an examination with Hevlaska…' Phoenix sat up and leaned on her hands hoping to drown out as much of the man's words as she could.

'And you have kissed a Noah without hesitation… you mind explaining that?' Phoenix grizzled.

'He reminded me of someone,' Phoenix admitted in a low despising voice that made Rouvelier have to lean forward on his desk to catch her words.

'Who?'

'Ni-chan,'

'And who's this person?'

'Someone DEAR ta me and I don't have ta fucking tell ya anything,' Phoenix ran out of the room, shoving the Crow that was in her way aside before they had a chance to do something using those foul spells of theirs.

….

Phoenix huddled in the corner where she could at least hide herself from prying eyes. She hated that snake the she was on the point of scorching him alive. He didn't deserve it after all because he was wrecking her fun.

'Heh, found you,' Phoenix jumped and knocked her head on the shelf above her as a head poked under bunch of crates. It was the last person she wanted to talk to.

'What ya want sleazy bastard?' she murmured pulling his hat over her eyes. Cross chuckled deeply and sat just outside her hiding place.

'So you're still alive after all these years?'

'What's it ta ya anyway?' Phoenix was in no mood for guessing games but the General seemed rather persistent.

'I really couldn't give a shit, be he would, Ni-chan,' Phoenix stiffened as her eyes stung with memories she so wanted to happen again but then wanted to forget all together.

'Ni-chan…' She silently cried into her knees, she didn't want that bastard outside to see.

'Just go away,' her only response was a snort and nothing else.

….

**This seems rushed but I hope you enjoy it! **

**Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Phoenix's mood plummeted as quickly as a bone-chilling night and everyone in the Order was nervous because her unpredictable nature wasn't a reassurance that she wouldn't blow up in his or her face.

She grizzled and moved about the Order as if she was a restless ghost only getting into childish demeanors whenever she found the amusement to do so. And that was never good for anyone because it either led to destruction of some part of the building or pure harassment by the young girl.

But mostly she was in the utmost foul mood that just made people avoid her completely, those able to approach her without being charred were either General Cross, Allen or Kanda though no reason was given why?

Right now she found herself staring out one of the windows that showed the never-ending clouds that stretched towards the horizon. It was plain and bleary but nothing she hadn't seen before. For the most fact it was rather quiet in the corridor where this particular window was. Barred just like the other window she had seen life through.

Shaking her head, Phoenix pulled away from the window and casually wondered down the corridor towards Komui's office. Not like she wanted to be there but she did want to know if the head supervisor was establishing a mission for her yet.

It had been ages since she was last on an assignment and if she didn't get out of the place soon, she'll burn the whole thing to the ground whether people were in here or not.

She continued to walk down the corridor nonetheless while people made sure they steered clear of her. But Phoenix didn't mind the least; she was use to it by now as she made her way downstairs into the science department where the scientists were busy working on whatever it was that they were working on.

As Phoenix entered the head supervisor's office, Komui greeted her with surprise in his expression as he quickly pushed the mountain of paperwork to the side.

'Hello Phoenix,'

'Is there a mission yet?' she asked sitting on hi desk and swung her legs lazily as Komui stared at her over the top of his glasses.

'Yes there is but please assemble Allen and Kanda before I explain further,' Phoenix grumbled as she jumped off the desk and stormed out of the room to find the two Komui had asked for.

….

When everyone was assembled, Komui handed him or her each a brief that Phoenix gave one look at and turned it into charcoal.

'Remind me not to do that again,' Komui coughed dryly before hurrying onto why he had brought them together in the first place. Allen and Kanda didn't seem pleased at having been picked to accompany Phoenix but since they were one of the few she would tolerate, they couldn't complain.

'Right, I've called you here because of some strange incidents happening in an isolated town up in the mountain ranges in Northern Britain,' Komui explained as Phoenix lazed on the back of the couch where Allen and Kanda were sitting on.

'What strange occurrences?' Allen asked as he flipped through his manual and examining the words written down. Phoenix just glanced quickly at them over his shoulder and snorted.

'There have been unusual numbers of akuma being seen in the area, unexplained fires and even a blizzard and a sandstorm have occurred in this area. Not even a few days ago, there was a report of a tornado that ripped half the town to pieces.'

'Sounds interesting,' Phoenix mused as she jumped off the couch and headed to the office door.

'Well let's go!'

….

'_I am standing up at the water's edge in my dream_

_I cannot make a single sound as you scream_

_It can't be that cold, the ground is still warm to touch_

_This place is so quiet, sensing that storm…_'

'Will you fucking be quiet already?' Kanda snarled at Phoenix who was trailing ahead, singing to herself the same thing over and over again. At first it was just to bother Allen and Kanda but now she began to find it entertaining once again because it was a song she had made up a long time ago.

'Why would I?' she taunted doing a little twirl as they walked up along a country road that seemed miles from anywhere and continued to sing.

'_Well I've seen them buried in a sheltered place in this town_

_They tell you that this rain can sting, and look down_

_There is no blood around; I see no sign of pain_

_No pain_

_Seeing no red at all, see no rain…_'

'Shut up!' Phoenix ducked as the sound of swinging metal hummed above her head and she jumped away from an infuriated Kanda.

'Aw, come on Yuu-chan, can't I have fun?' she whined but it quickly turned to laughter as the samurai charged at her, his katana raised high above his head.

'Get back here BITCH!' Allen sighed heavily as the two of them raced ahead of him, Phoenix couldn't tell if he felt left out or relieved as she dancing about, dodging Kanda's every move.

'_Putting the pressure on much harder now_

_To return again and again_

_Just let the red rain splash you_

_Let the rain fall on your skin_

_I come to you, defenses down_

_With the trust of a child…_'

'Maybe you should keep to yourself Phoenix,' came Allen's words as he caught up to them with Phoenix holding the blade away from her face. She glared at him and shook her head stubbornly as Kanda struggled to retrieve his blade.

'Don't wanna,'

'But we're arriving in the village soon,' Allen pointed in the direction of the village where dark black smoke billowed above the trees.

'Fuck…'

'Yay, it's on fire,' Phoenix dashed ahead of the two keen on seeing this spectacle first hand as she pelted downhill full speed and entered the coverage of the forest on the other side.

She skidded to a halt just outside the village where people were busy gathering buckets of water to put out the fire but no matter how much they put, it still burned defiantly.

'Wow…' Phoenix gapped at the towering flames as Allen and Kanda finally caught up. Allen jumped into action to help the villagers put out the flames while Kanda reluctantly did the same. She just stood smiling like some psychopathic pyromaniac.

….

The flames were soon out and Phoenix's mood with it as she grizzled at the side of a well where the water was drawn from while Allen and Kanda spoke to the villagers.

'So that's been happening lately?' Allen asked as one of them, a woman about forty years old, nodded.

'Yes, it's been like this for the past few months and we were about to move away from here before someone got killed,' she explained before a man rudely snarled at her.

'It's that devil's spawn that died 35 years ago, that son of a bitch cursed this very village! We should move as soon as possible,'

'But Henry, I can't possibly move all the children out of the orphanage, they know it as home,' the woman argued as Phoenix couldn't help but snicker at them, drawing a few suspicious stares from the other villagers.

'Maybe, but that's why we're here, if this has something to do with innocence then we'll find it and the calamities will stop,' Allen broke into the bickering between the woman and Henry.

'Hah, as if you fancy occultists can solve our problems, I still say you're a bunch of idiots,'

'Want to say that again?' Kanda challenged Henry. Allen glanced worryingly between them.

'You… are… a… bunch… of…'

'Enough Henry, can't you see his sword!' The woman bellowed as Henry grunted and stormed off to help with the repairs.

'Pleasant isn't he?' Phoenix muttered with a side-glance at Kanda who just snorted and laid his hand off his sword.

'I'll fucking cut his throat if he thinks he can insult me again,' Allen laughed uneasily before turning back to the woman.

'Sorry about them, they're… a little self-centered,'

'I see?'

Phoenix glared daggers into the back of his head to the point that Allen winced a bit before continuing.

'So what mainly happens and where?'

'The first building to go up in flames was the library, but here's the strange thing, only the building burned, everything else was untouched,' the woman said pointing to a building with its roof still being fixed. Allen seemed slightly speechless by her words from Phoenix's point of view.

'Anything else?' He finally managed to say.

'Then the fields, yes the fields are the ones that got hit the worst, we had locusts in the middle of winter… WINTER! And then there was a hailstorm during the summer,' Phoenix burst into a fit of laughter that almost made her fell backwards into the well. Everyone was staring at her she slowly stopped and hiccupped an apology.

'You really are an unlucky village,' she said as she hiccupped again as the woman narrowed her eyes at her for a split second before turning back to Allen.

'But what's more frightening is that the children have been seeing monsters and what we call will-o-wisps around the orphanage further up the hill, I run it, the orphanage… please call me Margaret,' Margaret held out her hand and Allen shook it.

'Allen Walker, and this is Yuu Kanda and Phoenix Hills, we are exorcists from the Black Order,' Allen introduced them as Margaret smiled but then stared at Phoenix who snorted rudely.

'Reluctant recruits that is,' Phoenix added darkly, as Kanda seemed to snicker with her. Allen ignored them.

'Are there any inns?'

'No, unfortunately, we haven't had time to rebuild that, but I can offer you a room at the orphanage,'

'Hmm, looks like we have no choice,' Allen muttered as Kanda che'd and Phoenix decided to pull the samurai's hair out of pure boredom.

'You, bitch!' Phoenix pelted away from him in the direction of the orphanage, or where she presumed it was as she faintly heard Allen call angrily after them.

'Get back here!' Phoenix skidded and ducked under the swinging blade just as she reached the gates of the orphanage. There were children outside playing, or they were playing before they looked up to see what all the commotion was about.

Phoenix somersaulted over the gates without bothering anything as Kanda jumped after her, his sword drawn and ready to dice her up.

'Ooh, Bakanda's scary,' Phoenix taunted jumping back before landing on the rooftop. Kanda glared up at her. She just leered more before Margaret and Allen finally caught up and the white head made to restrain the samurai.

'Let go of me, Moyashi, I'm going to kill her,'

'Yeah you say that to everyone but they still hand around, and by the way my name's Allen!' Allen retorted dryly as Margaret gathered the children who were scared, bewildered or entertained by the newcomers before them.

When Phoenix deemed it safe, she came down and did a little bow as if she had planned the whole thing… maybe she actually did?

'Ah? Everyone these are the exorcists Phoenix, Yuu and Allen,' Margaret began.

'Kanda!'

'I mean Kanda not Yuu, they'll be helping to get rid of our… problem?' she seemed very unsure as Phoenix shrugged and gazed up at the told three storey building wistfully.

It looked the same, as it had been before she 'left' the same iron barred window stood alone on the top floor, dark and uninviting.

….

**A/N**

**Here we go everyone… it was interesting to read some of your reviews and sorry if you are confused by any of this. You can ask me about anything that baffles you and I might be able to answer them as long as they don't allow me to reveal the plot of this story…**

**Anyway, please REVIEW!**

**Oh right, the song Phoenix sings is _Red Rain _by_ Peter Gabriel_**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

It really didn't take long for the akuma to show up but Phoenix didn't want to help Allen or Kanda while, they fought them off. It was amusing to see how frustrated they were at her for not helping but she would only give them a knowing smirk and walk off.

Phoenix had her reasons for not fighting and one was very sensitive to her that she didn't want to remember and time soon. Not like being in that fucking orphanage again helped with anything.

'Oi, what's your problem? You usually fucking jump head first when fighting akuma?' Kanda fumed his irritation at her as Phoenix just snickered at him just to irritate him further.

'Are ya worried about me?'

'Fuck off,' Kanda snarled defensively. Allen sighed with slight annoyance as Margaret tried to calm the frightened children down after the fight. Phoenix didn't meet the woman's eye once because they reminded her of someone else.

'Phoenix, maybe next time, pull your weight in this mission,' Allen tartly agreed with Kanda before Phoenix glared at the both of them and stormed out, stressing the orphans more.

…

The night was quite and she relished this because not even a cricket or frog decided to make a noise… if they did she'd fry them and the entire forest with her pot almost boiling over.

'What are you doing occultist?' Phoenix hissed at the man she recognized as Henry from the village as he came out of on a forest trail.

'What brings ya here?' Phoenix demanded hoping to be rid of them so that she can enjoy the rest of the night peacefully. Henry glared at her equally and pointed his pitchfork at her forehead. She rolled her eyes.

'Is that suppose ta scare me?'

'I hate up fucked up occults and religions…'

'Jump on the bandwagon…' Phoenix mused as she tried to turn around but a large hand grabbed her and halted her progress.

'I really don't have any patience so if you want to walk away alive, then do so now,' she said in a dark, threatening tone as Henry's eyes hesitated as if considering it but only tightened his grip.

Phoenix sighed and places her hand over his and slowly applied heat… scorching heat till the man was begging for her to let go.

'Y-you monster,'

'Heh, I haven't heard that name for a. very. Long. Time, Henry Patterson,' the man froze as he heard his full name… Oh yes, Phoenix remembered him clearly as one of those tormenting bastards from all those years ago.

'NO, y-you're suppose to be dead,' Phoenix's grin grew wider as she threw the man on the ground and watched him cradle his charred black hand. She knelt in front of him and sniggered gleefully.

'I rise from the ashes and continue to live, for the sake of the one I love… you understand right?' Phoenix leaned closer and captured his lips with her own and sent sparks of fire racing through his body.

He squirmed but couldn't move as he quickly ignited into a human torch and fell to the ground in a cloud of ashes. Phoenix stood up and examined the mess on the ground, slightly pleased with her work. Come to think of it, she hadn't done that in a while.

'Meh, one less bastard to deal with I suppose,' Phoenix chided in a low voice as she walked away and back to the orphanage.

….

The next night brought a strong gale ripping through the village and destroying almost half of the village crops and the scaffolding of one of the buildings and come down. Phoenix was examining the damage with amusement because the villagers were in such hysteria that she had been surprised that she could hold back the laugh rising in her gut.

'Well, we're barely here a fucking day, and all hell breaks loose,' Kanda grunted as Phoenix finally let a giggle escape from her mouth and some villagers turned and glared at her.

'It truly is terrible,' Margaret equipped, ignoring Phoenix's taunting and put the time to eye the crowd.

'I wonder where Henry is?' Phoenix made no reaction to that and wondered off as Allen and Margaret began another conversation to better understand the situation.

'Akuma, fire, winds, water, ice… looks like chaos indeed,' Phoenix paused and glanced around her but it seemed only she was able to hear a voice as if someone was standing right next to her.

'Great, I got some idiot in my head,' Phoenix muttered under her breath.

'That was very rude, you seemed to have been here before,' She whipped around to face the man that had just spoken to her. He seemed slightly older than her with evenly cut hair and a smug look.

'What's it to ya? Fucking mind reader,' Phoenix growled at the voice in her head to avoid the strange stares from those around her.

'You wouldn't happen to be a Noah?'

'… Interesting, I'd never thought I'd meet an exorcist who'd guess outright?' Phoenix cocked her head innocently.

'I don't see normal people doing this,' the man snickered at her answer.

'Would you like to be part of our act?'

'Nope, but it doesn't look as if I have a choice, right?' her only reply was laughter.

….

**A/N**

**This maybe short and a little confusing but the next few chapter will hopefully explain everything about Phoenix's past. Oh and the story will come from Allen's point of view from now on till I feel like…**

**Please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heh… I kind of made a mistake in my author's note at the end of chap 16, so please ignore it for now!**

**Anyway… least begin!**

17.

Phoenix kept the conversation with that mind-reading bastard a secret, frankly it didn't seem important as Kanda began to get a little paranoid around her for some odd reason or another.

'What's wrong Bakanda?'

'Fuck off, brat,'

'Oh nice comeback~' Phoenix mocked with a sly sneer as the samurai continued to glare at her as they stared across the table in the Orphanage kitchen. Margaret and Allen were nervously watching the scene in front of them.

It had been another unsuccessful day and still no conclusion had been reached.

'Maybe it isn't innocence after all…'

'No… innocence is involved!' Phoenix piped in as Allen stared at her in confusion but she ignored it and began to hum softly to herself.

'Well if it is, where is it? Kanda asked, his patience was wearing thin but wasn't it always so thin?

'_I am standing up at the water's edge in my dream_

_I cannot make a single sound as you scream_

_It can't be that cold, the ground is still warm to touch_

_This place is so quiet, sensing that storm…'_

'Don't fucking start that again!' Kanda fumed at her standing up with his hand reaching for his sword strapped to his waist.

'No, please sir wait… Phoenix can you repeat that,' Phoenix blinked slowly before a smirk spread slowly across her face. It was childish and a little bit sadistic as she said the lines to her song once more but with a haunting tone that made everyone in the room shiver.

She watched Margaret with amusement as the woman slowly processed what she had heard.

'… That song… was the one that the monster child use to sing…' Margaret's voice was low and subtle but her words left Allen and Kanda confused.

'What do you mean?'

'35 years ago, I was an orphan at this exact same orphanage, there was a child that was known as the devil's spawn and was kept in the top most room…' she pointed above her head as if trying to get her point across.

'What room?' Allen asked.

….

Margaret led them up the stairs that seemed not as stable as the ones further down. They were well aged and in desperate need of care but no one paid attention to them as Allen, Kanda and Phoenix stared at the only door that stood at the top of the stairs.

'This room… hasn't been used since the death of the child,' Margaret fidgeted with a bunch of keys before putting an old rusty key into the multiple amount of locking mechanisms on the metal door.

'Why's it made of iron?' Allen asked out of curiosity as Phoenix stubbornly rolled her eyes at the white heads lack of intelligence.

'Well this child had a particular habit of burning things so this room was especially designed for them,' the woman finally got the door open and the exorcists followed her into the room.

The room was smallish but the clear distinction of it was that everything was made of iron. The bed, even the small chairs and table, then there was the small iron grated window that overlooked the courtyard where the children were busy outside playing.

'You said 'burning things' right?' Allen asked as he glanced at Phoenix but she stared dangerously back at him, she didn't want him to mention that she too had the ability to burn stuff.

'Yeah, sometimes the Warden 35 years ago would control the child by throwing holy water at them,' Margaret said, which got an annoyed grizzle from Phoenix before she walked past them and glanced out the window… the exact same view, honestly, nothing's hardly changed!

'Where's this Warden?'

'Dead, he died when the monster child went on a rampage because some gentleman died,' Margaret sighed but Phoenix could tell that she was uneasy about staying in this room for too long and began to usher them out.

'I wonder if the kid was an accommodator of innocence,' Kanda spoke suddenly as they walked down the stairs.

'Excuse me?'

'Well those who wield innocence have strange powers that may deem them as monsters, well that's what we believe anyway,' Allen quickly explained at Margaret's confusion.

'You must be mistaken, whenever one of us children taunted her, we ended up getting a burn for our effort and what was worst was that she didn't care but laughed and she would constantly sing this song just to agitate everyone,' Phoenix felt like pushing the woman down the rest of the flight of stairs because she began to act like a bloody spoilt brat, in her opinion.

'She…?' but Kanda didn't seem to finish what he had wanted to say as an explosion rocked the orphanage at its very foundations. They stumbled about as they tried to gain a strong footing on the stairs.

'That came from outside!' Margaret sounded very distressed as she rushed ahead of them with the exorcists further behind her. Phoenix really didn't have to have a sixth sense to know what that had come from.

'Yay, he kept his promise,' Phoenix pelted past them before roughly shoving a level four akuma back into the forest where it had appeared.

Upon seeing the state of the courtyard, Margaret fainted from the sight of the children that had been killed, which Phoenix found very helpful as she flew up and smashed apart a level three hovering above their head.

'Oi, bitch mind explaining what you were saying before,' Kanda said as he carved an akuma half before moving to the next one. Phoenix flipped over the current akuma she was fighting and sent a ball of fire colliding into its back.

'Some mind-reading bastard told me,' she hummed with amusement as the akuma tried to swipe at her but was completely off mark and she buried the heel of her boot into its side before ripping it apart.

'What mind-reading bastard?' Allen blinked as he blocked the fist of the level four that she had hurled into the forest. Phoenix couldn't help but pause and stare at him with her hands on her hips.

'I think it was a Noah, I mean who else has that kinda power,'

'Why didn't you fucking tell us before?' Kanda hissed as he rushed passed Allen and knocked the level four back before performing an exploding cut attack that dismembered it of an arm and part of a leg.

'Didn't think it was important,' his only response was a che before he had to jump back to avoid the rapid fire of the level four's machine guns.

'You didn't think it was fucking important,' Kanda snarled under his breath but took his rage out on the unfortunate akuma that crossed his path next. Allen didn't say anything but continued to try and push back the mass of akuma that began to swarm out of nowhere.

'Got ta admit, this is getting annoying,' Phoenix grizzled as the exorcists were forced back to back as the akuma surrounded them.

But then the akuma slowly parted and a figure walked slowly towards them.

'Well I think that'll be enough fighting for now,' Phoenix glared at him as she recognized the man's voice as being the one that was inside her head the other day.

'So you're the mind-reading bastard, you look rather disappointing,' Phoenix sneered at him, which did not impress the young man at all as he frowned. But it soon disappeared as he glanced up revealing the three diamond-shaped patterns on his head.

'Oh dear, and I thought I was a freak…' Phoenix muttered under her breath until she felt her body melt to jelly.

'What… the fuck?' Phoenix realized it wasn't only her that must have felt this way as they all lost consciousness right there and then.

….

**A short chapter here but I'll write more in the next chapter…**

**Please REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**This'll be in Kanda's POV…**

18.

His head felt as if a wild horse had smashed it. It was throbbing like hell that it was disorientating his surrounds to a horrible smear of ashen grey.

'What the fuck did that bastard do? Oi, Moyashi… Phoenix?' There was no reply as his surrounds slowly focused and realized he was in that metal room that Margaret had shown them just previously before the akuma attacked.

However, this room seemed a little less… rusty and dull?

'_I am standing up at the water's edge in my dream_

_I cannot make a single sound as you scream_

_It can't be that cold, the ground is still warm to touch_

_This place is so quiet, sensing that storm…_

_Well I've seen them buried in a sheltered place in this town_

_They tell you that this rain can sting, and look down_

_There is no blood around; I see no sign of pain_

_No pain_

_Seeing no red at all, see no rain…'_

Kanda blinked, it was the same fucking song that Phoenix would sing probably to get on his nerves. But someone who was much younger than that sixteen-year-old-acting-three girl was singing it.

'… _**The devil's spawn… was kept in the top most room…'**_

He turned to the window where a figure lazed, a young girl with flowing red hair that blazed in the light that came through the window. Her strange textured dress clinked as she shuffled about slightly before she kept singing.

'_Putting the pressure on much harder now_

_To return again and again_

_Just let the red rain splash you_

_Let the rain fall on your skin_

_I come to you, defenses down_

_With the trust of a child…'_

'The monster's singing again!' Kanda frowned when he heard the distant sounds of children coming from somewhere on the other side of the window. He slowly stood up and gazed at the back of the girl's head as the mocking continued.

'You idiot, don't attract her attention, remember what happened last time,' another child whined, Kanda stiffened when the girl turned her head to look around the room. Something seemed to have caught this child's attention as her ruby red eyes scanned the room as if Kanda was not there.

Then she jumped off the windowsill suddenly, actually it looked more like a pouncing cat, her small hands clawed out before her as it wrapped eagerly around as small black object.

Kanda could hear a squeak coming from the hand prison and frowned as the girl made her way back to the window whispering into her head. He watched her slowly reveal that she had caught what looked to be a mouse.

'Pretty little mouse, pretty little mouse… what should I do with you?' Kanda felt a shiver before his face twisted with disgust.

The girl carefully cradled the mouse in her hands before putting its little head in her mouth and biting down hard around the mouse's neck breaking it clean off the body. There was a horrible crack and muffled squeak as the girl looked back to admire her work.

Kanda gagged, covering his mouth to avoid spilling whatever was in his stomach out. Even HE couldn't be that cruel as he watched the blood trickle from the corner of her smirking mouth… the rodent's blood.

Then she went back to the window.

'Hey, the demon's back…' there was screaming when the girl dropped the dead but still twitching body of the mouse from the third floor.

Kanda stepped back as the girl was wrenching in a horrid laughter not suited for someone her age before sounds could be heard coming from up the stairs.

The door then swung open and a wave of water entered the room and covered the hysterical girl.

'You foul creature! You better pray to God that he's merciful for you atrocious behavior,' Kanda caught sight of the man that had thrown the bucket of water on the now grumbling girl. He was tall, about Kanda's height with dull blond hair pulled into a tight low ponytail. Silver hairs were evidently shining on his head and a long priest's robe was draped over his body.

'…_**The Warden 35 years ago would control the child by throwing holy water at them…'**_

So this bastard was the Warden…

The girl glared at him in turn before spitting out the head till it lay at the man's feet bloodied.

'What God? The mangy one that sits on his high horse of a cloud and…' another splash of water washed over her and she silenced her tongue. Kanda snickered but couldn't help but remember someone else who had the exact same expression when she got wet.

'YOU will not say another word… one more little stunt and you'll not get any food,' Kanda winced as the door slammed shut but the area around him went pitch black.

….

The next thing he knew he was standing outside, there were clumps of white clouds racing across the blue sky and children were playing outside with a ball. Kanda was thankful he wasn't in that room with the girl again but he could still see her staring at the commotion below with blank boredom. Her hair always seemed to be on fire whenever the sunlight passed across the window.

He glanced up wondering why he was here and hoping nothing bad would happen again but to be honest, he had to find that blasted Moyashi and the brat, he still hadn't seen neither of them as he began to walk closer to the building.

It was almost the same as before but the door was a deep red with a stain-glass mural of the Mother, Mary and Jesus… not like he'd give a fuck anyway.

'Well~ you don't see a place like this everyday,' a voice called behind him as Kanda turned and saw two people, both young men staring by the open gate to the orphanage. One seemed to have pale blond hair draping over his shoulders and was the shorter of the two while the other, Kanda presumed had been the one that spoken, was dark red haired and eyes that sparkled gold in the reflecting light.

'Honestly, we should head back…'

'And not check this place out? Aw come on, I have a few hours to spare before I have to depart,' the dark haired interrupted his companion as they strolled up and through Kanda as if he were a ghost.

Kanda gasped at the chillness that had occurred when they did so.

'But the others are back in the village,' the blond complained but didn't say anything else as one of the children greeted them… a young girl with brown hair tied up in a plait.

'Hi, misters, are you here to adopt one of us?' she asked hope was glowing in her eyes. The blond seemed to panic slightly.

'Ah, um, no but we came to visit, right?' He turned to his dark haired companion but the other man seemed to be interested in the window on the third floor. Kanda glanced up and saw that the girl was glaring at him; probably hoping to creep him out but it didn't seem to work at all because she was quick to hide herself.

'Why isn't that girl downstairs?'

'Good morning gentlemen, I'm the Warden of this orphanage, how can I help you?' The man that had thrown the water at the demon girl said with a welcoming smile. Kanda frowned at the seemingly two-faced bastard.

'The girl upstairs?' The dark haired pointed up to the window the girl had once been sitting by. Kanda watched the Warden's face dropped as if he had stepped in shit and felt it ooze out either side of his shoe.

'That, I will not explain,'

'Why not?'

'Maybe we shouldn't push it,' the blond persisted but the dark haired ignored him.

'If you must know, that child is a demon, an abomination, and nothing good ever comes from her,' Kanda tapped his foot impatiently, they hadn't noticed that he was there or even listening but he had no idea what was happening.

This was really pissing him off.

'Where the fuck, are you Moyashi?' Kanda shouted but knew that he felt absolutely foolish doing so because no answer came, which displeased him more.

….

**Hmm, I wonder if you're getting this? If not tell me and I'll do my best to smooth things out for you!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

19.

He came back, he always did and it became very annoying. He had a strange smile as if he understood me but I knew that couldn't be possible. He was just another one of those idiots standing on the outside looking in on my misery.

I hope he didn't pity me, I hate people who do because once they learn that I'm a monster, and they turn their heads and go about their days as if I wouldn't remember them.

The first time we exchanged words was through the metal door, the Warden wouldn't let him in but he sounded kind and in my opinion, utterly stupid. I didn't know why he bothered to even talk to me when there were tons of idiotic brats downstairs that'll be much more interested.

'Do you have a name?'

'…' I really didn't, no one would be bothered not even my father who dumped me in this hellhole in the first place. That man was just as frightened after he watched his precious wife being burned to death by their unborn child… in other words me.

'I presume that's a no then,'

'I don't bother with one,' I tried to defend myself but he just laughed, it was genuine that I will admit.

'Everyone deserves a name, it gives us a meaning to exist,'

'Then I don't want to exist,' I glared at the door hoping he would feel it and just leave me alone!

'But you want to live don't you, human nature's cruel like that,' I paused and glanced away to what was happening outside; he really was fancy with his words.

'I'm… I'm not human, I'm a monster,' I stammered, I didn't know I was so… scared. I hated this guy whoever he was, he made me feel something I didn't want to know existed.

'I doubt that, you sound like a frightened little girl to me,'

'!' I hurled my bed at the door and the response was someone falling down the stairs, muffled laughter and a curse.

'Okay~ that wasn't very nice for someone to give you there time to speak with you,'

'I don't want your sympathy! Fuck off!'

He left after that but it wasn't long, two days later he turned up with that other person following close behind him.

….

The first time I saw his face was startling, one, I was surprised that the Warden even allowed him in here… no one was allow except the Warden himself and that was just to drench me or give me food. The second reason was that he had red hair like me… maybe not as blazing as mine but still it was red.

'And here I thought I was going to see some sort of monster,' I glared at him but unfortunately the Warden had taken the bed out of my room so I had basically nothing to throw at him.

'I'll wait for you outside,' his companion said quickly shutting the door. At least he was wise enough to do so.

'Is your friend scared?'

'No, worried…'

'… That you'll get burned,' he stared at me but it was in a playful manner.

'Not really, his worried about how my family will react with me hanging out with a seven year old,'

'I'm ten!' I flared letting the flames flicker off my small body, I was hoping that he'd step back in fear and get out of the room. But to my surprise he just laughed.

'That's interesting… is that why you're called a monster?'

'…' I didn't say anything but extinguished the flames when I knew that it was not going to scare him away like it did so many others before him.

'About your name…'

'I don't have one!' he snickered at my outburst and I felt completely stupid for doing so. Damnit, I really do hate this guy.

'No, I figured out what I'll call you,' I frowned at him, I didn't want to be called anything but maybe it wouldn't be that bad to be called something else other than monster, demon and an abomination.

He looked at me probably expecting some sort of retort but I gave him utter silence waiting for him to say what he needed to say. Maybe he'll finally leave me alone.

'Phoenix,'

'What?'

'Phoenix, I'd say it fits you perfectly for your ability to produce flames,'

Phoenix, huh?

'I don't get it,' I said quickly, I must have looked like an idiot by the way he smiled but maybe I was just reading that wrong… maybe or I'm paranoid.

'It's the name of a legendary bird of fire, it is a mythical creature said to rise from its ashes after it dies,'

'But why would it want to live again?' I asked him hoping that maybe he was going to hesitate.

'Just because you get given a bad hand doesn't mean you can give up,' I blinked and turned away quickly contemplating what he was talking about. Maybe he was right.

Phoenix… me… it suited well…

'Phoenix? I like it!' He smiled that pathetic smile and turned to leave.

'I'm glad,' I really think that I forgot something but by the time it hit me; he was already leaving through the orphanage gates.

I bloody forgot to ask for his name!

….

I waited a very long time, I had no idea when he would show up but when he eventually did, it had only been a week.

He was walking through the gates when I saw him and for once, I seemed very happy and relieved that he bothered to even come back to visit me. I waited for him in front of the door.

The Warden seemed to grumble and I still don't know how he even let this person visit me… I was hoping that it was blackmail that had to be it because I knew I had done that once until he got that bucket of water idea, I really did hate that old man for that!

'Hello Phoenix,' he stepped through the door quickly as the Warden quickly closed it again.

'Hi, mister,' I said hoping it was evident that he didn't introduce himself at all since last time we met.

'Mister? I didn't give you my name did I?' I frowned at him.

'Of course you didn't idiot!' I spat angrily, I mean it was fine and dandy to give me a name and all it was kind of… sweet, you will not ever, ever hear me say that aloud. But you have to return the bloody favor and say your name as well!

'It's Neah,'

'Nya?' He chuckled.

'No, Ne-ah,' I frowned but though I tried my best I couldn't get his bloody name right, I mean two syllables… easy right?

'I think I'll stick with Ni-chan,'

'Ah…? I guess that'll do for now,' we had a small laugh about it and by the time he left I really hoped he'd come back. He just had too or else I'd hunt him down and fucking burn him.

….

'Ni-chan!' He came again just as he promised but this time he was accompanied by a tall man with long red hair pulled into a low ponytail.

'Honestly, Neah, why did you pick this brat of all people?' Ni-chan glared at him and patted my head as if I was somehow offended by this person's words.

'She's special Marian believe me… why don't you show him?' I nodded before frowning in concentration before spitting out a small ball of fire that whistled past Marian's head and hissed once it made contact with the wall.

'You really are playing with fire here, does she know who you are exactly?' I was angry with this person.

'He's Ni-chan and I don't care about anything else other than that he treats me like a human being,' I declared fiercely but the man muttered that I was some kind of idiot and I was almost tempted to burn him to a crisp but Ni-chan shook his head and I let it slide… for now.

….

The last time I ever saw him, he wasn't carrying that usual smile of his I had grown to like so much. It was one of the few things that I looked forward to with his visits but he seemed rather depressed this time round.

'What's wrong Ni-chan?' I asked sitting across from him on the metal-slated floor. He really did seem to be bothered by something.

'Phoenix, have you ever seen the outside world,'

'From a barred window yes,' I was trying to be humorous but it just seemed to make him feel worse and it made me disappointed with myself to even think of saying that.

'… Maybe you could show me?'

He looked up with a blank surprised expression; I was slightly excited that I finally got his full attention.

'I mean, you can show me and whenever you need me or my ability you just have to say my name,' I tried to sound convincing but I really wasn't skilled in the social apartment, I mean the only thing I was pro at was insults.

He smiled, it was that pathetic one and he brushed his fingers through my hair playfully messing it up.

'You really are naïve,'

'But…?'

'It's a promise,'

'Good,' I smile at him before throwing my arms around him as if I had solved the problem for him. I knew I had no idea what was going on but if I could help, I was willing to do it.

….

I waited for him to come and fulfill his promise that I made him make. I really wanted to travel with him. Maybe the world would seem much brighter if he showed it to me.

'Where are you Ni-chan?' I mumbled till I caught a familiar flash of red and gazed hopefully out the window but it was the grouchy one… Marian, I think?

He was alone and Ni-chan was nowhere to be seen. It made me dread to what had brought him here in the first place, this man hated me as much as I did of him.

'He's dead,' he told me, I covered my ears… no he couldn't be dead!

'H-how?' I asked no pleaded for the answer but the man wasn't giving me anything. But gazed away solemnly and was about to leave.

'Stop it… you're lying, I promised Ni-chan that if he ever needed me he should call for me, if he was in danger I could have helped him,'

'You don't know what Neah had gotten himself into brat so I'd think about it,' the man snapped as I began to boil with rage.

'SO WHAT! I was willing to help him no matter what it was… y-you're lying to me…'

'No I'm being quite sincere about this,'

'SHUT UP! I don't care, Ni-chan will come so shut up!' I burst into flames and hurled myself at him, he seemed quick to defend himself but he was not quick enough as my flames scorched the right side of his face.

I hissed angrily at him just as the Warden burst through the doors with a bucket of water ready in hand. He wasn't going to get me with that again as I jumped back letting the water splash harmlessly on the floor next to me before pouncing onto him in the ball of flames.

I could he his screams, oh how I had longed to do this to him as his flesh slowly began to cook and smell with the aid of my flames. Soon it ceased and there were people staring at me like the monster I was.

Maybe Ni-chan was wrong, I probably am a monster as I began to rage my fury on those around me.

'Phoenix!'

'Shut up, only Ni-chan can use that name!' I lashed out as the man ran after me as I burst out of the wall of the orphanage.

'Just stop it!' I ignored him as I brought in a half breath of air and unleashed a barrel of flames that quickly engulfed the forests in a blaze of red, orange and yellow. It was beautiful, those colours as I heard the distinguished click of a gun locked and ready to fire. I turned on my heel and stared at Marian, his gun pointed at me, I knew he was going to shoot, I could see it in his eyes.

'Go ahead, pull the fucking trigger and see if I care, you have no idea who you're dealing with here for I am the Phoenix,'

'It's just the bloody name Neah gave you, beats me why he gave you it but you were a distraction for him that is all,' he shouted back, I could feel my heart clench tightly in my chest as I felt tears form and evaporate from the corner of my eyes.

'… You're wrong,' I whispered through the terror of the firestorm around us.

'Oh really, I'm bloody right from what I saw…'

'SHUT UP!'

The last thing I ever heard was the sound of a resonating BANG!

….

**A/N**

**Here you are everyone, sorry it took a while but I had work to finish and I had a slight writer's block but nothing to be worried about yet… however I'm wondering was this what you ever expected?**

**Please REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Kanda felt a tremendous wave of heat surround his body, it felt as if he was in a furnace. He could hear burning, the crackling of fire as his finally began to get his head around this fucking situation.

He remembered being knocked out by that Noah creep with three eyes on his forehead along with Allen and Phoenix. But why was there fire…?

Allen was lying catatonic next to him but Phoenix seemed to be awake or so Kanda thought.

'Ni-chan…' something rolled down her cheek and dripped down onto her uniform but as it hit the fabric it hissed and evaporated. Kanda now realized where all the heat and flames were coming from.

'Shit!' He grabbed the unconscious moyashi and dashed away just in time as the area surrounding the girl exploded into a raging fire… it looked exactly like what his saw in that strange dream he had.

'You're lucky I managed to wake you up in time,' a gruff voice grumbled at Kanda as the samurai turned around and saw that General Cross had somehow managed to get whiff of their mission.

'What brings you here?'

'No thanks… well that's slightly disappointing,' Cross murmured as his hand hovered over the holster that held his innocence.

'I'm waiting,' Kanda hissed impatiently as the General rolled his eye and glared at the inferno towering before them.

'Komui had unknowingly sent you three on a suicide mission… Phoenix is much older than she is physical seen as,' Kanda paused with a slight frown as he processed what the General was saying to him.

'So what I saw was Phoenix's memories?'

'At least you're not as dumb as you lead everyone to believe,' Kanda snarled at that but decided to ignore it for now because as he thought about it, the man in Phoenix's memory looked definitely like a younger Cross.

'And you murdered her in this village,' General Cross looked away and focused on the fire slowly beginning to spread towards them.

'We're not safe here as you can see, grab the idiot and let's fall back to a safer distance,'

'Aren't we going to stop her?' Kanda hissed while doing as Cross said, to be perfectly clear he wanted to leave the beansprout there but with the General… it didn't seem like he had a choice.

'Her flames will melt everything that come within a certain distance to her, even innocence won't make it through that unscarred,' Cross growled as akuma began to emerge around them.

'Fucking shit, they're being attracted to the mass of energy Phoenix is releasing,' Kanda said as he brought his katana down on the akuma that dare get into his range to attack.

'Obviously idiot,' Cross maneuvered around several akuma as he shot them down, despite being a man who was reasonably lazy, he could be quite efficient. Kanda followed close behind, slightly infuriated that he was left to carry the bloody beansprout till they were reasonably safe from the inferno.

'You better start talking General,' Kanda glared at Cross whom just dully stared at the blaze whipping several miles away. The towering wall of fire could probably be seen from as wide as a 200-mile radius.

'Phoenix was a child that a friend of mine stumbled upon, beats me but he started hanging around her despite everything… probably as a distraction.' Cross spoke slowly as he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Kanda eyed the bastard who seemed to be taking this situation rather lightly.

'So this Ni-chan isn't her brother?'

'No, for some odd reason the brat couldn't pronoun his name properly so he gave up,'

Kanda frowned and started at the flames that slowly grew outwards, it was frustrating to learn that what he saw had actually happened 35 years ago but why was Phoenix looking like a fucking sixteen year old?

'It's her innocence,' the General somehow read his thoughts. 'I underestimated her when she said that she was 'the phoenix'.

He then watched General Cross walk over to the moyashi and slapped him sharply across the face, which seemed to have gotten a reaction from the white head.

'WAKE UP IDIOT!' Allen was wide-awake now, nursing his cheek and glaring daggers at Cross.

'Why the heck did you do that?' Allen demanded before he fell silent and stared at the firestorm blazing before them.

'Where's Phoenix?' his voice was low and Kanda was almost tempted to yell at him.

'She's the source of what you see, idiot apprentice,' Cross growled before Kanda had a chance to open his mouth. Allen seemed to be astonished.

'Baka, didn't you see the memories that that bastard showed us?' Kanda finally shouted, he was furious that the moyashi was so naïve.

'He didn't, because he too was apart of the memories… more specifically the Fourteenth within him was,' both exorcists glared at Cross.

'What?'

'Phoenix met the Fourteenth 35 years ago and somehow a bond was formed between them, when I told her that he was dead this happened and I was forced to kill her… however,' he slowly looked at the inferno.

'As you can see she's still alive and that's because a simple wound won't kill her, like the phoenix she will be reborn,' Kanda slowly let the information sink in, he was shocked but he wasn't going to admit that aloud.

'So that's almost like Kanda,'

'NO idiot, that because of who I am but Phoenix gets that ability from her innocence,' Kanda snarled viciously at Allen who turned to look at Cross.

'How will we be able to stop her?' Allen asked but Cross looked rather solemn when he was asked.

'She's far stronger than she was 35 years ago and a simply shot to the head will not do, even the fucking akuma aren't a choice here…' He was gazing at Allen, which confused Kanda and made him rather suspicious of what the bastard would say next. The next thing both of them knew was that Judgment's barrel rested on Allen's temple.

'What?'

'Our only hope lies with the Fourteenth…'

….

**A/N**

**CLIFFHANGER! So please don't hate me…**

**Please REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Warning: This chapter may be slightly confusing…._

21.

'WAIT!'

….

**_Why am I here?_ The angry crackles of fire raged around her. Her body felt heavy and her eyes sore before a sad smirk twitched the corners of her lips.**

**_I haven't felt this way in a long while…_ There was no doubting it, that heavy feeling she had long ago buried in her chest. It was aching worse than the fire around her. That was when she vaguely registered the familiar presence of someone. **

….

Kanda stared was clearly shocked but not as bad as Allen was. The white head's face was as pale as his own hair, not a hint of colour remained.

The expression on Cross's face said otherwise, there was no mocking glint in those dark eyes of his and for once like the time Cross had knocked him out back in India. He was seriously going to pull that trigger.

….

**She glanced up but all she saw was the raging flames but now they were dancing about her, quivering in confusion. She could have sworn that she heard something… something! **

**It was coming from somewhere beyond the red and orange, just out of her sight. But she could definitely tell someone was calling her.**

_**Phoenix…**_

**Phoenix was dazed by the whispery voice because it was almost imaginary. It couldn't possibly be real but her body moved of its own accord and out of that safe flaming tower that she created.**

….

BANG!

The blood chilling sound rang out at the precise moment that it suddenly dimmed to the natural glow of the hovering moon. Allen was on the ground, blooding drenching the front of his shirt but it wasn't his.

There was someone else lying on top of him, limp and seemingly lifeless.

'Did she…?' they were all stunned to say the least as they recognized the hair that looked like the dying embers of a fire. There was no doubting it that it was Phoenix.

'She kept her promise then, to always stay by his side,' Kanda said in a low voice, it was hard to tell if he was irritated or angry. Allen ignored the comment and rolled Phoenix's body over, her head lolled limply to the side. But what made Allen's blood run cold was the bullet wound that pierced straight through her head.

'How COULD you, Master? You killed her!' Allen's rage didn't seem like his own but Cross ignored him nonetheless with a simple growl.

'Idiot, remember I said that a single bullet won't kill her! Look again…' just as Allen went to move away something gripped the cuff of his sleeve. When he glanced down, he was surprised to find that it was Phoenix. But it couldn't be possible until her entire body burst into flames.

'Ouch!' Allen winced at the heat of the flame but was grateful that it was his left arm.

'What the fuck?' Kanda spoke up as the fire shrunk than dissipated to really a smaller, slightly younger version of Phoenix.

'I don't understand the relationship between Phoenix and her innocence but for some reason this always happens if she ever dies,' they all glanced down at the small form as the bullet wound began to slowly close up.

'She can't die…' Allen's voice was barely a whisper; his confusion was still etched into his brow. He was trying to find a possibly logical view for such a reason but if Cross was like this, he wasn't going to have the same luck.

'She not immortal moyashi… she dies differently, my guess would assume the powers possessed by either the Noah clan or the Earl,' Kanda grizzled as the fires still blazed around them.

'Not arguing there but we should leave before the villagers find us, I don't think they'd be happy to know we're the cause of this,' the General groaned looking through the charred forests.

….

They retreated back because it didn't take too long before Cross's prediction to come into effect and it was very bad too. But there wasn't the time to think about that as they staked out at an abandoned winter shack in hopes that Phoenix would somehow wake up soon.

'How long till she wakes up? We need to get back to headquarters?' Kanda growled angrily as he replaced the curtain after he was satisfied that there was nothing else outside to look at.

'I don't think that would be wise, who knows if she'd burn that down as well,'

'What are you suggesting, Master?' The general growled as he brought his gloved hand on his chin and thought deeply.

'Sealing her away,'

'WHAT?'

'She's too dangerous, you saw how she literally burned down the entire forest… the girl is nothing but an akuma, a being of destruction and power,' Allen looked shockingly at his Master. Even Kanda seemed effected by this.

'He's right Moyashi, who's to say that she won't do it again? She never was fucking right in the head ever since she came to the Order. She made enemies, and made evident of her hatred of the place several times over.'

'We can't give up on her yet!' Allen defended her but he wasn't so sure that he could win against the both of them.

'You do possess a valid point even if you are an idiot but her value to this war has yet to come. Who knows, she meant even awaken if the Fourteenth was to call her?' Allen stiffened at that but he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was true, she was also a potential danger to humanity besides the Earl and that thought was worrying.

'So she'll awaken again?'

'I believe so seeing that the promise she and the Fourteenth was strong enough that she protected you, his host,' Allen still didn't seem convinced.

'She isn't dying, fool, she'll be put to sleep only to awaken when she is absolutely needed, that is all… Christ, you're just as hard to convince as Neah was,' the General grumbled under his breath.

….

**A/N**

**Late update and this might be the only one for a long while until I understand where this will head from here…**

**So please bare with me and REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to all of you who have patiently waited for me to resume this story so here is the next chapter I've been promising you… C:**

….

22. Awakening

_There was flames everywhere, yet I still felt so cold, which was in fact odd for me because there never was a time that I ever was cold… unless I happened to be drench by fucking water! Then that would be a different story._

_But this was a strange feeling, very strange and I didn't like it one bit. _

….

Something definitely wasn't right here… everything around her was very dark and the only sound she could hear was the hollow dripping of water echoing off an enclosed space.

The smell of cold damp earth and bore water was intoxicating and rather unpleasant for someone who despised that type of element. But she didn't come to her full senses until something cold and wet dropped onto her bare arm, goose bumps rose and rippled across her skin as a result.

It was enough to cause her to bolt up suddenly but the painful throb in her head forced her to lie down once again.

'How long… how long has it been?' she asked the emptiness of the stale air before taking note of her voice being slightly more high-pitched than usual.

_**Phoenix…**_

Phoenix blinked at the imaginary sound of her name being called from some far off place. Then ignoring the pain in her head, she stood up the baggy clothes barely clung to her small shoulders, it was about then that she realized what had previously happened.

She had died after hearing the voice of the specific person whom she only cared for… so the fucking bastard was lying to her, Ni-chan was alive and she was going to find him one way or another.

Phoenix glanced around her as her eyes finally adjusted the darkness and she barely made out the rocky walls and shimmering patches of water stretching out before her.

Her eye twitched ever so slightly as the redheaded fool crossed her mind… he was going to pay for putting her in such a place that obvious suppresses her innocence from creating even a flicker of flame.

She slowly drew in the musty scent into her lungs.

'Just ya fucking wait Cross!' her voice bounced off the walls rapidly disturbing the silence that had once filled the place and a slight rumbling could be heard further ahead. A sense of dread washed over her before she turned tail and ran out of there when she caught the small yet recognizable sound of water coming towards her.

Yep she definitely was going to kill that bastard!

….

Getting out of that place wasn't easy or fun for that matter since she was now sitting on the shores of a pool of water. Phoenix wasn't very happy as she fumed silently letting the water evaporate off her skin as she tapped the water out of her ears.

Her current position was a mystery to her but the faint smell of burning wood suggested that a settlement wasn't too far away. It was the best chance of getting a spare change of clothes and some well-deserved food.

Phoenix made her way over there by letting just her nose guide her because the density of the forest and her small size made it impossible to see in front of her properly.

But she got there in the end and was quite surprised to find out that it was a gypsy camp. The bright yellow and red wagons stood idle around a blazing campfire while people wondered around until one of them spotted her.

'Hello dear, what's a young thing like you doing out here?' Phoenix's eye twitched but she was forced to swallow her anger and her pride just to get past this treatment.

'I got lost while wondering around, can you help me get to the next town?' Phoenix pleaded using her childish big red eyes and pouting lips. It would seem that it was enough to persuade the stranger to help her.

The stranger led her to one of the wagons and got her some clothes that she could wear. A skirt that just went below her knees and a loose cotton shirt that was a little too big but it didn't bother Phoenix since her leotard was still tight even around her smaller figure.

Wearing the new clothes now, Phoenix sat beside the fire… a little too close for the gypsy's liking but they didn't complain as long as they could brush Phoenix's hair. It was a mess but to Phoenix surprise and annoyance, it had grown longer during the time she was recovering from her fatal wound.

'There, aren't you an adorable thing,' Phoenix wanted to hit the person or better yet, scorch them for saying something like that. Though she restrained from doing so since she needed their help to find out where she fucking was!

….

When Phoenix finally got to where she wanted, she ditched the caravans gladly and wondered around the streets. The town wasn't fancy or anything just the usual with shops and houses lining the streets.

Well she did earn a lot of strange looks from the townspeople probably because she was wearing gypsy clothes and they were never taken well by villagers. Phoenix just rolled her eyes at them and continued on.

'Oi what's a gypsy kid doing here?' Phoenix glared at the man that happened to speak to her. The man looked taken back slightly probably wondering why someone so young held such a stare.

'That ain't ya business,' Phoenix said her tone rather mellow before she turned her back on the idiot. She walked on till she saw a group of people march in front of her pulling a small boy behind them. It looked rather interesting indeed as she ran up to them.

'What ya doing?' she asked cheerfully as one of the men glared at her but she wasn't moved by it, she had, after all, seen scarier.

'None of your business kid, just go to your parents!' well that pressed some unwanted buttons as Phoenix kicked that man in the shins so hard that he doubled over in pain.

'Why you little…'

'I'll ask ya again, what ya doing?' Phoenix continued to smile but the man just shivered at the dangerous glint that flashed in her ruby red eyes. It even looked like the man was going to finally answer before another man stepped forward and helped the man to his feet.

'Are you all right Father?' Phoenix felt her eye twitched when she finally noticed that the man she had hit was in fact a priest… maybe she should have hit him harder.

'I'm fine, it's that she's the problem,' the man seemed to growl when he mentioned her standing before him. Phoenix had to crane her neck for god's sake because she only stood at the man's waist!

The man who had helped the priest glared at her but Phoenix drew her eyes down and past him to the boy that another was holding.

'Scram, brat,' the man order and was about to shove her hut her small hand shot out and gripped the man's wrist tightly. The surprise plastered on the man's face was humorous as he tried to wrench his hand from her but failed.

Phoenix ignored his struggles and looked back at the priest with a smug smile on her lips. The priest stared for a few moments before pointing at her with a shaky finger.

'She's another demon, grab her,' unfortunately for her, if she was bigger, she'd have pushed the man she was currently holding onto the others. Instead she pulled the man towards her and jumped onto his back before flipping over the approaching men.

'What the fuck?' one man exclaimed as Phoenix landed in front of the priest with a fake sweet smile that anyone could see through.

'Yep, and ya better start running,' she sneered as her entire body burst into flames causing the men to back away in fear before running for it. Well not all of them ran, one idiot pulled out a gun and tried to shoot her.

Phoenix rolled her eyes as the bullet melted as soon as it touched her flames.

'Geez, ya boring me, idiots,' she snorted as she gathered the flames into one hand and fired it into the nearest building. She temporarily watched the building catch alight before the corners of her mouth twitched eagerly into a wide grin.

'I wonder I long it has been since I destroyed an entire town?' she thought aloud to herself earning several fearful looks from the bystanders. But before she could do anything something small ignored the flames surrounding her and gripped her forearm.

Phoenix glared at the person who stopped her to find it was the boy; he was wincing against the heat and power of her flames. She could smell the thin layer of flesh sizzling like meat in flames. She expected him to pull away… yelp in fear or something but he didn't budge, which agitated her.

'Ya know, that's how many have lost their hands,' she blinked but dispersed the flames around her. The boy let her go quick clasping his horribly burned hand against his chest.

Phoenix kept her steady gaze on the boy but quickly decided that it could wait as she grabbed the boy's good hand and ran for it. Behind her, the shouts and insults from the angry villagers followed them as she led the way deeper into the forest.

….

When she was satisfied that the villagers had given up she let the boy's hand go and watched him stumble past her. He was probably surprised that she had stopped suddenly and lost his footing, falling into the nearby shrubbery.

'Are ya normally this klutzy?' Phoenix asked cocking her head to the side as the boy picked himself out of the bushes while keeping his gaze at the ground. She wasn't happy about this response and just growled her annoyance.

'Hmph, don't speak ta me then, I'm leaving!' she snorted and went to walk away but a hand stopped her. She turned to look at the boy with annoyance but couldn't help but notice his hand… it was healing, not quickly but still the skin was rejuvenating from the nerves to the ligaments holding the bones together.

'Hmm, is that why the villagers picked on you?' she chimed with a slight interest despite wanting the leave as soon as possibly. The boy just glanced at his feet as she noticed how his straw-coloured hair covered his face.

Phoenix leaned forward and placed her hand over where the locks covered the left side of his face. The boy flinched under her touch but seemed to allow her to proceed as she swept them aside and stared at the face hidden beneath.

'Half-akuma?' It puzzled her as she studied this hidden side; the iris of his left eye was golden while the cornea was obsidian black. Phoenix could feel a chill shiver down her spine as she leaned closer taking in his strange scent.

It was almost like those bloody Third exorcists the Order had created but the boy smelled pleasant compared to them. She was no longer there anyway so she distracted herself by tracing her finger over the strange markings going in and round his eye… almost like the Thirds…

'Ya wouldn't happen ta know about the Black Order?' The boy glanced up at her and shook his head violently. Phoenix chuckled; she was beginning to like the kid somewhat.

'Do ya at least have a name?' Phoenix said as she placed her hands on her hips and straightened up looking down on him. The boy paused as the hair flew back over his face. It looked as if he was taken back slightly.

Phoenix gave up in hearing the boy give her a name and as she turned to leave once again...

'Kieran…' Phoenix stopped mid-step and turned around as she frowned.

'Honestly, ya take ya time… come on, I have places ta be and someone ta find,'

….

**A/N**

**Hiya I'm back (actually been around a while writing others stories soooo…) I'm official taking 'Blast of Fire' off hiatus so enjoy the oncoming chapters! XD**

**Oh and one last thing… Please REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Having the boy tag along seemed to be okay to begin with but Phoenix was beginning to find many complaints about him. She could sense that he was holding back the more she hung around him but his dull demeanor just gave her an excuse to pick on him.

'Hurry up or I'll have ta drag ya the rest of the way,' Phoenix snarled as she paused on top of a rock. They had been scaling a mountain because she deemed it a shortcut and of course it was one. One the other side of the mountain, there was some sort of settlement on the other side.

She had based her prediction by the drafts that blew around the mountain and having deadweight meant that they might be spending yet another night on the mountain face.

Kieran just stared up at her, his face red and pouted in slight anger at her insult. But like always he didn't voice a single complaint…

It was times like these that Phoenix wished for someone like Kanda to show up just to get a murderous reaction.

Watching the boy slowly catch up, she stared out over the forest that lay just below them. They had traveled a long way from where she had woke up but it didn't feel enough to her as she instinctively growled making Kieran stare up at her in alarm. He probably thought it was him she was growling at.

Phoenix's eyes flickered down and noticed that the boy had stopped and reached and grabbed him arm and pulled him straight up to her level.

'Oi, I said hurry up, idiot,' she snorted before dragging him further up the hill till they were overlooking the top. Phoenix would normally have been perplexed by such a view, but once again she couldn't see herself getting distracted now having covered little ground.

After that, they began taking the down road with slightly more difficulty than going up the darn thing. Kieran was as much of a hindrance now than before almost refusing to go across certain grounds and slim edges.

It got to the point that Phoenix wished that she was her teen-self again and could carrying the bloody squirt down with her… better yet, how about she just leave him? Then what was the point in having him tag along to begin with?

Phoenix ruffled her red hair violently, clearly frustrated by her hair, till it was nothing but a wild tangle… just one of the reasons she liked it short. Her and her stupid curiosity, it was going to get her killed one-day but hey it made her life thrilling nonetheless.

But the boy intrigued her and might become useful when she found out how. In the meantime he would just be an annoying squirt.

'Ah…' Phoenix paused and glanced over her shoulder just as Kieran stumbled behind her. The boy gripped her shirt to balance him but Phoenix didn't have a good grip on the ground beneath her either and they both tumbled over the edge.

'H-hey!' Phoenix tried to grab the edge, unfortunately her arm was way off because she was used to having longer limbs. They were a mass of tangled limbs as they rolled quickly to the bottom.

They hit the ground hard as Phoenix just sat up feeling slightly stunned about the tumbling ordeal. The boy frowned wondering if he had done the right thing by grabbing her until Phoenix snorted and burst into laughter, kicking her legs into the air.

'That was fun!' Phoenix cheered probably for the first time since she had woken up. Kieran was in a muddle over this as he glanced over at her then to the ledge they had fallen from. He obviously didn't get it as Phoenix jumped to her feet and gripped his wrist before charging through the undergrowth. All while laughing like an absolute lunatic.

….

Phoenix dropped the boy's wrist when she deemed they had gotten far enough. Kieran was exhausted as he collapsed onto the soft grass that its lush green colour the further the sun went down.

Night was coming as Phoenix gazed around taking in the forest she had barged through. It was fairly dense and the next town still seemed miles away but in the end, she decided not to bother with it as she quickly spun around to face Kieran who flinched.

'You, dig a hole, I'm going to start a fire,' Phoenix ordered as the boy glanced about him frantically while she wondered off in another direction to look for wood. She hadn't gotten far before she heard voice coming towards her.

Phoenix ducked into a nearby bush and listened carefully to the oncoming voices.

'Are you sure this is the right way?'

'I'm positive that this is the path to the next town,' Phoenix glared through the dying light till she made out the shapes of two travelers. She couldn't see them well and crawled silently through the undergrowth to get a better look. But she wasn't one to stay perfectly still and accidentally broke a twig, alerting one of the travelers.

'Did you here that?'

'It's just some animal going to bed, wait… how about we do the same thing before we get jumped by an akuma,' the other snorted impatiently as Phoenix tilted her head thoughtfully.

Did she just come across those people? Phoenix ducked behind a tree and glanced out on the path just a few metres away. She could clearly make out the tanned coats and the slight glint of the silver cross on their coats yep.

A slight touch on her arm almost made her turn Kieran into a crisp as she glared at the kid before putting her finger to her lips. The boy nodded and Phoenix began to wonder why she had done that since the kid obvious didn't speak. But she could worry about that later as she jumped up and clambered up into the canopy of the tree.

Phoenix had a plan and it had something to do with the two finders who were about to pass underneath her. Once they were she dropped down and knocked only one of them out.

'Shit!' Phoenix growled as she stared up at the tall man as he staggered back in fear, she should be saying that!

The man went to move until Kieran stepped out to block his own escape route. The finder didn't seem to take the small child as a serious threat and went to barge right past.

'_Fear freezes all movement, making one immobile…_' the words slipped out of the boy's mouth and almost as if commanded, the finder couldn't move another inch. When the Finder realized this he went to scream out but Phoenix was quicker. She darted behind him and slammed her elbow at the point where the spine met the skull at the back of the head.

'Nice work, but how'd ya do that?' As usual, Phoenix received now reply as she nudged her foot against the nearest finder.

'Fine, help me drag these two back and tie them up!'

….

Phoenix hadn't realized that she had dozed up but she did when she noticed that someone was shaking her awake. Squinting against the glare of the sun shining through the trees.

'What?' Phoenix complained as her eyes met the boy standing in front of her. A glint of happiness flickered in Kieran's eye but Phoenix ignored it slightly as she eyed the finders across from her.

Rolling her eyes, Phoenix stood up and walked over the men and grabbed one of their cheeks, pinching it hard. The unfortunate finder woke for a start and shook himself free from her grip.

'Enjoyed ya beauty sleep?' Phoenix chimed as she watched the Finder strain against his bindings. She giggled and the Finder glared at her just as his friend woke up as well.

'What do you want with us?' one of the finders demanded as Phoenix sat down and stared at them.

'Simple… how's the Order doing and more importantly where's Cross?' OH yes, she had a few things with that ignorant General when or if she ever found the bastard. The finder was shocked but Phoenix wasn't sure if it was because she knew of the Black Order or Cross… maybe both?

'Who are you? Akuma?' Phoenix silently boiled and stood up quicker than the man could blink and kicked him hard in the ribs.

'I certainly am not, fucking bastard!' Both cringed under her rage, they were shocked to here such vile words leaving the mouth of a child. But Phoenix was far from one; in fact she was simply forced into a younger version of herself.

'My name is Phoenix Hills and I will be surprised if you had not heard of me!'

'Now I wish we were caught by an akuma…' the finder stopped when Phoenix began sniggering at them before making a small gesture towards Kieran. The boy hadn't noticed yet because he was too busy filling in the hole where the fire was.

'I don't know the kid well but he isn't an accommodator like I am,' the boy paused briefly from his work and glanced over his shoulders with a questioning look in his eye. However the finders were far from convinced.

'I doubt you're the real Phoenix, brat,' Phoenix fumed at the man's challenge and was quick to burst into flames. She was just prepared to cook the both of them but a hand gripped her wrist stopping her.

'Will ya quit doing that? Ya really want to lose a hand,' Phoenix glared at the boy who had once again charred his hand black. Kieran looked away but then stared back, matching her gaze.

'Heh~' Phoenix laughed aloud as she placed her hand on the boy's head.

'I'm glad ya tagged along…' then she paused almost startled as she glanced at the boy who seemed much shorter than she remembered.

'Did ya shrink?' The boy pouted at her comment but still didn't voice anything. For all she knew, he was denying having shrunk and Phoenix mood plummeted quickly. Had she grown in such a short time?

'Hmm… hey you!' The finders straightened when she spun around to face them.

'Where are we?' the men stared at her with dumbfounded gazes.

'In France,' one of the men was willing to reply. Phoenix nodded as she tugged at her shirt that no longer was oversized and almost fitted her perfectly. She was curious but also gravely disturbed by these changes.

Was she finally reaching her limit?

….

**Got the next chapter up so I think I'll work on another story… maybe… yeah I better =_=**

**Anyway, please REVIEW! XD**


	24. Chapter 24

24.

A few days past and Phoenix kept her worries to herself; she didn't see it important to share what she had thought was going on with her. Besides that they had arrived in a small town seemingly buzzing with activity.

The only problem with the place was that it was too lively and for all the wrong reasons, Phoenix thought. She liked there to be more flare and the heavy scent of something burning for her to even begin to enjoy herself.

'Looks like there'll be a festival on soon,' one of the finders commented as he eyed the nearby cart filled with decorative ornaments. Phoenix rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust.

'Ya know well that large masses such as these attract akuma, idiot,' she deadpanned just for the sake of it as the finder shivered nervously and looked to his companion for help. Not like the other was going to help him with Phoenix glowering at them both horridly.

Phoenix turned away from them cocking her head to the side in thought as she gazed about her. She wouldn't mind akuma showing up, then it would be her type of party but then again she had other things to think about.

In her trance she only barely noticed Kieran waving his hands about to gain her attention. Phoenix blinked at him.

'What?' He was pointing wildly at something, which just irritated Phoenix. Why couldn't he say anything? She had heard him speak before if only to confirm his name but that was that as she shrugged and glanced ahead.

It came to her attention that the boy was pointing to three men. All were wearing rather lavishing outerwear and Phoenix could easily tell that they had a lot of money to dispense. Though Kieran was frowning and his lips quivered with anxiety.

'Oi, fatso!' Phoenix called out as she ran over to the men with both Kieran and the finders gapping after her. The man she had called to in particular have a distinguished potbelly most likely hanging over his pant belt.

The man looked rather offended while the others were amused.

'I'd watch yourself missy, I'm the mayor here,' Phoenix snickered at the man.

'I could've told ya that' she chimed as she twisted her body side to side childishly. The man frowned and opened his thinned-lipped mouth to say something but stopped as he stared at something beside her.

Phoenix glanced beside her and saw Kieran nervously looking at the man though she could clearly see hate in his eyes for the person.

'Kieran, my boy, I haven't seen you in months!' Kieran didn't say anything but Phoenix looked between the two. They looked nothing alike but how could they have known each other?

'Ya know him fatso?'

'I'd rather Mayor, thank you very much,' he was waving his chubby finger in her face, a little too close for her liking. Kieran seemed to notice her aggravation towards the man and firmly placed his hands on her arm. Phoenix chuckled at the boy's reaction and ruffled his hair.

'Ain't nothing to worry about, he's nothing but lard,' Phoenix scoffed and eyed the mayor's reddening face.

'Phoenix, can you be a bit more pleasant with your language,' one of the finders spoke quietly but she shook her head stubbornly.

'Nope,' Phoenix snapped coldly as she meant the man's enraged gaze calmly. But the finder stepped in.

'I'm sorry about her, it's her upbringing that's made her odd,' Phoenix grizzled as she tried to attack the finder but Kieran held her back; worry clearly etched in his face.

'I'll forgive because you asked,' the mayor grumbled before his tiny eyes fell on Kieran again.

'I knew the boy's mother, a young herbal healer in the small town on the other side of the mountain,' Phoenix could feel the boy shuddered beside her and raised an eyebrow at the mayor. The man frowned at her seemingly knowing something wasn't right about her.

'But I heard the village had a '_Cleansing_' and the poor girl was burned alive with three other women, all accused of witchery,' the finder seemed shocked at first but didn't seem to say anything as Phoenix growled. Something was rather odd about the man and if she didn't know any better, she'd say he seemed slightly happy about it.

'It is a shame some people still believe in such superstitions…' The mayor nodded in a halfhearted agreement.

'I know,'

Seemingly bored, Phoenix stepped forward and kicked the finder behind the knee. It caused his legs to buckle underneath him. He stared at Phoenix whom just shrugged her shoulders like she wasn't the one to blame.

'Let's stay for this festival thing,' Phoenix chided as she folded her arms across her chest. But a smirk soon tugged at her lips when she saw the mayor's eyes flash with irritation.

….

The festival happened after two days so they had to book a room in the local inn and wait. Though Phoenix had to constantly monitor the finders just so they wouldn't inform the Order of her reappearance. It bugged her because she had better things to do other than babysitting them.

But it wasn't only that, she had to stop them from asking questions about her dilemma when she woke up on the day of the festival. Phoenix herself was surprised that she now reached the finder's shoulder and it only proceeded to worsen her mood. That was until she decided to leave the godforsaken inn for a bit.

She'd have to admit, the festival was bright and colourful with many people browsing at the stalls lining the edge of the streets. But there was current problem…

'It's too crowded,' Phoenix complained aloud but only a few people turned their heads to acknowledge her before going about their business. She and Kieran were exploring, well she did but Kieran had wanted to stay in the hotel room the whole night and she couldn't have that.

Phoenix had a vague idea of what was going on, all she needed to do was set everything up. The catch… Kieran was going to help her do it.

They made their way around the crowds till Phoenix managed to lead them to the quieter back streets. Her eyes never left anything useful as she stopped and glanced up at one particular building… the mayor's house. The overly sized house had an equally large front yard between them and the high fences.

'Ya ready?' the expression on Kieran's face was humorous to her because it was filled with uncertainty and wariness. He had yet to figure out what she was planning to do, which suited Phoenix just fine as they snuck to the back and climbed the fence.

Unfortunately the house wasn't at all vacant with a huge party happening in the front rooms of the house probably filled with pampered snotty nobles and rich people. Phoenix dawdled on the thought for a mere second before finding a way to climb up the side of the building.

There was a pipe leading from up and across the wall and all the way to the balcony hovering above the yard.

'Let's use that!' Kieran didn't seem at all pleased as Phoenix scaled the pipe and easily made it to the balcony. She turned around and still saw the boy on the ground shaking his head.

'Don't make me go back down there to get ya!' Phoenix leaned against the railing in satisfaction as Kieran took the threat seriously and quickly climbed up to her.

The room the balcony was attached to looked to be some sort of study with two bookshelves lining one of the walls and velvet curtains on the other. There was also a spacious desk and a comfortable black leather chair.

Phoenix took one look at the chair before pouncing on it, spinning around enthusiastically. Kieran seemed to stutter in protest but Phoenix ignored him as she let her eyes trail around the room.

Something seemed off, she could sense another presence in the room but it wasn't a human or akuma. She narrowed her eyes and her gaze fell on the mantle piece above the fireplace.

Phoenix stood up from the chair and trailed around the desk to the fireplace, walking slowly till she stood right in front of it. The mantle looked plain, the ornaments held nothing that interested Phoenix but she couldn't help but feel that something was there.

'Meh looks like I'll burn something after all…' Phoenix snickered as her hand burst into flames and she gripped the wooden shield held above the mantle. She tore it from the wall and threw it into the fireplace where it pleasantly crackled and charred.

She smirked at the blackening wood and turned her gaze back to the wall where a small hole now showed. Phoenix cocked her head to the side as she heard Kieran approach from behind. She heard him gasp as he stared at the small green glow within the hollow.

It was obvious as to what he was thinking and Phoenix smiled.

'So there ya are, innocence…' Phoenix reached in and pulled out the fragment and stared at the glowing cube.

'This here is innocence but I didn't know this would be here,' Phoenix frowned as she showed Kieran the god-like substance. The boy's eyes widened in awe and slight fear, which didn't go unnoticed by Phoenix.

'You heard of it haven't you,' Kieran winced but the sound of footsteps disrupted any type of response as Phoenix turned to the door. She could hear at least three separate footsteps.

'If ya want, hide, but I'd prefer that ya stay behind me,' Phoenix spoke quickly but she was looking forward to whoever walked through those doors. She juggled the innocence in her hand… yes; this was going to be extra fun.

'I hope this isn't some wild goose chase, Mayor or your death will be painful,' Phoenix continued to stare at the door she could smell two level threes.

'Yes, yes, you don't have to remind me,' She could recognize the Mayor's strained voice as the doorknob clattered noisily as if being slowly opened. Then there was a pause.

'… I sense innocence,'

'Of course! I told you that I had found one,' the mayor sounded infuriated but Phoenix covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laugh but it came out as a snort.

'Shut up human!' with a bang the door was kicked open and two casually dressed men entered followed reluctantly by the fat bastard. When the Mayor's eyes met Phoenix's he was stuttering in disbelief.

'How'd you get in here?' then he saw what Phoenix was holding and it only fuelled his rage more.

'Exorcist?' one of the strange men asked but Phoenix grinded her teeth at the mentioning of that dreaded word.

'I have no affiliation with those fucking idiots,' Phoenix said crudely but she was angry that they spoke of them.

'Besides, akuma like ya really don't understand us innocence, do you?' Phoenix knew how easy it was to provoke an akuma and by the looks of it, it was working well.

'Shut up exorcist and hand it over,' the man who spoke was quick to morph into his akuma form and lunge at Phoenix. Phoenix sighed and dumped the innocence fragment on Kieran's head before grabbing the akuma's head.

'It is you who needs to fucking shut up!' Phoenix closed her fist crushing the skull slowly. It wasn't easy since she wasn't what she was before but the akuma screeched in pain when the other decided to act.

Phoenix ducked and released the akuma and dodged the other.

'Stay back Kieran, I'm turning up the heat,' Kieran didn't need to be asked twice as the boy ducked behind the desk as Phoenix proceeded to release the heat kept caged within her body.

The Mayor tried to escape from the room as Phoenix quickly incinerated the akuma and blocked his way. She knocked him back into the room and watched him cower before her.

'Ya Brokers are all the same, willing to do anything as long as ya are paid for it,' Phoenix snickered giving the sack of fat a vicious kick in the belly.

'How…?'

'Hmm, I may not be the smartest chicken in the coop but I have been around humans long enough to know who would work for the Earl,' Phoenix said as her gaze flickered to Kieran who was still holding the innocence in his open hands looking very cautiously at it.

'Oi chuck it over will ya,' Kieran blinked at her and tossed it to her gladly as she held the fragment above the man's head.

'Let me tell you something interesting, as you are aware, innocence can only be wielded by an accommodator but do you know what happens when someone else tries to wield it?' Phoenix watched the man shiver under her but ignored his whimpered pleading. He might not have been aware but the Mayor was looking absolutely petrified at the thought of what could happen. Phoenix slammed her foot against the man's bulging neck to keep him in place as she raised her hand holding the innocence.

'They become a Fallen…' with that she plunged her hand into the man's chest just as he coughed up blood. His entire body began to convulse as Phoenix stepped back and turned to Kieran.

'Better go!' her words were more of a short warning as she grabbed the boy roughly and proceeded to jump from the window and made it across the fence. She landed on another roof and stared back at the large mansion… Phoenix couldn't help but feel giddy because everything turned out too well.

She didn't have to wait long though for a large explosion to destroy half the building.

….

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please leave a REVIEW!**


End file.
